The Trials of Anna Redux
by NctrnlBst
Summary: Ch. 29: In The End. As the Evolution cast file in and out of the Kids WB office for their renegotiations, follow Anna OC through the trials and tribulations of her convoluted love life.
1. Prologue

Those of you who are familiar with my fics may have been wondering what happened. This is a re-posting of my fics "Meeting with the Execs." and "The Trials of Anna" which were removed because I used the wrong format, and posted in the wrong category. Instead of trying to re-post both fics, I have decided to re-write the two fics as one Mega fic. If you've followed Anna's stories from the beginning, this may be a little repetitive until I can catch up to the point I was at when they were removed. If you haven't read my other fics, and this is your first time, I hope that you like it.

Anna (OC) is the secretary of the Kids WB Programming Director, James. Another season has ended, and it is time for the X-Men to renegotiate their contracts with Kids WB before they begin work on the new season of X-Men Evolution. As the Evolution cast file in and out of the office for their respective meetings, see them through her eyes, as well as follow her through the trials and tribulations of her convoluted love life.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, or Kids WB. Someone who gets paid a lot more money, and works a lot less harder than I do does. sigh

* * *

It is 8:45 in the morning, and Anna shows up bright and early to work to get everything ready for James' meetings that day. He hated having to deal with the over inflated egos, and whinny requests of the actors. Like all stars, their egos steadily grew as their popularity increased with every season, and James truly dreaded having to meet with them at the end of every season. Anna, on the other hand, drew a perverse pleasure from watching James squirm at the hands of the actors.

James had a rough time with the brats of Xiaolin Showdown, and didn't look forward to the next few days, as he was going to have to meet with the cast of X-Men Evolution. The show was by far the biggest ensemble cast on the network, and it was going to take James a few days to meet with them all. To top it all off, he was going to have to start his day meeting with his least favorite X-Men of them all.....Katherine Pryde. An arrangement that Anna took special pride in. After two testicular retrieval operations, and a total of almost three weeks in the hospital, James wanted to put of Kitty's meeting as much as possible. Anna, on the other hand, took special measures to make sure that Kitty would have to be first. It was going to be a great show.

Anna mused about the love of her life.....Well, to be honest, with the exception that she knew that she was James' secretary, Kitty really didn't know Anna even existed. But love is a fickle thing. One day, Anna would build up enough courage to talk to Kitty, and tell her how she felt. She loved everything about Kitty: Her hair, her looks, and her talent. So what if she may not be a lesbian. Anna loved her, and she would be willing to work it out. She was sure that if she could only get Kitty to notice her, that she would love her too.

It was now 9:00, and Kitty was going to be there for her meeting in an hour. Anna needed to prepare for her arrival. She knew that Kitty was coming today, so she paid extra special attention to how she looked. Anna was checking her makeup in a compact mirror when James came walking into the office waiting room.

"Morning James." Anna says without looking away from her mirror.

"Good morning Anna, my you look nice today." James says cheerfully.

"Thank you. I have all the files and contracts you'll be needing today on your desk, and your first meeting is at 10:00."

James lets out a sigh, "Alright, I'll be in my office." With that, James trudges off, and disappears into his office.

"This is going to be a fun day!" Anna exclaims to herself.

James, the Programming Director for Kids WB is sitting in his office looking over his schedule for the day. The current season has just ended and all shows on their line up have just aired their season finales beginning their hiatus. For fans, this time signifies two things. One: An opportunity to watch the new season of their favorite shows again, or two: Catch up on episodes that they may have missed through re-runs. For the Execs. at Kids WB, it means that it is time to plan for the next season. What shows are renewed, what new shows will debut, and what shows are cancelled. For the shows that are renewed, it means contract renegotiations with the cast and crew.

Today, James had the task of meeting with the cast of the very popular show X-Men Evolution. He didn't look forward to this, not that he enjoyed any of the negotiations with the casts of other popular Kids WB shows. He just finished negotiations with the cast of Xiaolin Showdown the day before. It was the new big hit, and the little snots worked him for everything that they could. After a lot of crying, and tantrums (Mostly on his part), they finally came to an agreement.

He hated dealing with those cartoon child actors. Oh how he wished that they had more Anime imports like Yu-Gi-Oh, and Pokemon. The casts for those shows were subcontracted from Japan, which meant that they were pretty much slave labor. Although paying for their English language classes was expensive, it was well worth the convenience of not having to deal with contracts, egos, and most of all re-negotiations.

He had a full day. He had to meet with all the principal players as well as a few of the co-stars. The one thing that he was glad for was that they all took their designated appointments without fuss, unlike those Xiaolin Brats who complained over the order that they were met with, thinking that one actor had preference over the others just because he or she went first.

While James is getting ready for the negotiations in his office, Anna is sitting at her desk in the waiting room reading a magazine.

Kitty walks into the waiting room. Anna's heart jump at the sight of her. She was beautiful. Her long wavy locks, the curve of her flawless body. Oh how she wished that she could just tell her how she felt, but how would she do it?

"Errr Good morning Ms. Pryde." Anna says flustered.

"Morning Anna."

Anna's heart soars at the sound of Kitty's voice uttering her name. "She remembered my name?!?!?!" Anna gleefully thinks to herself

"I don't know why the hell he has me here so damn early! Can you tell James that I'm here."

"S-Sure thing Ms. Pryde, if you could please have a seat."

Anna gets up from her desk, and goes over to the coffee maker. She pours a cup of coffee for James. With the meeting that James was going to be in for, she was sure that he was going to need it. If nothing else, at least he would have some sort of a weapon to throw at her if Kitty went psycho on him again.

Cup in hand, Anna walks into James' office.

"Your 10 o'clock meeting is here." Anna says as she places the cup on his desk.

"Remind me who it is again?"

"Kitty Pryde sir." Anna grins inwardly.

"Oh Hell!" He sighs, "Well, may as well get this over with. Give me five minutes, and send her in. Oh and be ready to call security if she gets out of hand again."

She smiles, and nods, then walks out of his office closing the door behind her.

* * *

It should go fast since I have the original stories to work from. Thank goodness I kept back ups. I hope that you liked this new hybrid fic, and please don't forget to review.


	2. Infatuation

Here is the next chapter of my Reux fic. I hope you like it, and please don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, or Kids WB. Someone who gets paid a lot more money, and works a lot less harder than I do does. sigh

* * *

Anna emerges out of James's office, and returns to her desk.

"James is finishing up some work, he'll be able to see you in five minutes Ms. Pryde."

"Fine, I just want to get this over with." Says Kitty, obviously disgruntled.

"S-So, are you seeing anyone?" Anna inquires sheepishly.

"That's a little personal don't you think?"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Just trying to make Idol chitchat."

"Can I go in now?" Asks Kitty

"Yeah S-Sure."

Kitty gets up from her seat, and goes over to the door to James' office. She knocks on the door, then walks in.

After the door closes, Anna begins pounding her head on her desk.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!!!" Anna says to her self out loud, "You can't just start up a conversation like that! She'll think that you're a stalker or something."

Just then Anna remembers something. She quickly picks up the phone, and calls the secretary pool in the main office. Anna sits impatiently waiting for someone to answer the phone.

Anna had become quite the entrepreneur. She had her hand in every office pool, and bit of gossip on the lot. She single handedly organized a network of secretaries leaking information and gossip to the various news media around town. The other Secretaries had taken to calling her "The Squid" because she had her hands in everything

"Hello! Yeah, it's Squid! She just went in.....Start the timer now!-I'll call you when she leaves......Bye."

After James' and Kitty's extensive history together, Anna decided to cash in on the money making potential. She started a pool as to how long it would take Kitty to get pissed off and storm out of the office. Preferably without hurting James, but if she did, that would have been an added bonus if you called it. She had money down that Kitty would come out in 23 minutes without hurting James. Since she was the one running the pool, of course she handicapped things in her favor. It was a decent sized prize too. The pot was up to over $1200.

"Good Morning Kitty, How are you doing today?"

"I told you last time, my name is Katherine!"

"Yes, Sorry. Katherine"

"So lets get this over with. Am I getting my raise or what?"

"Well, since the show has been renewed, everyone will be getting a raise, but we can discuss that later. Right now, we would like to talk to you about..... Well, how can I put this????? Your career decisions out side of X-Men Evolution."

"Like What!"

James looks at her file, "Well, Kids WB is a wholesome family oriented network, and some of the roles that you have chosen in the past do not reflect well on the show or the network for that matter."

"Shit, are you talking about that Anime OAV that I did last hiatus?!?!? It was one of the top grossing Anime in Japan that year. Hell, a toned down sugared up version will probably end on this damn network!"

"As a matter of fact, we are currently in negotiations for the rights to it, but that is not the issue. We have no problem with you working on other projects out side of X-Men Evolution, but what we do have a problem with is that you had a nude scene in it."

"OH GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK! First of all, there is nothing in my contract that dictates what I can or can't do outside of the show. And it was a 30 sec. scene. It's not like I was giving some guy head in a Hentai or anything!"

"Yes I know, but you are one of the principal players in one of our most popular shows, and thus a role model for children......"

Kitty get more aggravated, and interrupts James, "Oh come on! It was a goddamn 30 sec. scene, and the target audience for that anime is not the same as the target audience for Kids WB. And what about Rogue posing nude on the cover of Maxim Magazine? Fuck, I mean it was in big bold letters. ROGUE FROM X-MEN EVOLUTION NUDE! And don't even get me started on Jean and her sex tape."

"Yes, but Rogue was an exception."

"Oh this is Bullshit! Exception how?"

"Well, Rogue came to us when Maxim first approached her about posing nude. We talked it over, and decided that it reflected on her character, and gave her permission to do it. That is why they were able to use the show's name on the cover. It was a lot of publicity for the show. As for Jean, the matter will be addressed."

"Oh get off it, if Jean wasn't your wife's second cousin's college freshman roommate's boyfriend's mother's niece, you would have fired her ass the minute that tape hit the internet! And another thing....."

"Ki-Katherine, please calm down. My wife's relationship with Ms. Grey has nothing to do with it, and the issue is being dealt with."

"Don't interrupt me, or I'll send you to the hospital like last time."

"I'm sorry, but again, Kids WB is a wholesome network, and we only ask that you keep us informed on any career projects that may reflect negatively on the network."

"Kitty Yeah whatever." Kitty says as she pouts in her seat.

"Well, that is all that I have, is there anything that you would like to address?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. What the fuck is up with my Dialogue?!?!?!?! We had an agreement that after the second season, the writers would stop with the damn Valley Girl shit. I have a 180 I.Q. I graduated from Stanford University. I sound like a goddamn idiot! And the fucking character is from Illinois. Why the hell does she have a Valley Girl accent?"

"Yes I know that we agreed that as a part of the character's development, she would gradually use the accent less and less, but....." Kitty interrupts James again.

"Less?!?!?! Every other frick'n word out of the little twit's mouth is "Like" this, or "Totally" that. The girl is a fucking idiot. In the comic, she's one of the smartest characters, the writers made her an imbecile on the show.

"Well the writers thought that it would add to the character if she sounded dumb, and everyone thought she was dumb, but she was really smart."

"Fuck the writers, what the fuck to they know!"

"Ki-Katherine, please calm down. I will discuss it with the writers."

"And, I'm getting tired of playing such a naive sugary sweet goodie two shoes. Everyone had their dark episode, Hell, Rogue had two. When the Fuck am I going to get a chance to play Kitty as a Bad Ass?

'This is good. This is the kind of feed back that I can take to the writers. Granted, half of the upcoming seasons scripts are done, but maybe we can work something out for the following season."

"Pffft! Yeah sure." Kitty gets up from her seat, and walks towards the door.

Anna sits at her desk nervously counting the minutes. Kitty had passed the 20 minute mark, and Anna was sure that the pot was as good as hers. Then, at the 21 minute mark, the door to James' office swing open.

"Just call my agent when shooting on the new season starts. Until then, you can go Fuck yourself!" Kitty exclaims as she slams the office door.

Anna inwardly curses. "Damnit, I was so close!!!!!" Anna picks up the phone, and calls the secretary pool to stop the timer. The official time was 21 minutes and 34 seconds.

"Uugh!!!!! Why do I bother!!!!!" Anna mumbles to herself. "I hope you didn't hurt him too bad this time."

"Pffft! He's not even worth my time anymore. He cares more about this damn show than he does about anything else, least of all my career."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I saw your OAV. It was great, or at least I thought so."

"Thanks, it's nice to know that someone appreciates me." Kitty smiles at Anna "You know, you're pretty cool even if you do work for that asshole in there."

Anna begins to blush FROM Kitty's compliment, "Oh uh gee, ah thanks.'

"You don't compliments very well do you?"

"Well, it's just that you're this big star, a-and I'm just a secretary....."

"Don't let that intimidate you, that's just a job. Just because I'm an actor, that doesn't make me anymore important than you."

Anna blushes again at the compliment.

"You know what, we should hang out sometime." Kitty takes a pen and a piece of paper from Anna's desk. She writes down her phone number, and hands it to Anna. "Here, call me sometime. We'll go have drinks or something."

Anna feels as though her head is about to explode. She cannot believe that Kitty just asked her out. Well, it wasn't like a date or anything, but it was definitely a start.

"S-Sure, we'll get drinks or something." Anna says still shell shocked by Kitty's invitation.

Kitty smiles at Anna, then turns to leave the waiting room. Kitty opens the door to be greeted by a petite blond. Kitty holds the door open for her, then leaves the waiting room, closing the door behind her.

Anna is still sitting at her desk in shock. She stares at Kitty's phone number in her hand when she is yanked back to reality by someone greeting her. Anna looks up to see Jody, one of the girls from the secretary pool.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, so what are you doing here?" Anna says still preoccupied by Kitty's number.

"I'm here to collect my winnings." Jody says cheerfully.

Anna gets a puckered expression on her face. She reaches into a drawer in her desk, and pulls out an envelope.

"Oh don't be a poor loser Anna."

"Yeah, but I was so close."

Truthfully, Anna didn't mind losing so much since as the administrator of the pool, she got a percentage of every bet, but still, it would have been nice to walk out with the grand prize. She hands the envelope to Jody with a sour look.

Jody opens the envelope, and begins to count her winnings.

"Do you have to do that here?"

"No, but its fun to see you pout over losing."

Anna pouts in her seat when her direct line to James's office rings. She sits up in her seat, and answers the phone.

"Yes James."

"Who is next?"

Anna turns to her computer, and pulls up his schedule for the day. "Scott Summers at 10:30, then Rogue, Kurt Wagner after that and then you have a lunch meeting with Charles Xavier at 12:30."

Anna can practically hear James slouch in his seat. She hears him sigh, before he hangs up the phone.

Anna hangs up the phone, then looks up to see a still grinning Jody counting her money.

"Well, if you're done gloating, some of us have to get back to work."

Jody shoots Anna a smirk, then leaves the waiting room.

Finally alone in the waiting room, Anna is now free to muse about her future date with her dream girl.

* * *

Well, I hope that you liked this chapter. For those of you who have not read my other fics I know that you are probably anxious to see what is going on with Jean, so I'll try my best to get this fic caught up. For you new readers, I also have a C2 community called "Season 5" set up with a bunch of other authors, so please check it out when you have a chance. Thanx for reading, and please review.


	3. The Gaydar Never Lies

Here is the next chapter. It's kind of funny how thing come full circle. Originally, this was one fic, then it split into two fics, and now it's one fic again.

I don't own X-Men. Someone who gets paid a lot more money, and works a lot less harder than I do does. :::sigh:::

Replies:

CottonCandyChopsticks: Thanx for the review, and trust me, there are a few suprises coming in this fic.

Agent-G: Yeah, it is kinda tricky re-writing a fic let alone combining two fics into one. I'm also planning to add a few bits of my "Actors studio" Fic into this as well. The thing that really sucked when it was removed, was that I had the next chapters for "Meeting", and "Trials" ready to post.

X00001: Thanx, this fic will be harder to write, but it will be asier for you to read since you won't have to read two separate stories.

* * *

Anna still can't believe that Kitty gave her phone number. Granted, chances are that it was more of a friendly gesture than a sign of attraction, but it was a start. She debates

if she could call her. What would she say to her? Anna is lost in her thoughts when Scott saunters into the waiting room.

"Hi Anna." He says while shaking a cup of ice in his hand causing the cubes to clack together.

Anna looks up from the piece of paper with Kitty's scribbling. "Morning Scott."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff." She says as she begins fiddling with her fingers.

"So how did his meeting go with Kitty?"

Anna's head snaps up at the sound of Kitty's name, then blushes at her knee jerk reaction. "K-Kitty?!?!?!"

Scott raises an eye brow at Anna. "Y-Yeah.....Well, I heard that Jody won the pool. I was way off."

"Yeah, I was so close." Anna says as she pouts in her chair, "I missed it by a little over a minute and a half....." Anna stops mid thought as she notices something shinny in Scott's mouth. "I-Is..... Is that a tongue ring??????"

"Yeah," Sticks out his tongue, "Do you like it? Paul really does."

"Really didn't need to know that Scott!"

Scott glances at the number written on the paper in Anna's hand. It is somehow familiar to him, but he can't quite place it.

"So.....Uh.....What are you looking at?"

Anna blushes deeply "Err.....Uh.....Nothing."

Scott looks at Anna quizzically, then remembers why he recognizes the number. "KITTY!!!!!"

Scott's sudden out burst startles Anna causing her to fall out of her chair. "Whoa?!?!?!" She says looking up at Scott form the floor.

"Oh, Nothing." Scott says as he reaches down to help Anna up. "Well, I better head in for my meeting."

10:30 am: There is a knock at the door. Shortly afterwards Scott Summers enters James's office. He saunters over to the desk carrying his cup of ice. He takes a seat and femininely crosses his legs.

"Good Morning Scott, and Thank you for coming."

"No problem," I assume that this is about the up coming seaso....."

As he speaks, James notices a tongue piercing in Scott's mouth. "What is that!?!?!" James expounds.

"What is what?????"

"That thing in your tongue?"

"Oh this?" Scott sticks out his tongue to show off his new piece of jewelry. "It's a tongue ring silly. I got it yesterday."

Scott sits back in his seat. He pops an ice cube into his mouth, and proceeds to suck on it.

"Scott, what are you doing? You know that you can't have a tongue piercing while you're on the show."

"Yeah, but the show is on hiatus, and I figured that it wouldn't hurt anyone."

"And what about when filming begins again?" James inquires, "Are you going to take it out?"

"No, I figured that I could get a clear ball or maybe you guys could airbrush it out or whatever it is that you guys do." Scott says as he pops another ice cube into his mouth.

"Scott, you can't keep doing things like this.....This is the Restroom thing all over again. We're lucky that a certain musician was a fan of the show and took the heat for you."

Scott rolls his eyes. "Whatever.....the publicity that he got and that music video that he made rejuvenated his career. You can't buy that kind of publicity."

"Whatever, lets move on." James says very agrivated. "As you know, the show has been picked up for another season, and we at Kids WB would just like to sit down, and meet with all the cast to see if there are any issues of perhaps suggestions that they may have for their character."

"Yeah.....I realize that Jean and I are supposed to be a couple, but is there anyway that we could tone it down a bit, I'm a little uncomfortable having to do those intimate scenes with her."

"Scott, it's a Saturday morning children's show. The most intimacy you two have is holding hands or an occasional kiss."

"Yeah, that's it. The kissing." pScott says as he pops another ice cube into his mouth.

James is beginning to get very annoyed with Scott's endless slurping on ice cubes. "Scott, we've been over this before. We feel that we have been very generous in addressing your concerns.

"Yes, and I'm grateful for the show being understanding of alternative lifestyle."

James raises an eye brow at Scott. "Anyway, It was fine in season one. We thought that it was a novel approach to not make you two a couple yet. But it was inevitable, that you two would be paired together."

"Oh come on, kids are smart now-a-days, they'll understand."

"Scott, kids now-a-days are amazingly smart, but I don't think that they, or their parents for that matter, are ready for an openly gay character on Saturday morning T.V."

"What do you mean, there have been lots of gay characters on TV. What about Yogi and Booboo, Tinkywinky, and don't even try and tell me that Archie wasn't a flamer. I mean Betty and Veronica are practically climbing over each other to get to him, and who is he always hanging out with????? Jughead!"

James is beginning to give serious thought to jumping out his office window. "Okay Scott, first of all, if any of those characters were gay, they were not openly gay."

"Oh, sure they are," Scott says as he taps his right temple with his finger. "The gaydar never lies. In fact, I don't know if you know this or not, but your secretary has a thing for Kitty, but you didn't hear that from me."

Meanwhile, out front,Anna sits at her desk, and sighs. Anna faces her computer, and logs on to the internet. She logs on to her favorite DVD web site, and does a search for Kitty's OAV. Anna already had a bootleg copy of it, but she wanted a good copy for her collection. To her disappointment, it wasn't released in the U.S. yet. The bootleg was going to have to do for now.

Anna then logs on to her favorite fan site, . There is a, alert flashing in big red letters. NEW NUDE PICS FROM KITTY'S OAV! A big smile appears on her face, and she clicks on the download linkWhile Anna is downloading nude pictures of Kitty from her Anime OAV. She pulls out a collage made up of various pictures of Kitty from X-Men Evolution, as well as from her other works. She doodles hearts and smiley faces in the boarders as she lets out a sigh.

"Scott I do not think that it is appropriate for you to speculate as to the sexual preferences of my secretary." Says James as he tries to remember if she has ever had a boy friend in the three years that he has known her. "I believe in keeping professional lives professional, and private lives private."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that.....Are you going to fire her now that you think she's a lesbian?"

"Scott! That is very unprofessional. I'm offended that you would think that I would do something like that."

"Admit it, homosexuals make you uncomfortable. It's alright, I don't mind as long as you just admit it." Scott stands up and leans over the desk.

"I am not uncomfortable with homosexu.....Scott could you please.....Your invading my personal space......You're making me feel very....."

"Uncomfortable?" Scott grins as he backs away, and sits back down.

"That's not the same thing, you were in my personal space."

"Yeah, sure." Scott says with a wry grin on his face. Scott reaches for another ice cube, but finds that his cup is empty. "Damn out of ice. Do you suppose that you could ask Anna to bring me mor....."

"I am not Homophobic! I would think that after all the work that we have done together.....I mean, I even gave your boyfriend Paul a part in the show."

"What are you talking about, you fired him after the second season."

"Scott, he sucked!!!!!"

"Very well actually."

James glances at the window again which is starting to look really tempting right now. "Gaaa! The boy could not act! He was terrible. It took him 23 takes to say his one line in the first episode."

"What? He was nervous, it was his first acting job."

"Scott, it was one line, we ended up having redub it in post production!

We couldn't even use him as an extra. He could not get through a scene with out looking at the camera."

"What, and you're so perfect?????"

Meanwhile, out front, Anna is finishing printing nude pictures of Kitty from her Anime OAV. She pulls out a collage made up of various pictures of Kitty from X-Men Evolution, as well as from her other works. Anna then pulls out a pair of scissors, and some glue. She cuts out the pictures, and carefully adds them to her collage. She then pulls out some colored pens, and starts doodling hearts and smiley faces in the boarders. She lets out a sigh, and leans her chin on her hand as she continues her doodling.

She hears the door to the waiting room open. She looks up from her art work, and sees Paul enter the room. She nonchalantly slides the collage into her desk drawer as she greets Paul.

"Hi Paulie." Anna says in a moppy voice.

"Hi Girl," Paul takes a seat on the edge of her desk. "I take it that Scott is still in his meeting."

"Yeah, he should be out any minute now."

Anna, Scott and Paul had become close friends as the show progressed. She suspected that they knew that she was gay, but it was always an unspoken issue between them. With the exception of Jean, no one really knew that she was a lesbian, and the only reason that Jean knew was because of a drunken night of partying with the head party girl herself.

"Did you see my new toy that Scott bought me?" Paul asks mischievously.

"No, what was it."

Paul sticks out his tongue which causes Anna to wince as the mental image of Scott and his tongue ring enters her mind. "I really could have gone my entire life with out that metal image being introduced into my head. Thanks allot Paulie!"

Paul snickers at Anna's discomfort. "Scott and I are going to check out the new Dolce store that opened up, wanna come along?"

"Sorry, I have a lot to do here."

She lied. As much as she liked them, she tried to distance herself from Scott and Paul ever since they came out of the closet. She didn't want to take the chance that someone would figure out that she was gay though her association with them.

Back in the office, James looks at his watch. "Scott, I have another meeting in 10 minutes. If there is nothing else, I need to get ready for it."

"No problem, Paul and I are going shopping." Scott says as he gets up and walks towards the door.

"And we'll talk later about that tongue ring!"

Scott rolls his eyes, and saunters out of the office closing the door behind him.

"OH GOD!!!!! And it's not even 11:00 yet!!!!!" James begins to slam his head into his desk repeatedly.

Anna and Paul are chatting in the waiting room when Scott comes out. Paul practically tackles Scott as he comes out of the office.

"Uh-hey....." Scott says surprised.

"I missed you!!!!!"

As much as Anna loved those two, it still gave her cavities to see their sugary sweet relationship.

"I was only gone for a half hour."

"A half hour with out you is an eternity!!!!!"

"Oh give me a break! Stop being such a drama queen Paulie." Anna scoffs.

"Reahr!" Paul hisses as he pretends to claw in her general direction.

The three of them laugh when they hear a banging sound coming out of James' office. The two boys look at each other quizzically as Anna shakes her head, and gets up from her seat.

"There he goes again!"

"Scott, I hope I wasn't too hard on him."

"Nah, you should have seen him after his meeting with Raymundo from Xiaolin Showdown. He was LITERALLY climbing the walls." Anna giggles.

Anna opens the door, and peaks into his office. "Are you alright?"

James looks up from his desk at a puzzled Anna. "Yeah, how long until my next meeting?"

Anna gives him a strange look before leaving the office.

"A-Anna?"

Anna pops her head back into his office. "Yes James?"

"What do you think about Kitty Pryde?"

Anna's heart jumps. She curls her toes. Her legs begin to get weak. She can feel her pulse begin to race. She begins to fanaticize having her legs wrapped around her. She begins to sweat slightly. She imagines waking up in her arms feeling the warmth from her body, lost in the curls of her soft shoulder length brown hair. "She's nice, why do you ask?" Anna says non-chalantly

"Errr, Scott seems to think that.....I-I mean.....A-Are you....." James gets visions of getting thrown out onto the street after being fired because of her sexual harassment lawsuit. "Nnnnever mind."

Anna is puzzled by what he said, and closes the door while shaking her head. She turns around, and punches Scott in the arm.

"OW!!!!! What was that for!"

"What did you tell him!!!!!" Anna whispers forcefully.

"N-Nothing Why!?!?!"

"SCOTT NATHAN SUMMERS!" Anna gives him a stern look.

"Well.....Errr....." Anna punches him in the arm again "OW!!!!! OW!!!!! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I told him that I thought that you were a lesbian, and that you had a crush on Kitty."

Anna's jaw drops, then she curls up into a ball on the floor at Scott's feet.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" She yells into her hands.

Scott bends over, and tries to help her up. He helps her to her chair, and she sits down with her face still buried in her hands.

"Scott, I can't believe you told him that!!!!! Now he knows that I'm gay!"

Scott begins to feel bad when he looks up at Paul, and they both say in unison.

"YOU'RE GAY!?!?!?!"

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I know that it kinda dragged a bit in the beginning, but I promise that things will pick up in later chapters, so please be patient. Thanx for reading, and please don't forget to review.


	4. Turn of the Rogue

I've reposted this chapter because in the latest issue of Ultimate X-Men, they reavealed what Rogue's real name is. Thanx to Leafee for sharing this bit of information. But, what I am wondering now is what her last name is?

Those of you who followed this fic, I deeply apologize. I left a cliffhanger on the last chapter thinking that I would be posting that week, but then this fic was removed, and now you're waiting on me. I'm Sorry. I'll probably add a few details here and there, but for the most part, the main plot line is not going to change. If you have any suggestions of details or plot points that you thought needed to be elaborated more, let me know, and I'll make some additions. I'm just trying to get caught up as soon as possible because I'm sure that you all want to see what happens next. Here is the next chapter, Enjoy, and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, or any of the other shows that I may mention for that matter. Someone who gets paid a lot more money, and works a lot less harder than I do does. :::sigh:::

Replies:

X00001: No, I haven't changed anything yet. I'm mostly trying to get caught up to where I was when it was removed as soon as possible. I will probably add a few details here and there, but nothing in the plot line will change.

* * *

"YOU'RE GAY!?!?!?!" Scott and Paul say in unison.

"What are you talking about???? You just said that you told James that I was Gay?!?!?!"

"Yeah, but that was just to mess with James's head, I didn't think that it was true!"

"W-Wait, C'mon Scott," Paul interjects. "We've always suspected that she was gay."

"Yeah, but speculation and fact are two different things!" Scott sits down from the shock of it all. "So, was I right about Kitty?"

Anna buries her face in her hands again. "This is not happening to me!"

Marian walks into the waiting room for her meeting, as Anna wallows in her embarrassment. "Hi Scott, Hi Paul."

"Hi Marian." Scott and Paul say in Perfect unison.

Marian looks over at Anna, then turns to the two boys. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's just having a bit of a crisis right now.

Anna looks up at the group. "Crisis? Crisis! This is more than a crisis, my life is over! And it's all his fault!" Anna shouts as she points angrily at Scott.

Marian is not sure what is going on, and really is not interested. "Errr, C-Can you please tell James that I'm here?"

Anna shoots Scott an evil look causing him to cower behind Paul in fear. "Yes, I'm sorry about that. I'll tell him that you're here." Anna buzzes in over the intercom, "Marian is here for her meeting."

Meanwhile in the office, James is rifling through papers on his desk trying to find Rogue's new contract. As the break out star of the show, this was going to be the most important negotiation for the show. For the first time in the X-Men franchise, a character rivaled the popularity of Wolverine. The ratings for show that centered on her shot through the roof. She was by far the most popular character on the show, and had built a huge fan base. If she didn't agree to come back, then there was no point in continuing the rest of the meetings. The show would be over. James finds the contract, and cleans up his desk.

"Thank you Anna, send her in please."

"You may go in now." Anna says politely.

Marian nods, and goes into James's office. She closes the door behind her, and Anna stands up, and hits Scott again.

"OW, OW, OW!!!!! I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Do you have any idea what you have done, I could get fired over this!"

"Relax, James isn't the type to fire you over this." Scott says holding up his hands defencively.

"How the hell do you know?!?!?!" Anna expounds, "He fires people every season, what makes you think that he wouldn't fire me!"

"Calm down, I don't even think that he believed me."

"Scott Summers, I swear if....."

"D-Don't worry Anna" Paul interrupts, "Even is he does believe Scott, I think he's too afraid of a sexual harassment lawsuit to do or say anything."

"You better pray that he is or else, so help me, I'm going to hang you from the lot flag pole by your tongue ring!"

Scott and Paul both flinch at the mental image of what Anna threatened to do. "Y-yeah, I get the point!" Scott says hesitantly.

Scott motions to Paul that they should take this opportunity to leave. But before they leave, Scott can't fight the urge.

"S-So, are you going to call her?"

Anna slams her palms into her desk, and stands up. Scott pushes Paul out the door, and they leave slamming the door behind them.

James sits back in his seat and tries to relax. The door to his office opens and Marian walks into the office. She is wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a red button down shirt. She looks nothing like her X-Men counterpart. She did however take a liking to the look of her character's signature white stripe, and still had it even though filming was over.

James is visibly nervous over this meeting, more so than with Kit-Katherine. The entire future of the show hinged on the next 30 minutes. He uncomfortably shifts his weight in his seat, and tries to look calm. He is about to greet her when.....

"Relax, I'm going to come back for another season." Marian says with a smile as she sits down.

James breaths a sigh of relief.

"Hold on, don't get too comfortable, this is still a negotiation." Marian smirks.

"Y-Yes, I know, and you will be glad to know that you are now the highest paid cast member on the show along with Logan."

"Well, that is nice to know, but to be honest, money is not what I am really concerned about."

This confuses James, and causes him to raise an eye brow. "R-Really" James gets a sudden feeling of impending doom. "Well, this is what we are here for, what concerns do you have."

"I think you know that I gave up a lot for this show. I mean, I was up for the part of, no pun intended, the Marian Slayer on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But, since I had committed to this show, I had to pass on it. Then that bitch Faith got it."

James draws back in shock at the sound of Marian cursing. She never cursed, and even disliked having to do it on camera.

"Yes we are aware of that, but you have to admit that your career has broken out this year. Your character came to the fore front of the show this season, and you played a major role in the finale."

"Yes, I know, and I really appreciate it, but I just want to make sure that the show doesn't stifle my career by type casting me."

"I don't think that you have to worry about your career being stifled. I mean, your issue of Maxim was the biggest selling issue since the Marge Simpson issue."

"You see, that's what I am talking about. That wasn't me on the cover. That was the X-Man. I always wonder if my career would have been better off if I did Buffy instead of this."

"Marian, look at what you have done with the character. This is the first time in the history of the X-Men franchise that another character was equal, and dare I say more popular than the Wolverine."

"And what has it gotten me? After her stint on Buffy, Faith was in "Bring It On", and then "The New Guy". The only reason that she left the show was because Buffy was getting pissy cause Faith was getting more popular than her. Now she has her own show.....What am I doing? I'm still playing on an ensemble show!"

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that Marian. Next season, we are giving you top billing on the opening credits, and...." James leans forward in his seat, and Marian leans in so that she can hear him whisper. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but there is talk that they want to make a spin off with your character as the star."

Marian sits back in her seat dejected. "Are you listening to me at all?????"

James looks at her puzzled. He thought that she would be excited to hear that she might be getting her own show.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't care about getting more money, or top billing, or even my own show! Do you think that I want to play the same character my whole life?!?!?!?!"

"Well, some actors would appreciate the stability of it. Come on Marian, that is your character. No one will be able play her the way you did."

Marian huffs in frustration. "Do you even speak English?!?!?! Look, all I want is just more freedom to pursue other projects OUTSIDE of X-Men Evolution."

"Well what about that movie where....."

"Hello?!?!?! I played a reclusive Goth girl who had a crush on her best friend. Sound familiar?"

"Well, What about....."

"Yeah, I played a dark, life absorbing succubus. I fired my agent after that one." Marian lets out a sigh, and slumps back into her seat. "Don't get me wrong, I love the role I have on X-Men, but I just want to play characters that are different from the one I play on the show. I'm an accomplished actress, I'm not turning my back on my fans, I just want to expand my appeal. That's all."

"Oh, is that all? Well, we weren't sure if you were going to be interested in anything like this, but there is a project in the works, and we thought that you'd be perfect for it."

Marian perks up in her chair. "Really, What is it?"

Meanwhile, in front of James's office, Anna is sitting at her desk with the telephone receiver to her ear. She nervously twirls the cord around her finger, as she listens to the sound of the phone ringing on the other end. She gasps as someone answers the phone.

Kitty's Voice: Hello?

Anna freezes in her seat not knowing what to say. She panics, and hangs up the phone.

Back in the office, James is pitching Marian the movie role that may be what she is looking for. "Well, we are planning on making a Teen Titans movie, and one of the characters can't do it because she's pregnant."

"Really, Who?" Marian says excitedly thinking that she would get the chance to play Starfire, or maybe even a villain.

"Raven, you know the little Goth girl."

Stands up totally dejected. "What the Fuck! Have you not heard one god damn word I've said today?!?!?!? I'll be playing the exact same fucking character that I do here."

"Marian, please try to relax. This is an opportunity of a life time. Teen Titans is the only show on Kids WB that has higher ratings than X-Men. You're perfect for the rol....."

"Perfect?!?!?! It's the same role!!!!! Marian pauses as she realizes something.

"Raven is pregnant????? Isn't she only 14????"

"Yeah well, she got knocked up by Beast Boy."

Out in the waiting room "Hello National Inquirer, I have another scoop for you....."

"I told them to stop messing around." James say mater-of-factly. "What they were doing was detrimental to the show, and now look what happened."

Marian always suspected that something was going on with those two. Even on the show, you could tell that there was awkwardness between them, now she knew why.

"Look, I don't want to do anymore roles that have anything to do with Goth characters, life-force absorbing mutants, or lovesick, reclusive high school students other than the one on this show!" She leans over and signs the contract. "Unless something changes around here, success or not, this will be my last season with the show!" Marian turns around, and leaves the office.

At her desk, Anna slouches in her seat, and debates what to do next. She picks up the piece of paper with Kitty's number on it. She studies it intently until she reaches over and picks up the telephone receiver. Anna is sits at her desk with the telephone receiver to her ear. She nervously twirls the cord around her finger, as she listens to the sound of the phone ringing on the other end. She gasps as someone answers the phone.

"Hello?"

Anna freezes in her seat not knowing what to say. She panics, and hangs up the phone.

Anna is at a total loss as to what to do next. Completely flummoxed, she resolves that she needs to get her mind off of the problem at hand. She faces her computer, and logs into the chat room on

AnnaLuvsKitty has logged in

AnnaLuvsKitty: Greetings all ':)

Lancemustdie: Hiyas ':)

Kittyfan: Wave

Lockheed237: Greetings

KittyRasputin: LTNS Anna

KietrosMustDie: Where ya been ALK?

AnnaLuvsKitty: Work, work, work. KMD ':(

KietrosMustDie: ":(

AnnaLuvsKitty: So what are we talking about?

NctrnlBst: Who do we always talk about? PpPp

SpeedDemon465: KIETROS! KIETROS! KIETROS!

NctrnlBst has booted SpeedDemon465 from the chat room.

Lancemustdie: roflol

AnnaLuvsKitty: lol

Lockheed237: Rotflmao! Good Riddance!

SpeedDemon465 has logged in

NctrnlBst has booted SpeedDemon465 from the chat room.

SpeedDemon465 has logged in

NctrnlBst has booted SpeedDemon465 from the chat room.

NctrnlBst: Persistent Bastage isn't he? P

Kittyfan: lololol

Lancemustdie: hehe

AnnaLovesKitty: So what is the topic?

KittyRasputin: CLOTHES!!!!!

AnnaLuvsKitty: Did you see the new clothes she was wearing this season, they are so cute. ':)

Kittyfan: Yeah, I loved them.

Lancemustdie: Yeah, they were so much better than the pink outfit they had her wearing in season #1.

AnnaLuvsKitty: Yeah, but she was still cute in it.

Suddenly the office door flies open, and Marian comes storming out. Anna frantically closes the browser window and tries to look busy.

AnnaLuvsKitty has logged out

James comes running out of his office.

"Thanks a lot Marian. This will be the best season yet.....Oh, and I'll get back to you about that "Titans" thing."

"I take it everything went well?"

"Yeah, pretty good." James says very proud of himself.

Just then Kurt strides into the waiting room.

"We have to talk!" Kurt says angrily as he grabs James by the arm, and pulls him into the office, slamming the door behind them.

"Oooh, this can't be good." Anna says as she logs back on to

AnnaLuvsKitty has logged in

Lancemustdie: WB ':)

Kittyfan: wb

Lockheed237: Hiyas Annie

AnnaLuvsKitty: Hi everyone, just a little excitement at work. So anyone seen the new OAV that Kitty was in?

* * *

For those of you who are wondering, there is no It's just an address that I made up. I even did a web search to make sure that it wasn't a real site.

Hope you like the chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	5. La Bella Mafia

Hey all, here is another chapter. Just trying to get caught up as fast as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, Kids WB or any of the other shows that I may mention for that matter. Someone who gets paid a lot more money, and works a lot less harder than I do does. sigh 

* * *

Kurt Unceremoniously hauls James into his office. James, still proud of himself after Rogue's negotiation, thought his day was starting to look up. Then Kurt comes storming into the office.

"Is there something I can help you with Kurt?" James says while fixing his ruffled clothes.

"Am I being CUT from the cast?!?!?!?!" Kurt says angrily just inches from his face.

"C-Calm down Kurt......Lets have a seat."

"I don't want to calm down, Am I getting cut or what?"

"H-Hold on, where did you hear that?"

At her desk, Anna is chatting away on her computer when she glances over at the paper with Kitty's number on her desk. She had already tried several times to call her, but chickened out every time Kitty answered the phone.

"What the hell is your problem?!?!?!" Anna thinks to herself. "Just call her you idiot!"

Anna picks up the receiver, and dials Kitty's number again for the umpteenth time. The phone rings once.....twice.....Then half way through the third ring, Kitty answers the phone.

"Look whoever the hell this is, I don't know that the hell is wrong with you but....."

Anna quickly hangs up the phone and lets out a mournful sigh. She resolves that she is obviously not ready to talk to Kitty, so she turns back towards her computer

Anna opens another internet window, and logs one to her on-line banking. She switches back and forth between her chat room, and reading her statement. She scrolls down the list of transactions, and comes to a fairly large deposit.

Deposit from Animation Magazine Inc $5,000.

"Well, it's about damn time, I gave them that scoop over a month ago."

Meanwhile in James' office, Kurt pulls a rolled up copy of Animation Magazine out of his back pocket, and hands it to James. James opens it up, and reads it.

"What? It's the Fall Preview issue?"

"Open it up to the Kids WB section!" Kurt Demands.

James does as he is ordered, and to his surprise, in bold letters: NIGHTCRAWLER SWITCH OUT. Kurt snatches the magazine from James, and begins to read aloud.

"Although he has proven to be the most popular incarnation of fan favorite "Nightcrawler", Animation Magazine has heard rumors that Kurt Wagner may not be returning for the new season of X-Men Evolution." Kurt's voice gets more agitated,

"Top of the list for possible replacements is Beast Boy from Teen Titans fame. Although he admits to being approached by Kids WB execs about the roll, Beast Boy has not confirmed if he would be willing to play the popular character. Kurt Wagner was unable to be reached for comment."

Kurt holds up the magazine and throws it onto James' desk.

"What the hell is this shit!!!!!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Hold on a minute!" James tries to figure out how this story got out.

"Damn, they are getting cheep!" Anna says to herself. "There was a time when a scoop like that would have gotten me $12,000-$15,000 easy."

Anna picks up the receiver on the telephone and dials the direct line to Animation Magazine's editor. "Hello"

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh Hi An....."

"Don't use my name on the phone you Stupid Ass!"

"Oh yeah, S-Sorry."

"What is up with this measily five grand?!?!?! I should have gotten three times that for that scoop!"

"Errr.....Well.....Ah.....You see....."

"Don't Errr/Well me! This is a business, not a charity. If you won't pay me accordingly, then I'll just take my business elsewhere."

"N-No!" Stammers the editor.

Anna had the best network of informants not only on the Kids WB lot, but throughout WB's entire production company, and he couldn't afford to lose such a valuable source of information. Sure, she was expensive, but her information was always accurate.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I'll make sure that accounting deposits the right amount into your account."

"Good, and don't let this happen again!" Anna hangs up the phone forcefully for added effect.

Anna pulls out a ledger book from her bag, and begins writing a check out to one of her many informants in the secretary pool.

"Why the hell did I agree to a 15 commission?" Anna shakes her head. She picks up the phone, and calls the secretary pool. "Yeah, it's Squid. Tell Karen to come to my office when she gets a chance, I have a commission check for her." Listens to the voice on the other end of the line. "HE DID WHAT!?!?!?! WHY THAT TIN PLATED, GLOWING EYED, COLOSSUS WANNABE!" A voice speaks on the line. "Doesn't he know that this is my lot, and NOBODY runs a pool on this lot with out MY permission!"

Meanwhile in James' office, Kurt gives him some very unsettling news.

"Yeah, I heard about him knocking up Raven."

"W-W-WHAT!!!!! Where did you hear that!"

"It's all over the lot. Cyborg started a poll for the date Raven gives birth. The pot is up to over $2000."

"Why me?!?!?!?" James says before he begins pounding his head on the desk.

Anna, at her desk is trying to work out the Cyborg situation. "Send a couple of guys from the Grips Dept. to have a talk with him. I want a cut of that pool"

Back in the office, Kurt looks at James quizzically. "Are you alright?"

Just then his phone rings. James is too preoccupied slamming his head into his desk to notice.

"A-Are you going to get that?" Kurt inquires as James continues to slam his head into the desk.

James looks up from his desk. "Oh.....Ummm yeah." James picks up the receiver, "Hello James speaking."

James is interrupted by Kitty's voice. "Listen you little SHIT!!!!!" James flinches as he hears Kitty's voice shrill on the other end of the line. "I know that it's you who keeps calling and hanging up on me. I don't know what the hell your malfunction is, but quit it, or I'll march into your office, and CUT YOUR BALLS OFF!!!!!" James hears Kitty slam down the phone on the other end.

James sits at his desk in shock with the receiver still to his ear. He snaps out of his trance, and hangs up the phone. He then proceeds to pound his head into his desk.

"Why didn't I become a proctologist like my mother wanted me to?????"

"Ummm, well, if there is nothing else, then I guess I'll be going."

James looks up from his desk. "Errr, Yeah, thanks for your time Kurt."

Kurt gets up from his seat, and heads towards the door leaving James slouching in his chair. After several minutes, James reaches over to the intercom and buzzes Anna's desk.

In the waiting room, Kurt is leaning on the edge of Anna's desk, while a disgruntled Anna sits in her chair, arms crossed.

"Come on, what's your phone number? You and I would have a blast!"

"Sorry, not interested." Anna quips.

"Well, can I at least take you to lunch?"

"No thanks." Anna pulls out a brown paper bag from a drawer in the desk.

Kurt picks up the sack and looks in it. "Hey, Peanut Butter and Banana sandwiches, did you know that these are Kit-Katherine's favorite?"

"Errrr....Ummmm.....NO I didn't." Tries not to look guilty.

Kurt throws the sack into the trash can next to her desk. "Come on, I'll take you to the best restaurant in town."

Anna is about ready to knock him off of the edge of her desk when James chimes in over the intercom.

"Anna, can you please call Charles, and confirm our lunch meeting?"

Anna reaches over to the intercom. "Yes sir, right away."

"Well, since your boss is going to be out of the office, maybe we can stay here?" Kurt says with a smirk.

Anna picks up the receiver of the phone and begins dialing a number. "I'm sorry Kurt, I have a lot of work to do here. Maybe another time." She says with a fake smile.

"You bet, I'll call ya." Kurt turns and walks out of the waiting room. "Oh yeah, Chicks dig the Fuzzy Dude!" He says to himself.

Anna overhears Kurt's message to himself as he walks away. "Pffft, Fuzzy Dude?!?!?! What a creep."

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. If you like this fic, please feel free to subscribe to my C2 "Season 5". Thanx for reading, and please review.


	6. Telephonic Invasion

Here is another chapter, Hope you like it, and please don't forget to review.

Insert Funny Worded, Grammatically Incorrect Disclaimer Here:

Replies:

RikaTabithaStarr: Yeah it was, and at first, I did it because I thought that it would be easier to write. Not that combining two stories together, and editing them so it makes sense is easy.

* * *

To the relief of Anna, Kurt finally leaves the office. She calls Charles Xavier to confirm James's lunch meeting. "Good morning Mr. Xavier, I'm calling to confirm you lunch meeting. :::Charles speaks::: Yes sir, I'll tell him, and he will see you shortly. Thank you."

While Anna is talking to Charles on the phone, a tall dark complexion woman with wavy black hair enters the waiting room. She makes her way towards Anna's desk. She waves to Anna, and Anna acknowledges her with a nod. Anna hangs up the phone, and buzzes James over the intercom.

"Mr. Xavier says that he'll be a little late, but he'll meet you at the café as scheduled."

Anna can hear James sigh in disappointment over the intercom. "Alright, Thank you Anna."

Anna turns to the woman standing at the edge of her desk.

"Hi Karen, I think that you'll be happy with this check."

"Hi Anna, I could so use some money right now."

Anna hands Karen a check, and Karen nearly faints when she sees it.

"Whoa!!!!! This check is for over $2000 dollars!"

"Oh..... well, I can cut you another one if it's too much?"

"N-No, this is fine." Karen says clutching the check as if her life depended on it.

The door to James's office swings open, and James come trudging out of his office with his head wrapped with bandages.

Karen looks at James quizzically. "What happened James?"

"Contract renegotiation." Anna says with a smirk.

"Oh..... Ki....."

"No, this I did to myself." James says as he makes the slow walk out the door to his meeting.

Karen folds up the check, and sticks it into her pocket. "See ya around Squid."

James looks over at Anna, puzzled. "Did she just call you Squid?????" 

"Errr.....uh.....Yeah, that's what the girls at the secretary pool call me."

"Why?"

"Ummmm.....Uh.....You see a.....Yeah, the girls call me that to make fun of me because I always order Calamari when we go out to lunch." Anna tries to hide her guilt. "So uh.....You want me to give you a call to get you out of the meeting?"

"YES, give me ten minutes to get him to sign, then call my cell." That said, James slowly walks out of the waiting room. James leaves the office, closing the door behind him. As soon as they hear the sound of the tumblers in the lock click into place, the two women break into a fit of giggles. Once the laughter dies down, Karen turns and leaves the waiting room to return to the secretary pool.

Anna reaches into her rubbish pail and grabs the brown paper bag with her lunch in it. She begins pulling out her lunch from the lunch sack, and is about to take a bite out of her sandwich, when her phone rings. She looks at the caller I.D., and recognizes that the number belongs to the editor for the National Inquirer. Anna puts down her sandwich, and answers the phone.

"Well it's about time that you called. This is not the way to conduct business!"

"I apologize, my secretary didn't know that it was you."

"Whatever! So, this a standard deal.....As a matter of fact, No, I'm upping price to compensate me for the inconvenience."

"You're crazy! No piece of gossip is worth that much!"

"Fine, then I'll just take my business to The Globe....."

"Alright, I'll pay you what you want. You really are a Shark when it comes to negotiating. Remind me to never to sit across from you on the negotiation table."

"Don't you forget it! I'll expect payment to be deposited into my account with in the hour. When I have confirmation of the deposit, someone from my office will fax you the details of the story."

"Do I at least get to know what I'm paying for?"

"Have I ever given you a story before I got paid? Don't worry, this story is worth it." Anna hangs up the phone, and is about to eat her lunch when the phone rings again. She glares at the phone annoyingly. Anna checks the Caller I.D., but doesn't recognize the number. Anna huffs, as she puts down her sandwich. She reaches over and picks up the receiver.

"Hello," Anna sinks into her seat when she hears who it is. "What do you want Kurt!"

"Hey Hot Stuff!"

At a nearby café, Charles walks (Yes in my AU, he can walk) into a, open air café. He sees James sitting at a table shaded by an umbrella, reading a menu. He strolls over to the table for his lunch meeting with James.

"Good afternoon James"

James looks up from his menu, "Hello Charles." Charles is taken by surprise by the sight of James's head wrapped up with gauze.

"Errr, What happened?"

"I cut my self shaving!" James says sarcastically.

"Did Kit....."

"No, not this time.....Although I did get a very interesting phone call from her about an hour ago."

"What was it this time?"

"Who knows with that girl? As long as I don't end up in the hospital again, I don't really care."

"I'm surprised that you didn't fire her after your second testicular retrieval operation." Charles says as he takes a seat at the table.

"Would you fire her?"

"Do I look suicidal?" Charles says with a smirk. "How did that operation go by the way? Is there much scaring?" Charles says from behind a menu.

James winces at the memory of it, although the second operation wasn't as painful as the first. "I'd rather not talk about it now.....or ever again for that matter."

Charles grins at James's discomfort. He always took a perverse pleasure in seeing James suffering at the hands of Kitty. He inwardly grins as a waiter approaches the table.

"Greetings gentlemen, are you ready to order?"

Charles looks up from his menu. "Yes, I'll have a, order of the organic greens. They are locally grown right? Eh, never mind, but can I get it without the cheese, and can you have the dressing made fresh please? I don't like it when the vinaigrette sits for too long, and you never really know how long it's been sitting in a bottle in their cooler. Aaaaand can I get poached chicken instead of the grilled. Oh and please make sure that they use an all vegetable base court bouillon. No meat base.....On second thought make that steamed seasoned very lightly with herbs and sea salt, preferably with Hawaiian alae salt. And tell Jean Luc not to use that fake stuff made with the colored clay this time."

James sits, and stares with a raised eyebrow at Charles. "Errr, I'll just have the soup of the day, and a house salad."

Charles hands his menu to the waiter, then directs his attention to James. "Okay, I realize that you've already had a long day, so I'm going to get to the point."

Back in the office, Anna tries to fend off Kurt's telephonic advances.

"What do you want, I told you not to call me here!"

"Well, you wouldn't give me your private number, so how else am I supposed to get a hold of you?"

"What do you know? That's exactly the point!"

"Come on Anna, give me a chance."

"No, I'm not interested Kurt!"

"Why not? You hardly know me. At least get to know me before you write me off."

"No Kurt, now please stop pursuing me." Anna quips as she hangs up the phone.

Anna picks up her sandwich, and is about to take a bite when she looks at the clock on her desk.

"Oh Shit, I'm late!"

Anna picks up the receiver, and hits James's cell on the speed dial. She waits anxiously for the call to be put through.

James begins to feel his temples begin to throb. He swears that if he didn't have a bandage on his head, they would grow and grow until they finally exploded. Something that he would gratefully prefer, instead of having to continue with the rest of the day.

"Alright Charles, what can I do for you?"

"I feel that my role in the show is slipping. I'm Professor X. I AM the Institute, and there would be no Institute with out me. Another thing is that I started out as the highest paid cast member on the show, and now I'm the second behind Logan."

"Well, actually third now, and I wonder what his snotty, health conscience, body sculpting, narcissistic ass will do when they kill his character in the first episode of the season to begin the Age of Apocalypse storyline." James thinks to himself while Charles rambles on.

"James.....JAMES!!!!! Are you paying attention to me?

"Whoa! Errrr sorry, you were saying?"

"Well, Why can't you make Professor X's character more physical? I did some research, and in the comics, he wasn't paralyzed, both his legs were crushed in an accident. So there would be no reason that the writers couldn't whip something up. I mean I do my own stunts," Charles stands up, and does a back flip into a handstand. He then proceeds to do handstand pushups before returning to his seat. "and it would give me an opportunity show off some of my physical prowess."

"Yes, we are fully aware of your physical abilities, and I will see what the writers can come up with. You are right about the Professor's legs, and as you know, we played around with the Professor walking around in a few scenes last season. The fans didn't really have much of a problem with it. It was in some ways the highlight of a few of the episodes.

"Great, and tell them to try and work in a few scenes of me working out." Charles lifts up his shirt. "I mean check out these abs. I wash my clothes on these when I take a bath."

James sits in his seat, contemplating homicide while listening to Charles. James ponders taking a syringe and sucking some of the fat out of Charles' head, then injecting it into his ass when his phone rings. He answers the phone on the first ring.

James turns and whispers into his phone. Not that Charles would have noticed. He was too busy talking about how excellent his glutes looked on camera, and that they should highlight them more on the show. "Hello, James speaking. What the hell kept you? You were supposed to call me a half hour ago!"

"Sorry, but Kurt called the office, and I couldn't get him off of the line."

"Well, it's about time! I'm dy'n here listening to this guy..... He never stops talking about his body!"

Charles stands up and starts flexing his butt cheeks. "Here, Feel them. Go ahead, feel how firm they are."

James doesn't pay attention to Charles. He reaches out, and grabs Charles's ass while still talking to Anna on his phone. "Yeah well, I'm getting the hell out of here. I'm coming back to the office......Okay bye."

James hangs up his phone, and turns to face Charles. It is then that he realizes that that his hand in on Charles' ass. He pulls it away with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ummm, Sorry Charles, something came up at the office, I have to go."

"Oh, that's okay, well get our food take out, and I'll go with you. We can finish the meeting at your office.

"N-No! T-That's okay, you stay and finish your lunch. The studio is paying for it."

James quickly exits the restaurant leaving Charles at the table. Just as James leaves, a beautiful young woman sitting on a neighboring table leans over to Charles.

"Excuse me, but haven't I seen you on T.V. somewhere?"

"Why yes, I'm a very famous actor."

"I knew it.....You're Mr. Clean aren't you?"

* * *

Hope that you all liked the chapter. Please don't forget to review. If you like this story, then please check out my C2 "Season 5" There are fics in the archive by heartsyhawk, MorriganFearn, Leafee LeBeau, Agent-G, Star-of-Chaos, and Raniatlw. 


	7. Party Girl: Dancing, Tequilla, and the M...

Yes! This is by far my favorite chapter from "Meeting with the Execs." Jean's character is by far the furthest from her X-Men counterpart. Hope you like this chapter, and please don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own (Insert name of show here). I do own (Insert names here). (Insert funny phrase here).

* * *

James returns to the Kids WB lot after his excruciating meeting with Charles. He left the café in such a hurry, that didn't even get a chance to eat his lunch. He made a quick stop at the Studio cafeteria for a bite to eat before returning to his office. While on his way back to his office, he is almost run over by a red convertible. The car pulls into a parking stall in front of the building his office is in. To his surprise, and sudden horror, Jean steps out of the car. She is wearing a thigh high metallic blue mini skirt with, what as far as he could make out, a matching piece of cloth as a top which barely covered her buxom figure. She catches sight of him, and tips her head forward, pulling down her sunglasses slightly. With her index finger she mischievously beckons him to come closer. Since she saw him, James had no other option but to submit to her nonverbal request. He hangs his head solemnly, as he walks over to her. 

"Errr, Hi Jean. I guess you're here for meeting Huh?"

"Well, this is the time you told me to show up."

"Is this what you usually wear to business meetings?"

"It is when I'm meeting with you." Jean says as she gives him a wink.

James looks at her with a raised eye brow. "Well, we try to keep things professional around here."

"Oh relax Jamie, I just came from a party, and didn't have time to change."

"Party? It's almost 1:30 in the after noon?!?!" James says as he looks at his watch.

"If I had your number, I could have called last night, and invited you to come along."

"No, that's fine, and I don't think that my wife would appre..... WHOA WHOA WHOA WAIT! You have been at a party from last night until now?????"

"Well, actually, I just got off the plane a few minutes ago, and drove right over. Hey, it was a great party."

James shakes his head, "I don't want to know. Let's head to my office, so we can get this meeting started."

"Sounds good Jamie." Jean says with an impish grin.

James turns towards the door of the office building. He starts walking towards the door when he yelps as Jean grabs a hand full of his butt.

"J-Jean!!!!! What are you doing?????"

"Oh relax Jamie, it's all in fun, and admit it, you liked it."

"Jean please don't do that, people could get the wrong idea, and please don't call me Jamie."

"Oh poo." Jean says as she playfully glides her finger down James's nose, then turns and saunters through the door.

Jean walks into the waiting room for James' office. Anna is sitting at her desk reading a magazine, and finishing her lunch. A shadow casts over the magazine on her desk. Anna looks up, and her eyes widen when she sees Jean sitting, legs crossed, on the edge of her desk. Anna's jaw drops, and she blushes deeply. There is a bit of peanut butter on Anna's upper lip. Jean reaches over with her finger, and wipes it way. Then, she takes it into her mouth, and sucks it off of her finger which causes Anna's blush to deepen. Jean then gets up off of Anna's desk, and walks into James's office. Before reaching the door, Jean looks over her shoulder at Anna, and winks at her causing Anna's face to become as red as Jean's wavy locks.

James walks into the waiting room to find Anna sitting dumbfounded in her seat.

"Are you alright?

Anna looks up from her desk. "Dyauh Y-Yeah.....Must have been something I ate."

James raises an eyebrow at her, and decides that he really isn't in the mood for idol chitchat. He just wanted to get this hell of a day over with, and if it meant spending a half hour alone with another needy, self absorbed actor, then so be it!

"I'll be in a meeting with Jean if you need me."

Anna is still lost in her own world and doesn't hear James.

"Anna?"

"S-Sure," Anna looks over at James, "she's already in your office."

James shakes his head at Anna, and walks into his office, closing the door behind him.

Anna hunches over and buries her face in her hands. Granted, her day wasn't going as bad as James', but after all that had happened to her today, she was starting to get accustomed to the feeling of the weight of her head in her hands.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Anna says to herself as she begins to think back to that night with Jean.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anna was out at a nightclub with Scott and Paul. At least she arrived with them. They had long disappeared into whatever backroom or closet that they could find. They had not come out to the cast yet, but it was obvious to Anna that there was something going on. She had spent enough time with them to have figured it our long ago. It's not like they were trying to hide it, and if they were, they weren't doing a very good job of it.

Anna was sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand, watching everyone on the dance floor. It was then that Jean made her grand entrance with what appeared to be a midget of some sort. Upon closer inspection, Anna recognized the "midget" as the Boy Wonder himself. It wasn't that he was really that short, it's just that standing next to Jean, he appeared to be barely tall enough to get on the rides at Disneyland.

Anna scans the crowed again. It is then that she notices that Jean is walking towards her.

"Perhaps she is just coming to the bar to get a drink." Anna thinks to herself.

To Anna's surprise, Jean waves to her. Anna looks around to see if maybe Scott or Paul had returned, and she was in fact waving to them. Neither of them was around, so she resolved that unless Jean knew someone else sitting at the bar, she was in fact waving to her. Anna hesitantly raises her hand and waves at Jean.

Jean saunters up to Anna. She is wearing a red silky low cut two piece dress, that barley covered her curvy figure. Anna's breath is literally taken away by the sight of her. Jean takes Anna's drink from her, and takes a sip through the little cocktail straw.

"Hi" Jean says seductively with her head tilted down slightly so that she is almost looking up at Anna.

"Errr.....Hi"

"You work for Jamie don't you?"

"James? Y-Yeah."

Anna can't deny how attractive Jean is, but she still feels uncomfortable by the way that Jean is looking at her as if she were a piece of meat, and Jean was a hungry lioness.

"Would you like to dance?"

Before Anna can answer, Jean takes her hand, and wisps her to the dance floor. Anna tries to keep her distance, but Jean grabs her by the hips, and pulls her in close. Jean grinds into Anna's leg causing her to flush. The rhythm of the music begins to penetrate into Anna's pelvis. She begins to lose her self in the music, and grinds into Jean, much to the disbelief and pleasure of on lookers throughout the club.

Anna wasn't too concerned about tabloids or paparazzi. She had enough pull with the various news agencies in town, that no one would dare print a story about her. The club that they were in was also frequented by many celebrities, so the club took a great deal of precautions to make sure that no cameras made it into the club.

Jean moves around behind Anna, and her hands begin to snake their way over Anna's body. Anna enjoys the feeling of Jean's light but sensual touch until her hand finds its way into Anna's skirt. Anna's eyes snap open. She turns around abruptly, and is met by a passionate kiss by Jean.

Anna's eyes open wide with surprise, then slowly shut as Anna returns the kiss. Jean wraps her arms around Anna's neck. Jean pulls away from Anna slightly. Anna leans into Jean not wanting to break the kiss, but loses Jean's lips as she pulls away. Anna opens her eyes to see Jean smiling at her.

"Come on." Jean takes Anna's hand and leads her through the crowd to the back of the club.

Anna doesn't say a word, and follows her obediently.

A short time later, Jean and Anna are making out again against a fire exit at the back of the club. Jean pulls away from Anna, and opens the door. Anna follows Jean into an alley behind the club to find a red convertible parked there. Jean climbs into the driver's seat, and motions Anna to join her in the car. Anna opens the door, and places one foot in the car when she remembers something.

"Oh, I sorta came with Scott and Paul. I shouldn't just leave with out telling them anything".

"You know as much as I do, that they are off doing their own thing right now, and have probably left the club hours ago."

"W-Well what about R-Robin?"

"Who Drake? Don't worry about him, he'll catch up later."

Anna hesitantly gets into the car. She closes the door as she takes her seat. Jean hands Anna a bottle of Tequila, then zooms off before Anna even has a chance to fasten her seatbelt. In what seams to be a matter of seconds, and ¾ of a bottle of tequila later, they arrive at a large house in West Beverly Hills.

"Where are we?" Anna slurs as she stumbles out of the car.

"This is my place."

Anna is amazed at the size of this place, she was sure that there was no way that Jean could afford all of this, even on her salary.

"How do you pay for all of this?????"

"Well, this really isn't my place, this is my parent's California home, but you don't have to worry, they spend most of their time in New York. They never come here."

Shortly after they arrive, Tim Drake (aka Robin) pulls up in a black Massarati.

Anna looks over at him as he climbs out of his car, and walks over to them.

Jean takes the bottle of tequila from Anna. She takes a drink from it, then grabs the back of Anna's head, and pulls her into a kiss. She then hands Drake the bottle, and leans over to kiss him. Jean leads Anna into the house with Tim guzzling the remainder of the tequila, following close behind. He finishes the bottle, and throws it into the yard before entering the house, and closing the door behind him.

Anna feels her head pounding and the sun is glaring in her face though a nearby window. She tries to sit up, but winces at the pain of her throbbing head. She finally sits up, and opens her eyes. She grabs her head thinking that it will steady the spinning room. She raises her hands in front of her face to block the sunlight filtering through the large double glass doors leading out to what she assumes is a balcony. Her head finally stops spinning enough for her eyes to pull focus so that she can look around the room.

The events of the previous night are a complete blur. She has no idea where she is or how the hell she got there. Then pieces of her memory begin to comeback to her. She can remember dancing with Jean, but the rest is still as foggy as a San Francisco night. She rests her elbows on her knees and supports her still throbbing head in her hands.

Anna is startled as something in the King sized bed moves next to her. She slowly reaches over, and pulls back the covers to reveal a naked Jean lying next to her. Then she is startled again when something moves on the opposite side of her. Terrified, she reaches over with her shaking hand. She pulls back the covers to reveal Tim Drake this time.

Anna can feel herself begin to panic when she makes a sobering discovery. She looks over at the foot of the bed to find a camera mounted on a tripod.

"Oh Hell!!!!!

A month had passed since the tequila induced events of that night, and Anna had begun to put it behind her. She had returned to what could be conceived as a normal life again. She avoided Jean and Robin like the plague, but there was still the issue of the tape that egged her in the back of her mind.

"How the hell do you bring up the topic of a sex tape that you made with someone?" She thinks to herself while pouring a cup of coffee for James. "It's not like going over and asking to borrow a cup of sugar!"

Meanwhile, James sits in his office watching E! News Daily on television. There is a report on the new hot Sex Scandal in the news. James is barely paying attention, when he hears the two words that have just ruined his year.

"Several adult entertainment web sites have just started broadcasting the sex tape of famed X-Men Evolution Star JEAN GREY."

Anna walks into James's office to find him climbing out of his fifth story window. She runs over to the window, and pulls him back in.

"What are you doing?!?!?!"

"Haven't seen the reports?"

"What reports?"

James points to the T.V. Anna turns and looks at the television. Her jaw drops, and she nearly faints as the reporter on the television reveals the details of the story.

"And now we will cut to a press conference where Ms. Grey is about to make a statement."

"About a month ago, someone broke into my house, and stole several personal belongings of mine." Says Jean at a press conference outside of her West Beverly mansion. "I assume that that is how they got the tape. It was an intimate, and personal exchange between me and someone whom I cared about, and I am truly hurt that someone would exploit a very private moment. I am truly sorry that my family and friends were hurt by this, and right now, I would like to just put this behind me and move on with my life."

"D-Did they say who the other person was?????"

"And now we go to the set of the West Wing where the other star of this sex tape is prepared to make a statement." Says the reporter as if answering Anna's question directly.

"Hey, at least she was over 18 this time." Remarks West Wing star Sam Seaborn, "I even checked her I.D. to make sure."

Anna was relieved and terrified at the same time. She was glad that it wasn't the tape that she was in, but if this one came out, it would only be a matter of time before her tape surfaced. Then, Anna made a startling realization.....

"How many other people had Jean made tapes with?????"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::END OF FLASHBACK::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

James walks into his office to find Jean is sitting on his desk looking out the window.

He messages his temples, then walks over this his seat.

"Jean, please don't sit on my desk."

"Would you prefer me to sit in your lap?" Jean says naughtily.

"The chair will be fine thank you."

"Oh Poo Jamie, you're no fun." She says as she gets up from his desk, and walks towards the chair across from him.

"And I've told you, please don't call me Ja....."

Jean sits in the chair across from him causing her skirt to ride up revealing that she isn't wearing any underwear. James is surprised to find out that Jean is in FACT a natural red head. James can't help but to stare until Jean crosses her legs. He slowly looks up to see a mischievous grin on her face.

"So Jamie, is there anything I can.....DO for you?" Jean says while seductively rubbing her legs together.

"Deahhh," Shakes out of his trance, "Yes, you can stop going to all night parties for one. We've had this talk before Jean, and it doesn't look good for one of our stars to be plastered on tabloids, and gossip shows."

"What? I just want to have fun, and it's not like I go looking for photographers."

"Jean, you don't have to go looking for cameras. In our line of business, you can't go 10 feet with out running into a photographer. And let me say that we at Kids WB are not happy about that tape."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. My sleaze bag ex-boyfriend stole that tape from me and sold it."

"Why are you going around recording yourself having sex anyway?!?!?!?!"

"Oh don't act like you haven't done it. And if you haven't, then you should try it. It is a total turn on."

"Don't be ridiculous, I would never do a thing like that!" Which he knew was an out right lie.

"Hey, I apologized at the press conference."

"Jean that is not the point, your party girl life style reflects very negatively on the network. You act as if you are Pamela Anderson, or one of the Hilton sisters."

Jean getss very offended by what he just said. "Okay, first of all, these" Sticks her chest out, "are real, and secondly, unlike them, I can actually act!"

James massages his temples with his fingers. "Just try to tone it down a bit please. Okay? Now, if there is nothing else....."

"Actually, there is one thing."

James wonders if he would have had as many suicidal thoughts as a proctologist.

"What is it?" says James as he continues massaging his temples.

"Well.....Ummm.....You see, Penthouse has offered me a lot of money to appear in their magazine."

"ARE YOU CRAZY, OR JUST NUTS!!!!!

"Well, all these sites on the internet are making money off of my naked ass, why can't I? And besides, what about Rogue posing nude for Maxim?"

"Rogue wasn't fully naked, or having sex on the cover of Maxim!"

Jean stands up, and leans over James' desk. "Oh come on, Let me out of the modesty clause of my contract." She says as she leans down further to the point where James can see right down what can barely be considered the top of her outfit.

James shakes out of the trance cast upon him by Jean's two best negotiators. "Jean, you're lucky that we didn't use that modesty clause to fire you after that tape came out. Now if you are done, I have to get ready for my 2:00 meeting."

"Humph!" Jean stands up, and heads out of the office. Before exiting out the door, she glances over her shoulder. "You don't know what you're missing!" She says as she leaves, closing the door behind her.

"I've seen the tape, I know exactly what I'm missing out on, and that would have killed me!" James says to himself as he slouches in his chair.

Anna is pacing back and forth in front of the door to James' office. Just then, Jean opens the door.

"You don't know what you're missing!" She says before closing the door.

Jean turns, and is slightly startled by the sight of Anna standing there. Jean then gets a wry grin on her face.

"Hi Anna." Jean says whimsically.

"Errr....Uh.....Hi Jean." Anna replies as her face begins to turn as red as Jean's wavy locks. "Ummmm.....You look good."

"Thanks," Jean looks her over. "So do you."

"Jean, You know, we were both pretty drunk that night.....A-About that tape that we....."

Jean reaches up with her finger and presses it to Anna's lips, stopping her from speaking.

"Why don't you just come over sometime, and we can watch it together." Jean playfully winks at her, and walks out of the office.

Evan passes her as he enters the waiting room. He is too preoccupied with Jean's outfit, that he doesn't notice Anna's desk. He walks right into it slamming his knee into the corner of the desk, causing him to curse and hop around angrily.

* * *

I love my AU Jean. The little Skank! Hope that you all liked the chapter. Please don't forget to review. If you like this story, then please check out my C2 "Season 5" There are fics in the archive by heartsyhawk, MorriganFearn, Leafee LeBeau, Agent-G, Star-of-Chaos, and Raniatlw. 


	8. You're Fired!

Insert Funny Worded, Grammatically Incorrect Disclaimer Here:

* * *

Jean passes Evan as she leaves the waiting room. Evan is too preoccupied with Jean's outfit, that he doesn't notice Anna's desk. He walks right into it slamming his knee into the corner of the desk, causing him to curse and hop around angrily.

After Jean's proposal, Anna is totally oblivious to Evan's actions. Evan gathers his composure, and wipes the tears from his eyes. Evan looks at a dazed Anna sitting behind her desk.

"I'm.....Uh....." Evan Stammers, "Here for a meeting with James."

Anna snaps out of her trance for a moment. "Uh.....Just go in, he's waiting for you...... You soon to be unemployed bastard." Anna says beneath her breath as Evan limps by her desk into James' office.

Evan limps into James' office. James looks up from his desk. After a long day that today was shaping up to be, this was a meeting that he looked forward to. He noticed that he was limping again. For someone who played an avid skateboarder, and basketball player, the boy was a complete klutz.

Evan limps across the room, and sits in the chair opposite of James. Evan sits quietly as James rifles through his desk. James pulls out a piece of paper, and begins reading intently. Several minutes pass until Evan finally speaks up.

"Uh, James?" To which James holds up a finger indicating for Evan to hush, all the while, never looking away from the paper that he is reading.

Evan shifts his weight, uncomfortable by the silence in the room. Evan begins to fiddle with his hands until he practically jumps out of his seat when James breaks the silence of the room.

"Yes Evan, thank you for coming today." James says cheerfully.

"Y-Yes, I assume that this has to do with next season."

"Yes, and No. Evan..... you're fired." James says nonchalantly.

Anna sits sulking at her desk out in the waiting room. She keeps re-living that night with Jean over and over again in her mind. She can't believe that she let things get so out of hand. Granted, Jean was hot. Hell, she was more than hot! And the things that Jean did sent shivers down the tendrils of her spine. Anna couldn't deny, that she wasn't attracted to Jean, but it was more of an animal attraction. Although she couldn't remember most of what happened that night, it was the best sex that she had had in her life.

Anna was intently daydreaming, oblivious to the world around her, when she is shaken back to reality by the ringing phone. She reaches over, to answers the phone

"Hello, Programming Director's Offi......" Anna is cut off as the person on the phone speaks "W-What, why are you calling me here?????" The person on the other end of the phone speaks again. "N-No I can't talk right now, and you shouldn't call me here anymore!" Person speaks again. "What do you mean!?!?! James could find out, and then I'd get fired!" Person replies on her comment. "Look, NOT NOW, I'll call you when I get off of work." The person on the other end of the line says one last thing causing Anna to blush intensely. "Alright, I'll call you later.....Bye."

"What am I doing?????" Anna assumes what has become, much to her dismay, her trademark position at her desk with her face buried in her hands. "And what about Kitty?!?!?! Don't be stupid!" She says to herself out loud. "There is nothing between you and Kitty, it's just some stupid School girl crush! "

Meanwhile in the office, Evan is having problems of his own.

"W-W-WHAT!!!!!"

"It is just not cost effective to keep you on anymore." James explains calmly.

To James's surprise, Evan begins to cry. "B-But why?!?!?!"

"Evan, your character just wasn't working out." James tries to exlain, "We thought that your character would appeal to the skateboarder, and inner city demographic, but what we failed to take into account is that skateboarders, or inner city youths don't watch a lot of T.V."

"B-But I thought that that was why the writers decided to revamp my powers."

"No, that was just an excuse to write you out of the show for the time being. We tried bringing you back for a few episodes, but the fans still didn't like you, even with your new powers."

Evan begins to weep uncontrollably. "Well, I try and try to make you happy, but it's never enough for you is it?"

"Evan be a man! You can't tell me that you didn't see this coming."

"I'm only human ya-know. I did the best I could! A-And I-I thought that after last season, you were going to write me back into the storyline with the X-Men?"

"Yeah, well your best obviously wasn't good enough, and as I said before, the fans just don't like you. Toad is more popular than you, and he eats flies."

"Well, maybe if you wrote me a better part."

"We wrote you five episodes centered on you, and one where you were the main supporting player. You just didn't have the appeal that the others have. Everyone on the show is now hugely popular. Also, Evan, you are a liability on the set."

"What are you talking about?????"

"Evan, you're a complete klutz! You couldn't do the simplest stunts required of you."

"What are you talking about. Everyone on the show has a stunt double."

"Yes, but you have three. One for the Skateboarding, one for the basketball scenes, and one for fight scenes. At least the others are capable of doing some of the simple stunts that their characters would have to do. We have to have a medic on the set incase you walk into something."

Evan hunches over in his seat and cries into his hands. James gets up from his seat, and walks over to Evan. He picks him up, and begins slapping him across the face several times. "Get a hold of yourself ya fruitloop!"

Evan stops his whimpering momentarily. "You hit me!"

"Well look at yourself!" James picks up an envelope on his desk. "Here is your two weeks severance pay, and two weeks vacation. Thank you for your time, now please leave, I have a meeting with Logan in a few minutes."

"W-What am I supposed to do now?" James puts his arm around Evan's shoulder, and walks the overly sensitive B-level actor to the door.

"Well, there's a temporary opening on the Teen Titans cast for the next nine months, but I don't think that you'd be able to play a brooding 14 year old girl with telekinetic powers." That said, James unceremoniously pushes Evan out of his office, and closes his door. James turns towards his desk with a giant grin on his face. Feeling very satisfied with himself, he walks back to his desk. "That felt great!" James chuckles to himself. "One down, two to go!"

Anna is sitting at her desk with her face buried in her hands. She is too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice a whimpering Evan abruptly thrusted out of James' office.

"Fired again.....Oh man, mom is going to kill me!" Evan runs out of the office crying uncontrollably.

Moments later, James steps out of his office.

"Anna, I'm still a bit hungry, so I'm going to grab a snack at the cafeteria. You want anything?"

Anna is still sitting at her desk speechless.

"Anna?????"

Anna snaps out of her trance. "Huh?"

"Are you alright? You've been acting weird since before Jean's meeting."

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine. I'll be okay."

"Did she say something to upset you? Just tell me, and I'll take care of it."

Anna thinks to herself for a moment. "Unless you can erase the video that she, Jean and the Boy Wonder made after a night of too much tequila, then I doubt it!" She turns to James and speaks shyly. "No, I just have a headache."

"Well, I have three more meetings today, and that's it. You can go home if you want."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Anna gets up from her desk, and gathers her things. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Sure thing, I hope you feel better."

Anna gathers the last of her things and walks out of the waiting room. She riffles through her bag as she closes the door behind her. She pulls out her cell phone, and scrolls through her phonebook. She finds the number she's looking for, and hits send. She waits impatiently as she hears the phone ringing on the other line. Anna jumps when she hears someone answer the phone.

"Hi, it's me." Anna listens to the person speakingon the other end of the phone. "Yeah, it was a long day." Other person talks. "Where are you now?" The person on the phone answers her question. "Yeah, C-Can I come over?" The person on the other end of the line replies to her request. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes......Kay, see you in a few.....Bye."

Anna exits the building, and is walking to her car. She is fiddling through her purse looking for her keys when her phone rings. Anna pulls her phone out of her bag, and looks at the caller I.D. The number looks familiar, but she doesn't recognize it. She answers the call, and almost drops the phone when she finds out who it is.

"Hi Anna." Kitty says Cheerfully.

"Oh, H-Hello....." Anna stammers.

"I'm sorry to call you out of the blue like this, but I was wondering if you were busy tonight?"

"N-No, I'm not busy tonight....."

"Great.....Errrr.....Not great that you're not busy.....I mean, that you're unavailable.....Uh.....So do you want to get together and hang out or something?"

If Anna didn't know any better, she would swear that Kitty was nervous, even flustered.

"Uh S-Sure.....Doh, I forgot, that I have to meet someone right now, can we meet afterwards?"

"Yeah sure, I have some stuff that I need to get done too." Kitty remarks, "Give me a call when you are done."

"Okay.....Um Kitty?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but.....How did you get my number?"

"Oh, uh.....I called the secretary pool, and got it from there, I hope that you don't mind?"

"No No, I don't mind, I was just curious. I'll see you in a few."

"Sure thing, it's a date!" Kitty hangs up the phone.

"A Date?!?!?!? Stop dreaming, she did not ask you out on a date, it's just a figure of speech!" Anna exclaims to herself as she gets into her car, and starts the engine.


	9. Enter the Stranger

Damn trying to get this fic edited and reposted is taking longer than I thought. For those of you who have read this already the first time, I'm trying as hard as I can to get this caught up so I can continue this fic where I left off.

Insert Funny Worded, Grammatically Incorrect Disclaimer Here:

* * *

James is sitting at Anna's computer trying to pull up his meeting schedule for the next day. He was never very computer literate. The extent of his computer knowledge consisted of checking his e-mail, and using the word processor. James trying to access the day planner program on Anna's computer was like a monkey trying to use a cell phone. James accidentally clicks an icon that opens a clip of Kitty's nude scene from her OAV that Anna downloaded earlier. He had heard of it, but this was the first time that he had actually seen it. He had never realized what a great body Kitty had. It should have been obvious that she was in great shape after all the beatings that he had received at her hands. James is intently staring at the computer monitor when Logan walks into the waiting room.

James doesn't notice Logan enter the room. Logan hears what could only be conceived as something of a pornographic nature. He walks behind James, and looks over his shoulder at the monitor. To his surprise, he finds James watching a nude kitty climbing into a shower. "So that's why you let her get away with beating you up all the time."

James turns abruptly, falling out of his seat, and hitting his head on the edge of the desk. He rubs the back of his head, and looks up at Logan laughing hysterically. Logan gathers his composure enough to reach over and help James up from the floor. "I didn't hear you come in....." James hears Kitty's moaning voice, and realizes that the video clip is still running. He quickly turns around and closes the window.

"Well, you were a bit pre-occupied." Logan chuckles, "I didn't know you had a thing for Kitty."

"N-NO! You don't understand......I was trying to get my schedule for tomorrow off of Anna's computer.....I-I clicked an icon.....T-Then....." James looks at a big "I know better" grin on his face. "Oh forget about it, let's get this meeting started!" James Quips, and trudges into his office with Logan following close behind.

James and Logan enter his office. They walk over to his desk, and take their respective seats. James opens one of his desk drawers, and pulls out Logan's new contract.

"Okay, first of all, I'd like to congratulate you on your successful stint on Broadway. I've seen the reviews, and they said that you were fantastic."

"Thank you, it's nice to be appreciated as an ar-Tist. "

"So, is there anything you would like to discuss before you sign your contract?"

"Yes, well you see with the Broadway thing, and all my endorsements, and OF COURSE, my album coming out next month, my schedule is pretty tight. I was wondering if we could work out a more accommodating shooting schedule next season. I mean, the hardships of being a star can be so trying sometimes."

James raises an eye brow at Logan. "Umm yes, I'm sure that we won't have any problem setting a schedule that will fit your needs."

Logan reaches into the inside breast pocket of his jacket, and pulls out a Platinum embroidered cigarette case.

"Please don't smoke in here."

"Oh relax James; a little second hand smoke won't kill ya."

Logan searches his pockets for his lighter, but can't seem to find it. He puts the cigarette between his lips, and then stands up from his seat to check his pant pockets.

"Hmmmm, I seem to have misplaced my lighter." Much to James's pleasure.

Logan pulls out a cell phone out of his pocket, and sits back down. He dials a number on his speed dial. He sits impatiently listening to the phone ring.

"Yes, Hello Andrew? Yeah, what have I told you about not answering the phone right away..... I don't care if you were giving Fifi her doggie manicure, I expect you to answer the phone right away!"

James sits in his seat, and looks at Logan quizzically. "Who the hell does this guy think he is, P-Diddy?!?!?!" James thinks to himself.

Anna's car pulls up to a lavish house in west Beverly Hills. This wasn't the first time that she was here, but she resolved that she had spent far too much time there already. There is a car in the drive way that she doesn't recognize. She sits in her car for several minutes pondering how she got herself into this predicament. She finally gets out of her car, and hesitantly walks up to the door.

"What the hell am I doing here again!?!?!"

Anna is about to knock on the door, but then she turns and starts to walk away. Just as Anna is about to walk away, the door opens, and Kurt steps out. Anna can't believe that this is happening, and desperately looks for a hole to crawl into and die from embarrassment. "Anna?!?!?!" Kurt looks surprised for a split second, the gets a mischievous grin on his face. "I see that you couldn't wait to see me again, so you followed me her

Anna feels herself get physically sick at the thought of interacting with him in anyway. "N-No, I'm here to see....."

Before Anna has a chance to finish her sentence Jean steps out of the house wearing only a white towel. "Oh Anna, Good to see you."

Jean grabs Kurt, and pulls him in for a kiss, the whole time not taking her eyes off of Anna. This causes Anna to blush deeply. Kurt reaches around and grabs Jean's ass. She breaks the kiss, and then pushes him away. "Haven't you had enough?!?!?!"

"I can never get enough!" Kurt says coyly. "You know, since Anna's here, maybe we can....."

"Maybe you can go, and we....." Jean steps behind Anna, and cups both her breasts in her hands, which causes Anna to turn the same color as Jean's hair. "can take care of what Anna is really here for."

Kurt's jaw drops, and his eyes bulge out of his head almost as far as the bulge in his pants. With that, Jean reaches down and squeezes Anna's ass, then pulls her into the house. She slams the door behind her leaving Kurt and his bulge standing on her doorstep.

As soon as the door closes, Anna slaps Jean's hand away, and turns to face her.

"Ow! What was that for!?!?!"

"What are you doing feeling me up like that in front of him?"

"Oh relax; he'll just put it in his spank tank. He won't say anything."

"That's not the point; I have enough trouble getting him to stop asking me out on a date. That slime ball just won't get the hint!"

"Just tell him that you're gay?"

"You don't think that I've thought of that????? That would just egg him on.....now he'll think that there's something going on between us, and he'll be bugging me for more than just a date."

"What do you mean? There is something going on between us." Jean says as she cracks a wry smile.

"That was one night, and we were drunk". Anna follows Jean as she walks into the living room.

This was the first time that Anna actually got a good look at the house. She was too drunk, and too preoccupied with other things in the bedroom the first time. Then, the next morning, Anna was in such a panic, that taking time to look around was the last thing on her mind. She got dressed, or as close she could, since she couldn't find her underwear. She still didn't know where her underwear was, and she wasn't about to ask Jean about it. "It's not exactly an easy topic to bring up." Anna thinks to herself.

Anna enters the living room behind Jean. The narrow hall way opens up to a huge room. There is a stone fireplace at the far end of the room with giant double glass doors on either side which leads out onto the pool deck. She looks up to see wrap around balconies on the second and third floors which would allow people to look down into the living room. The room is filled with tan leather furniture and various forms of artwork. Anna takes a seat, and is dumbfounded by the sheer size of just the one room. She is sitting in awe of the room until Jean brings her back to reality.

"Trust me; I've been with enough people to know the difference between a drunken romp, and pure animal lust. You were into it!"

Anna blushes deeply because she knows that Jean is right.

"Well, it's just that I never did anything like that before, and the camera.....well, I freaked out."

Back in the office, James starts giving Logan evil looks because of his audacity to interrupt his meeting over a stupid overpriced lighter.

"Damnit! Just buy a pack of Bics like everyone else!" James scoffs to himself.

"Well, anyway Andrew, I seem to have misplaced my lighter somewhere between 74th and 82nd street. I need you to track it down for me......I don't know where, if I knew where it was, I wouldn't be calling you now would I? What do you mean which one????? How many diamond studded lighters do I have? Look, I don't care if you are my nephew, just find it or you're going to join your mother in the unemployment line! Alright, and don't forget to take Fifi to her aromatherapy appointment at 4:00." Logan demands before he hangs up the phone.

Logan puts the phone back in his pocket. He reaches into his jacket pocket, and finds his lighter.

"Heh, what-do-ya-know. I guess I didn't lose it after all." Logan puts the lighter to his cigarette, and lights it.

"Uh, is there anything else?????" James says in an irritated voice as he fans cigarette smoke away from his face

"Well, what is this I hear about Rogue getting paid the same as me now?"

James sits back in his chair in shock "How did you find out about that?!?!?!"

"Peggy in accounting told me. I like to keep tabs on what everyone is making."

"Logan, you shouldn't be doing that, and I assure you that Peggy will be reprimanded for this."

"Oh relax James, It's not like she's advertising it in Vanity Fair. Oh and by the way, I'd ask for more money if I were you."

"W-Wait, she told you how much I MAKE?!?!?! She shouldn't be talking about that to anyone!"

"Hey! Can we get back to the matter at hand? Why is Rogue making as much as I am?"

"Look, you can't deny her popularity on the show. We have to pay her accordingly."

"Yeah well, just remember who the star of the show is!"

"I know exactly who the star is you over paid, self absorbed, precocious; diamond studded lighter using, lost the best actor Daytime Emmy three years in a row, French poodle loving asshole!" James mumbles to himself.

"What did you say?"

James looks up from his desk at Logan. "Oh uh, Nothing, just some gas. So, is there anything else?"

"Well, there is the matter of that X23 Chick! She's really cutting into my character time. My appeal has begun to falter since you guys introduced her."

"What to you mean? Her addition to the show solidified your character as a father figure. The fans real....."

Logan looks at his watch. "Oh damn, I gotta go or I'll be late for my Pilates class.

Look uh, messenger my contract to my agent, he'll finalize all the details, and I'll get back to ya."

With that, Logan gets up from his seat, and walks out of the office. James Slouches in his seat, and lets out a sigh.

"Thank god that this day is almost over."

James reaches over to the phone, and dials a number. The phone on the other end of the line rings once, and then is answered.

Anna sits in silence as she thinks of what to say next. Thankfully, she is saved when her phone sings. He hand darts into her bag, and she answers it on the first ring.

"Hello."

"Yeah, hi Anna, I hate to disturb you, I hope that you're felling better, but I was trying to pull up my schedule for tomorrow, but couldn't find it. Do you know off the top of your head who I'm meeting with tomorrow?"

"Sorry, I don't, but I'll be in early tomorrow, and get all the necessary files ready for you."

"Okay, thanks Anna. Now you get some rest."

Back at the office, James hangs up the phone, and then comes to a startling realization.

"Why was that video clip on Anna's computer?????" James gets a flash back of his vision of getting kicked out of the building. "You know what; I don't really want to know."

Anna is putting her phone back in her hand bag. She is sitting at the end of Jean's huge leather couch while Jean is in a matching chair across from her.

"I'm glad that you accepted my offer." Jean says with a big smile on her face. "You know, I had a blast that night, why is it that you never called afterwards? You just left.....I never would have taken you as a one night stand kinda girl."

"Jean, that was a mistake, and I'm just here to make sure that that tape we made that night doesn't come out."

"Oh relax. The one we made was just for fun. I won't release it like I did the other one......That is unless YOU want to release it?"

"WHAT-DO-YOU-MEAN!!!!! Of course I don't want to release it. I'm not like you Jean! That tape could ruin me!"

"Fine, if you want the tape, then here." Jean reaches behind the chair she is sitting in, and throws Anna a tape. "But if you change your mind, I have all the contacts that you'll need. Sex is a great way to break into show business. "

Just then a large colored man walks out of Jean's bathroom on the second floor with nothing but a towel around his waist. Anna looks up in disbelief as the athletic looking teenager goes into Jean's room.

"Was that who I think it was?????"

"Who Cyborg? Yeah, he came over to help me.....Work Out!" Jean says as she stretches contently. "Why do you need a personal trainer? I can tell you that he's great at getting your blood pumping among other things."

Anna blushes intensely at Jean's remark. "Jean, you know what I'm not into guys like that......"

"Well, maybe I can help you out with that....."

Jean stands up, and walks over to Anna. She pins Anna against the couch, and begins kissing her passionately. Anna's eyes open widely, then slowly close as she starts to enjoy it.

Meanwhile, out side on the pool deck, a lone figure stands in the shadows watching the two women inside the house. The figure gasps as Jean gets up from her seat and begins kissing Anna.

Anna begins to be drawn into Jean's seductive wilds. Suddenly Anna's eyes snap open, and she pushes Jean off of her.

"No! I Love Kitty!!!!!"


	10. Back in West Beverly Hills

Reviews:

Agent-G: Yeah, I hated Evan. I thought about doing a chapter for X23. I've even thought of putting her in the board meeting with the New Mutants, but the one problem that I have is that she doesn't have a name. On the show, they only refer to her at X23. I can't very well have her go into her meeting, and have everyone just call her X23. Any suggestions would be welcomed though.

RikaTabithaStarr: Could it be that I removed the Names before all the dialogue? :P

* * *

Insert Funny Worded, Grammatically Incorrect Disclaimer Here:

James is hunched over in his seat. His face is buried in his hands as he contemplates the life choices he made that brought him to this personal hell which is his life. His blood pressure was up, and his psychiatric bills were through the roof. On top of that, he hadn't seen his wife in a week. Not that any of that mattered, she always had a better relationship with his bank account than with him. James contemplates re-scheduling his last two meetings when he hears a voice from across the room.

"Yo????" Hank says as he pops his head through the office door, "Ummm....Like no body was outside, and you didn't answer when I knocked....."

"No, No, Please, come in. My secretary left for the day, and I'm here alone....."

James is surprised to see Hank wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a New York Rangers jersey, and a red bandana on his head. Hank walks over to the desk, and takes a seat in the chair opposite of James. "Yo Yo man! I just wanted to say that I'm really psyched to start the next season."

"Well, I'm glad that you're excited, and if the rest of scripts come out as good as the first few that we have for the upcoming season, this is going to be a great year."

"Rght On! Right On! That's going to be dope!"

James rses an eyebrow at Hank. "Dope?????"

"Yeah you know Dope, Fly, Awesome, Cool, Shiznit, Phat!"

"Why the hell are you talking like that?!?!?!"

"Hey man, I'm just trying to keep it REAL dog. I'm from New York, and you know I gotta be down with my Peeps."

James looks at Hank like he just grew a third arm out of the side of his head. "Peeps?????"

"Oh and Yo Dog, I got a problem with my dialogue that I want to take up with the writers."

"Really?????" James hopes that if he just lets Hank talk he'll tire himself out, and just go away. "Like what?"

"Yeah Dog, what the hell is up with that "Oh stars and whatever" shiznit? Or "And now the time has come my friends to speak of many things" Who the hell talks like that Dog?!?!?!"

"Well, that line is from Alice in Wonderland, and Beast is a very educated man, so of course he would quote from literature."

"He sounds more like a geek to me! These writers gotta keep things REAL yo!"

"Alright Hank, I don't know what is going on, but please stop this now!" James exclaims. "You grew up in up state New York, and you graduated from NYU. The closest you have ever been to the ghetto is when you performed off Broadway."

"Hey Dog, don't be Dis'n me like that dog, I thought we were BOYS!"

After a day like he's had, James is not in the mood for whatever this is. "HANK!" James stands up and yells.

Hank is startled by the volume of James' voice. He looks at James, then reaches up, and pulls off the bandana.

"Alright, so I've been having a bit of an identity crisis. I-I mean everywhere I go, people recognize me.....even out of make up!"

"Well, that's good, it just goes to show the popularity of your character."

"No, you don't understand. Everyone thinks that just because I play the Beast, that I'm super smart."

"Hank, you have a 200 point I.Q."

"That's it. I worried that people will think that the only reason that I play the beast is because I'm so smart. It's like I'm type casted. People will only think that I can only play smart people."

"There is nothing wrong with being smart."

"No, That's just what they want you to think!" Hank begins to look around the room.

"They?"

Meanwhile at Jean's Beverly Hills home, Jean is miffed to say the least.

"Oh will you get over her already! You don't have a chance with her, she's not gay."

"That's not the point, even so, I'm not like you Jean, I can't sleep around like you do."

"Are you saying that I'm a slut!" Jean says with a frowned brow.

"Well uh.....You're really.....uh Popular."

Tears begin to form in Jean's eyes. Much to the surprise of Anna. "You think I don't know what people say about me?"

"Say what?" Although, Anna is fully aware of what she is talking about. To say that Jean had a reputation was an understatement.

Jean sits down next to Anna, and begins crying into her hands.

"Do you have any idea what it's like growing up in a giant house with all the money in the world at your disposal, but your parents ignore you?"

Anna has what she came for, and would like nothing better than to leave the house right now, but she hesitantly wraps her arm around Jean, and tries to comfort her.

Jean leans into Anna's arms, and cries into her chest.

Meanwhile back at the office, James is dealing with a breakdown of his own.

"Yes, I have to keep changing my identity so that they won't find me and suck out my brain!"

James just realized that he is about to go where no man has or SHOULD go before. He begins to carefully calculate the amount of force that he would need to hurl himself through the window plunging him to his death.

"So you see, Beast can't be smart, or they'll find me again." Hank begins to get fidgety as his paranoia increases.

James is about to run out of the room screaming when a devilish grin appears on his face.

"You know what would be a good way to keep them from finding you?"

"What! What is it!" Hank says frantically.

"Well, a smart person wouldn't agree to work for half their salary."

"Work for half salary????? BRILLIANT!!!!!"

"Okay, let me make a few changes to your contract, and here ya go."

Hank quickly signs the contract. He sits back in his seat, and breaths a sigh of relief.

"That should keep them off of my trail for a while."

"You know Hank, that was a pretty SMART thing that you just did to trick them....."

Hank springs to his feet. Oh No!, You're right, they may be coming here to get me any minute! I've put you in danger by coming here. I'll lead them away from the office.

Hank reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a crumpled hat made out of tin foil. He un-crumples the tin foil, and puts it on his head. He then grabs his bandana, and runs out of the office, leaving an over satisfied James grinning to himself.

Anna had never seen Jean so vulnerable. Was she sincere or was she just trying to manipulate her to get what she wanted? Anna accosted herself for even thinking that. Jean was a lot of things, but she wasn't manipulative.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Granted, she grew up a rich brat, but it had to have been a very lonely childhood. Her parents were always out of town, and she was basically raised by servants. Perhaps that's why she slept around so much. It was just her warped way of trying to be loved? Anna reaches down, and lifts Jean's tear soaked face to meet hers. Anna wipes the tears from her face, and pulls her into a kiss.

Outside in the bushes near the pool, that same mysterious figure is watching the events inside. The stranger watches intently as Jean and Anna get up from the couch, and hand-in-hand head up to the second floor. They reach the top of the stairs, then disappear into the bedroom. Stranger reaches up and wipes away tears from their eyes. "Oh, Anna.....We will be together one day."

Anna lies in bed wrapped in warm down blankets. She rolls over to find that there is someone else in bed with her. She immediately sits up in the bed, and looks over to see Jean in blissful slumber. Anna carefully climbs out of Jean's bed, trying not to wake her. She looks around for her clothes, finding them haphazardly strewn all over the room. She starts to get dressed, when she notices a little red light. Upon closer examination, she finds a digital camera on the bookshelf.

Anna can't believe that she had gotten herself into the same predicament AGAIN

"Oh Hell!"

Jean is awakened by Anna's outburst. The covers fall away exposing Jean's naked body as she sits up in her bed. "Well hello Thunder Lips!"

"Jean, you know how much I hate it when you call me that! A-And would you mind covering yourself up?"

"Hey, it's a compliment. You have got some skills with that mouth of yours. Trust me, I know!" Jean says coyly. "And you're picking a strange time to be modest considering what we were doing for the last three hours."

Anna blushes deeply at Jean's remark. "What the hell is with this camera! We talked about this already, why are you video taping me again!?!?!?!"

"Hey, I gave you the other one, this one was just to remember you by."

"J-Jean!!!!!"

Jean gives Anna a devilish look

"Can this get any worse?!?!?!"

Just then Cyborg walks into Jean's room, this time without a towel around his waist. Anna is flabbergasted by the sight of a naked Cyborg. She can't help but stare.

"You know, for lesbian, you sure do know a lot about pleasing a guy."

Anna grabs her remaining clothes, but can't seem to find her panties. She looks around frantically until, as if she read her mind, Jean pulls them out from under her pillow. Anna snatches them from Jean, and storms out of the bedroom.

Cyborg, who is standing by the door, reaches out and grabs Anna's arm.

"Hey Baby, don't need to work yourself up into a frenzy. Say awhile, and we can have more fun."

Anna shoots him an evil look. She looks down, and sees that two of his fingers are bandaged up. She reaches down, and grabs his two broken fingers causing him to fall to his knees writhing in pain.

Anna leans in close, and whispers to Cyborg. "If you know what is good for you, you won't mention what happened here to anyone, or the grips are going to break more than your fingers!" Anna lets go of his fingers. "And I better get my cut of that pool by the end of the week!" That said, Anna turns and heads down the stairs.

"S-S-Squid?????" Cyborg says dumbfounded as he watches Anna run down the stairs.

Anna can't help but think how stupid she is for letting this happen again. And, once again, she is frantically running out of the house half dressed. At least her car was there this time, and she didn't have to call for a cab. Anna climbs into her car, and hears her cell beep. She picks up the phone, and checks her caller I.D.

"Oh No! I forgot about Kitty!"

The screen on Anna's phone indicated that she has a voice message. Anna calls her voicemail to check the message. Anna waits impatiently for the message to play, when she is scared half to death by someone knocking on the door. Anna drops her phone, and lets out a shout. She looks out the window to find jean wrapped in only the down blankets in which Anna was so intently sleeping only moments earlier. Anna rolls down the window. "J-Jean what are you doing?!?!?! Go put some clothes on!"

"I just wanted to give you this, you forgot it." Jean hands Anna the sex tape that they made with Robin.

Anna looks at the tape. "What about the other one?"

"There isn't one."

"Jean I saw the camera on the bookshelf, now I want that tape too!"

"Errr.....Well....."

Jean lets go of the blanket with one of her hands to rub the back of her neck. The blanket falls slightly, revealing one of her breasts, causing Anna to blush. Jean notices Anna blushing. She looks down, and quickly covers herself up.

"Errr.....Sorry." Jean tries to sound sincere.

"So what about the other tape?!?!?!"

"Ummmm.....Well, I forgot to load the memory chip into it." Jean looks embarrassed for doing something stupid like forgetting to load a chip, much to the relief of Anna.

"And this is the only copy of the Robin tape?"

"Y-Yes."

"Jean?!?!?!" Anna looks at her sternly.

"Yes, it's the only copy, I promise." Jean rolls her eyes, "Y'know, you should check it out before you get rid of it, it's pretty hot stuff, I'm gonna miss being able to watch it."

Anna sighs, and throws the tape into her bag. "Jean, if you ever have the desire to make another freaky sex tape, please, DON'T call me."

Jean flashes Anna an impish look before Anna rolls up the window, and drives away. Jean watches the car with that same impish look as it goes down the driveway until it turns onto the street, and disappears into traffic. Once the car is gone, her face takes on a more somber tone. Jean then turns, and heads into the house.

As Jean enters the house, that same shadowy figure is watching from the brush near the front of the house. The Stranger shifts their weight snapping a twig on the ground. Jean looks around trying to figure out what caused the sound. Jean shrugs it off, and goes into the house, closing the door behind her.


	11. An Affair Revisited

Disclaimer: I don't own (Insert name of show here). I do own (Insert names here). (Insert funny phrase here).

* * *

James sits in his chair, looking out his window overlooking the Kids WB lot. Although he really wanted to go home after the LONG day that he had, he decided to wait around, and get his last meeting of the day over with. It was with Ororo, who was usually very accommodating when it came to negotiations. Unlike the other actors, who had over inflated egos, and countless numbers of ridiculous requests, Ororo was still very much grounded. Any concerns that she had with the show were always justifiable, and if she did make any requests, they were never anything ludicrous like Logan and his constant supply of Green M&Ms.

James had already called Ororo, and explained about how Anna had left early, and for her to just come in to his office when she arrived. James expected the meeting to fairly quickly. He'd tell her about her raise, and talk to her about some of the plans that they have for her in the up coming season. Chances are, the meeting would be over, and he would be out of the office in 15 minutes.

Anna is in her car, driving down the street. She picks up her phone, and calls her voicemail again. Her mailbox opens, and there is a message in it from Kitty. She accesses the message, and listens intently for her message.

"Hi Anna. I know we agreed to meet later, but I'm not feeling very well right not, so I probably won't be able to make it. I'll be home, so give me a call, and maybe we can meet another time. Talk to you later, Bye."

Anna breaths a sigh of relief. At least she didn't mess things up with Kitty by standing

her up.

Back at the Office, James reclines back in his seat when there is a knock on his office door. "Come in."

The door opens, and sure enough Ororo steps into the office. "Good afternoon James."

James stands up and motions to the chair across from him. "Thank You, Please have a seat."

Ororo crosses the room, and sits down. "So how has your day been????? I'm sure that the cast has kept you on your toes all day."

"You have no idea! The worst part is that I still have at least two more days of meetings."

Ororo winces in sympathy for James. "So, is there anything new on the contract that I should know about?"

"No, it's your standard contract. Oh, and everyone on the show has gotten a raise."

"Great! Although I have to admit, that I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, well it was a great season. Sorry that your character didn't get much attention though, I made sure that the writers worked extra hard to beef up your character this season."

"No Problem. So, is there anything else?"

"No," James slides Ororo's contract over the desk. "I'm just excited to get started on the new season."

Ororo leans forward to sign the contract. "Me too."

James remembers something on the contract that has changed. "Hold on, before you sign, I have to tell you about this....." James leans forward over his desk, and turns the contract around so that he can quickly skim through it. "its right here."

James points to a section on the contract. Ororo leans forward further to look at what James is pointing at.

"You see, we....: James looks up to see that his face is just an inch away from Ororo's. He is close enough to smell the residual sweetness of Ororo's hair care products. "Errr, Um....."

Anna is driving down the street still reeling from what just happened with Jean, yet relived that she didn't blow it with Kitty. Anna dials Kitty's number. Kitty answers after two rings.

"Hello" Kitty says sounding half asleep.

"Hi, I got your message, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a headache, and didn't feel like going out anywhere. Sorry to cancel on you."

"No problem,"

"So, how did your thing go?" Kitty asks.

"Errr...." Anna stammers as if Kitty could see her flush through the phone. "Uugh, it went well." Says Anna, "If you call getting seduced by a Red Headed Nympho well." She thinks to herself.

"So, do you still want to hang out?"

"If you don't mind maybe we can do it....." Anna gets a flash back of what she and Jean just spent the last three hours doing. "err, another time?"

"Sure, just give me a call."

"Well, I have to stop into the office early tomorrow morning to get some things ready for James. Maybe we could meet for breakfast?"

"Sounds great. Where do you want to meet?"

"Well, I can come pick you up, or just nudge you in the morning." Anna thinks to herself wickedly before realizing that, much to her dismay, Jean is beginning to rub off on her. "There's an open air café called Stanlee's down the street from the lot, want to meet there?"

"Sure, I know the place, round 9:30?"

"Okay, I'll see you then, Bye."

"Bye," Kitty hangs up the phone"

Ororo looks up at James to see what has gotten him so flustered, and their eyes meet. She loses herself in his mesmerizing gaze. They slowly lean towards each other, never taking their eyes off of each other, when they both suddenly jerk back into their seats, and look away from each other.

"Err.....Well, that's pretty much it." James finds the floor very interesting, as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Ummm.....Yeah, so I'll just sign the contract and be on my way." Ororo quickly signs the contract, and gets up from her seat.

James gets up from his chair, and escorts Ororo to the door. He opens the door for her. Ororo goes to exit the room, when she realizes that she forgot her purse, and turns to head back towards the chair she was sitting in. She turns abruptly only to walk into James' chest. As a reflex, she puts her hands up to brace for the impact.

Ororo is now pressed up against James with her hands on his chest. She blushes deeply, and looks away from him. After several seconds, and James not moving or gesturing for her to step back, she looks up to James. Again, their eyes meet. They move towards each other, and this time their lips meet in a kiss.

They stand in the doorway for a few seconds until James's eyes spring open, and he steps away from Ororo. Ororo stands in the door way with an ashamed look on her face.

"Ummm, Sorry about that."

"Err, Don't worry about it, It was my fault."

They stand there in an awkward silence.

James starts to say something. "Wel....."

James is suddenly interrupted when Ororo throws her arms around James, and gives him a passionate kiss. James' eyes widen but then, they close as he begins to enjoy it. Suddenly Ororo breaks the kiss. "I-I'm sorry I....." She says breathing heavily.

James puts his hands on Ororo's face, and pulls her into another kiss, then steps back in shock.

"I'm sorry! W-We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Yes! We agreed that the affair was over!" Ororo jumps on James and Kisses him again, knocking into the open door, before breaking the kiss again.

"Y-Yes! I'm a married Man!" James grabs Ororo, and kisses her again, slamming her into the door jam causing her to make a muffled groan. "Oh I'm sorry....."

"Oh shut up and Kiss me!!!!!" Ororo grabs James's head, and kisses him again.

Ororo pushes James off of her, and runs to the other side of the room.

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!" Ororo exclaims while trying to catch her breath. "We can't do this, it isn't fair to your wife!"

James strides across the room, and pulls Ororo into a passionate kiss.

Ororo pushes James away. "What about your wife?!?!?!"

"Screw that bitch, I'm just a bank account to her!"

Ororo throws her arms around him and kisses him again.

"The.....usual.....motel.....on-Melrose?" She says between kisses.

James pulls out his cell phone from his pocket. He dials his wife on his speed dial, and puts the phone to his ear.

"Yeah dear....." Ororo kisses his neck while he talks on the phone. "Y-Yeah, I'm going to be la-TE" James squeaks as Ororo squeezes his ass. He looks down at her to see a mischievous grin on her face before resuming kissing her as his wife yammers on over the phone. "N-No, I'm fine, I just have a lot of work to catch up on....." Ororo whispers something into his ear causing him to almost drop his phone. "O-O-Okay dear, I'll see you later......Bye." James drops his phone on the ground, and wraps his arms around Ororo.

"Let's go before the only bag calls you back!"

Ororo gives James one last kiss, then grabs him by the arm, and runs out of the office with him in tow.

"W-Wait, m-my car keys!!!!!"

Ororo pushes James out the door "Don't worry about it, I'll drive!" She says slamming the door behind her.


	12. Ms Golden Goddess

Insert Funny Worded, Grammatically Incorrect Disclaimer Here:

* * *

It's 8:45 in the morning. Anna steps up to the waiting room door to find that it is unlocked. She steps in to find that James left all the lights and office equipment still on. Anna shakes her head and walks towards her desk. She sits down at her computer, and pulls up his schedule. She scribbles down a list of appointments on a piece of paper, then opens a filing cabinet behind her, and pulls out the personnel files that James will need for his morning meetings. Anna returns to her desk. She sits down, and checks her messages. She picks up the receiver and dials the voicemail. "You have 34 Messages....." Says the electronic voice on the phone. 

Anna's eyes widen at the number of messages she has, and begins to listen to them one at a time.

Message 1, Kurt: Hey hot stuff, So when are you going to call me. Come on, we can hang out, and if you're up to it, we can go to Jeans and.....

Voicemail: Message deleted.

Message 2, "Yeah, this is Fred Dukes calling about my lunch meeting with James. I won't be able to make it, so please return this call as soon as possible so that I can reschedule.

Anna looks at her watch. "Well he called a few minutes ago, so I guess he'd be awake. I'll call him after I check all the messages." She thinks to herself.

Message 3, Kurt: Hey Baby .....

Voicemail: Message deleted

"What a creep!" Anna says disgusted, "Do I have to spell it out!"

Message 4: :::Silence, then whomever it is hangs up the phone:::

Voicemail: Message deleted

Message 5: :::Faint breathing in the background, then they hang up:::

Voicemail: Message deleted

Five minutes later.....

Message 23: :::Heavier breathing, then hang up again:::

Anna, very aggravated at this point grunts and hits the delete key.

Voicemail: Message deleted

Five minutes after that.....

Message 34: :::Hang up:::

Anna hits the delete key, then slams down the receiver. "What the..... Pervert!"

Anna picks up the phone, and calls Fred back. She waits patiently as the phone rings.

"Hello Mr. Dukes, I'm returning your call from the Programming Director's office about rescheduling your meeting."

"Yes, anytime this afternoon would be good."

Anna glances over at James' schedule on her computer. "He has an opening at 1:00."

"That sounds good, Thank you." Fred says before hanging up the phone.

"You're welcome....." Anna says slightly miffed.

Anna gathers all the files, and walks into James' office. She places the files in a neat stack on his desk, and attaches a note to the top folder with a paperclip. Anna goes back to her desk, and gathers her things. She turns off her computer, and leaves the office. The café was only a few blocks, and she had some time before she had to meet kitty, so she decided to walk to the café.

9:30 a.m.: James comes into the office in a full power stride. Even though he had a full day of meetings again, after last night, he couldn't help but have a spring in his step. He enters the waiting room, but Anna isn't there.

"Perhaps I just beat her in today....."

James enters his office, and walks towards his desk. He finds a stack of file folders on his desk with a note attached:

Hi James,

I'm meeting a friend for breakfast, so I came in early, and got everything ready for your morning meetings. I should be back in the office by 10:30 at the latest.

The Maximoff twins will be in at 10:00 followed by Todd Tolansky, Raven Darkholm, and Lance Alvers. Fred Dukes called and said that he can't make it for his lunch meeting, so I rescheduled him for this afternoon. Give me a call if you need anything, otherwise, I'll see you when I get back.

Anna,

James sits in his chair, and turns to look out his window.

"Hmmm, The Maximoff twins....." James gets a devilish grin on his face.

A short time later, Anna is sitting at a table reading a menu. She peruses the various selections until some one walks over to the table, blocking the sun, and casts a shadow over Anna's menu. Anna looks up from her menu to see Kitty standing before her.

"Oh.....Uh.....Good morning Ms. Pryde."

"What is with this Ms. Pryde crap, you can call me Kitty." Kitty says as she takes a seat across from Anna.

"I thought you didn't like being called Kitty?"

"Nah, all my friends call me Kitty, I just don't like it when James calls me that."

Anna inwardly smiles at the thought that Kitty thought of her as a friend.

"Thanks for calling me last night. I didn't think that you were going to call. Oh and sorry about snapping at you yesterday morning. It was a touchy subject, I just broke up with Piotr."

"Really, I didn't know that you guys were going out. If you don't mind, why did you break up? "

"He cheated on me."

Of course she knew. Anna had the best network of gossip mongers in Hollywood, and she was the head monger. But, she didn't want Kitty to know that she knew. She also knew why they broke up, but she wanted to keep up appearances, and showing that she was concerned was sure to be a good way to score bonus points with the object of her infatuation.

Anna was elated yet guilty when she found out that she and Piotr broke up. When she found out, she was half tempted to send the Grips to rough him up for breaking the heart of her beloved Kitty.

"Oh, I'm sorry....." Tries to feign sympathy.

"Well, it's not so bad, Cyborg just asked me out last night."

Anna blushes at the sound of his name. "What is it with her and assholes that play big metal clad guys?" Anna thinks to herself. "Errrr, Well if you don't like guys who cheat on you, I wouldn't go out with Cyborg."

"Why, have you heard something about him."

"Let's just say that I have it on good authority that he's not commitment material."

James was out in the waiting room pouring himself a cup of coffee when the Maximoff twins enter.

"Oh, good morning Pietro," James nods to Pietro, then does the same to his twin brother. "Wayne"

"How many times have I told you to call me WANDA!!!!!"

"Oh crap, here we go again!" Gripes Pietro.

James looks Pietro's brother over. His hair is still streaked red like his Evolution character. He is wearing a red leather bustier with a matching skirt, knee high high heeled boots, and a ¾ length black trench coat.

"Of course, I apologize.....Good Morning Wanda."

Pietro rolls his eyes. "Can we get this meeting over with, I really don't like hanging around this fruit cake!" Points his thumb in the direction of his brother.

"Hey is that anyway to talk about your older brother."

"Pffft, only by two minutes!"

"Yes, Yes, follow me please." James motions towards his office.

Pietro walks into James' office followed by his brother Wanda. James enters his office behind the two boys, and closes the door behind him. The boys take their seats at James' desk. James walks over to his desk, and sits down.

"First off, Wanda, you did a great job last season. The fans really loved your character."

"Hey, It was my idea to get him to play my sister on the show!" Pietro quips.

"Oh please, I got the job even before you talked to James about it."

"Oh shut up Freak Boy!"

"You see the abuse I have to put up with?" Wanda (Wayne) says.

"Wel....." James tries to add.

"What do you mean?!?!?! What about what I have to put up with????? My brother is a Fruit Cake! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be seen out in public with you!"

"Oh you're just jealous because the fans like me better than you."

"Well boys....." James tries to start the meeting.

"How can they like you, you're a disgrace to the family!"

"I'm a disgrace?????" Wayne says, "I'm not the one that got that Misty chick from Pokemon pregnant!"

"Hey, I paid for the abortion, and I even put her up in a spa for a week while she recovered." Pietro says defensively.

"Well, that explains why she put in for personal leave in the middle of last season." James thinks to himself. He tried to interject in on the two boy's conversation. "Uh, boys....."

Wayne leans towards James. You know Mr. Faster-than-the-speed-of-light over here is a closet Pokemon fan. He even has a stuffed Togapy ((I think that's what it's called)) on his bed."

"Hey!!!!!" Pietro says as he tries to swing at his brother.

"And did I mention his Picachu boxer shorts?????"

"Shut the Fuck up, you're one to talk about how to dress. Look at yourself!!!!! You're a second rate cross dresser!"

"I beg to differ." Wayne says as he turns to James. "I'm a five time Ms. Golden Goddess. They don't award those to a second rate cross dresser, as you put it!"

"Boys....."

"And at least I have a girlfriend. What have you got?"

"I still say that she's a lesbian, and she just hasn't figured out that you're a man yet."

"BOYS!!!!!"

The brothers stop their bickering for a minute and look over at James who is now standing with his arms crossed.

"If you two are finished, I would like to get this meeting started."

The two boys look up at him, and nod in unison.

"Well, first off, Pietro, we have decided to drop you from the cast."

The two boys gasp in shock, but for different reasons. Pietro sits in his seat, dumbfounded, while his brother gets a big grin on his face.

"I'm sorry Pietro, but we have decided that we just can't afford keeping you on the show any longer."

"B-But what about my character?????"

"Wayn-Errr-Wanda will be playing both your roll, and the Scarlett Witch. By the way, Wanda, since you will be playing two parts, you will be getting a slight raise."

"W-W-WAIT!!!!!" Pietro protests "What the Fuck is going on here!!!!!"

"I think it's obvious, you just got canned!" His brother says gleefully.

"No, what about when Quicksilver, and Scarlett Witch have to be in the same scene together?"

"Oh, that will be taken care of by special effects, and by stand-ins. We already have it budgeted for the coming season."

"You can afford giving my cross dressing, freak brother a raise, added special effects, and stand-ins, but you can't afford my salary?!?!?!? You don't think that people would notice?"

"Well, the fans never noticed in Hex Factor when your brother played both rolls.....And to be honest, he's just a better actor." James says matter-of –factly.

"I cannot believe what the hell is happening!"

"Yeah, would you mind leaving now, I have to talk to James about my new contract." Pietro's cross dressing brother jibes.

"Wait, what about severance pay and all that shit!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I don't have them yet, but if you stop by accounting before leaving the lot, they should be able to cut you a check."

"You'll be hearing from my Lawyer!" Pietro stands up and begins to storm out of the office. Before exiting the room, he turns back to face James's desk. "Are you coming?"

"Well, unlike you, I have some business to finish taking care of here." Wayne pulls out a set of keys from his pocket, and jingles them. "And besides, I drove."

Pietro turns with a huff, and leaves to wait in the waiting room while Wayne finishes his meeting.

Meanwhile, down the street, Anna and Kitty receive their breakfast, and, much to Anna's dismay, are deep in conversation about of all people, Cyborg.

"So, what did you hear about him? I mean he is kinda cute."

"Well," Anna tries to think of some excuse for why Kitty shouldn't stay away from Cy aside from the obvious reasons. After not being able to think of any other excuses, she thinks that the truth may work. "He was seeing me and Jean at the same time."

Kitty gasps. "That Pig! I'm never talking to him again!"

"Well, it's sorta the truth, minus a few key details," Anna thinks to herself.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty."

Kitty leans in close and whispers. "Well, you went out with him, so is it true?"

"Is what true?" Anna whispers back, not sure what Kitty is insinuating at.

"You know....." Kitty with a wry smile points down beneath the table.

Anna blushes deeply as she figures out what Kitty is hinting at. "OH! Uh.....I really wouldn't know....." Anna tries to hide her guilt as she out right lies.

"Then why are you blushing?????" Kitty grins wickedly, and reaches over and cups Anna's hands. "You can trust me."

Anna's flush deepens at the touch of Kitty's hands.

"Her hands are so soft" Anna thinks to herself as she relishes in her gentle touch. "Uhhh, well....."

"I take it that from your flustered silence that it's true then." Kitty says with a wicked smile.

Anna blushes again, then looks up at Kitty and smiles. They spend the next half hour talking and laughing as if they were old friends.

Unfortunately, Time is running short, and Anna has to go back yo work. Anna and Kitty finish eating, and get ready to part company.

"As fun as this all is, I really need to get back to work." Anna sighs.

"I understand," Anna gasps as Kitty leans in close and gives her a hug. "Call me, and we'll do this again sometime."

"Oh trust me I will." Anna thinks to herself with a goofy grin on her face.

Anna stands at the café entrance, and watches contently Kitty walks away until she disappears from sight around a corner. Anna turns and blissfully strolls back the office.

Meanwhile, and short distance away, Anna is being watched from the shadows of a nearby tree. The stranger grins, and follows Anna down the street being careful to keep a safe distance so not to be noticed or recognized.

* * *

So, who is the Stranger? I'll give you all one hint. This person's alter ego hasn't been introduced yet, but their superhero counterpart was. If you follow comics any, then you would have noticed what appeared to be a mistake in the secret identities for one of the characters. This was not a mistake, it was intentional and meant to be a subtle clue as to the identity of the Stranger. Think Think Think, but don't let it keep you up at night. : P 

Hope you liked the chapter, and please don't forget to review.


	13. Licking Eyebrows

Disclaimer: I don't own (Insert name of show here). I do own (Insert names here). (Insert funny phrase here).

Replies:

Agent-G: well there was 27 Chapters in the original Trials of Anna, so I'm about half way there. Hopefully, I can get this caught up soon.

* * *

Pietro is sitting in the waiting room sulking when Todd Tolanski walks in with a pair of beautiful nubile 21 year old co-eds. "Pietro?" Says Todd, "Is James running late or something?"

Pietro looks up from his sulking posture, and his jaw drops as he looks up to see Todd with the two beautiful girls.

"Pietro?" Todd looks down at the former speed demon. "Uh, Pietro?????" Todd snaps his fingers in front of Pietro's face. "PIETRO!"

"Gaa!" Pietro jumps up out of his seat, and the two girls giggle at his reaction.

"N-No! He's in there talking to my Fruit Loop Brother.....I got canned."

"Really? Then, who's going to play your part?" Todd asks.

"Wayne's going to play both roles."

"Good Riddance you arrogant Asshole!" Todd thinks to himself. "Oh, Sorry dude..... Umm, Have you seen Anna Around?"

"Who?" Pietro says still spacing out over being fired.

"James's secretary....."

James' office door swings open, and Wayne and James come walking into the waiting room laughing up a storm. Pietro sees this and returns to his sulking.

"Good to have to have you back Wayn-err-Wanda!" James pats Wayne on the back. "This is going to be a great season!"

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome!" Wayne turns to Pietro, "Come on Pietro, let's go get your check, and I'll drop you off at the unemployment line." Wayne jokes at his brother's expence.

Pietro shoots Wayne an angry look, and trudges out of the waiting room in a huff with his brother "Wanda" following close behind.

James looks over at Todd and his two guests. "Uh, Good morning Todd."

James notices that Todd appears to me nervous for some reason. He is clutching a bag in his arms but James dismisses it. "Are you ready for your meeting?"

Todd is startled by James's voice. "Err yeah.....W-Where's Anna?"

"Anna?" James wonders, "She's having breakfast with a friend. Why do you ask?"

"N-Nothing, I just have to talk to her about something."

"Well, she should be back by the time we finish our meeting, you can talk to her then."

"O-Okay," Todd says as he obediently follows James into his office.

Todd takes a seat across from James, never loosening his grip on this bag. His eyes wonder around aimlessly. James gives him a confused look, then begins to speak.

"Well Todd....."

"Ahh!" Todd almost jumps out of his seat.

"Are you alright?" Asks James "You seem a bit jumpy today?"

"N-No, I'll be fine..... So when is Anna getting back?"

"I don't know, her note said 10:30 at the latest."

"W-Well, may be I can come back then, let's reschedule."

"Todd you're already here, we may as well finish the meeting. Anna will most likely be back by the time we are done."

James begins to question Todd's obsession with Anna. The biggest thing that boggled his mind though was how this little troll seemed to be able to gain access to a seemingly endless supply of hot eager young women. Not that there was anything wrong with Anna, but, as made evident by the two hot young co-eds out in the waiting room, if Todd could get any woman that he wanted, James wonders why he was so intent on seeing Anna?

James pulls out a contract from his desk. "So, this is a standard contract, and I'm glad to inform you that we are giving you a rai....." Suddenly, James gets a disgusted look on his face. "C-Could you stop doing that please?"

Slerp "Doing what?"

"Linking your eye brows!"

Slurp "Oh.....uh.....Sorry about that, it's a nervous habit, I don't know where I picked it up."

James knew about Todd's tongue. It was even one of the main reasons that they hired him. Granted, he wasn't the most qualified actor for the part, but the money they saved on special effects to animate his tongue was well worth it. He had to admit though, it still wierded him out. "Would you please put that thing away? You're not Gene Simmons you know!"

Slurp "Pffft! That pipsqueak! My tongue is a full 1 3/8 inches longer than his!" Todd says proudly.

"Whatever. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know how the hell an, unkempt, ill-mannered person like you can date such beautiful women."

"To be honest, I don't get it either. I'd just be sitting in a bar. Then some hot woman would come up to me, and start hitting one me. Not that I'm complaining mind you." Todd's mind begins to wonder, and he starts licking his eye brows again.

James flinches in disgust, and begins to understand Todd's appeal to women. "Well, are there any issues that you have?"

"Look, I-I have no problems with the show, I just really need to talk to Anna."

"Alright, I have to get ready for my next meeting with Mrs. Darkholm-Horowitz. You can wait for Anna in the waiting room."

"M-Mrs. Darkholm?!?!?!" Todd sits up and hugs his bag tightly.

Todd gets up from his seat, and heads out to the waiting room, still clutching his bag in his arms. James looks at him curiously, and can't help but wonder what he has in his bag.

Anna returns to the office to find two college co-eds sitting in the waiting room. She heads to her desk shaking her head, without even thinking twice about it. "Heh, Todd..... "She scoffs to herself.

Anna is almost to her desk when James' door opens, and Todd comes walking out.

"A-Anna!!!!!"

Anna raises a brow at Todd. "Uh yes?"

Todd walks up to Anna, and is about to say something when he looks over to the two giggling co-eds. "Ah, Girls, can you give us a minute alone please?"

"Yes Toadie....."They say in unison whimsically."

They both get up from their seats, and head out of the waiting room. One of them waves at him playfully, while the other blows him a kiss.

Now alone in the waiting room with Anna, Todd leans towards her, and whispers.

"Ummm.....So I hear that you have certain connections with the media."

"Uhhh.....Why do you say that?" Anna whispers back.

"Well.....Jody is a friend of mine, and she said that you were the person to talk to."

"Todd....."

"Yeah?"

"Why are we whispering?"

"Oh..... I thought that we would have to be discrete about this."

"Don't worry about it, I have this office sweeped for listening devices twice a week. I didn't get to where I am without being careful. They don't call me the squid for nothing."

"YOU'RE THE SQUI....."

Anna puts her hand over his mouth. When she is sure that he has calmed down, she removes her hand. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I found something out about Mrs. Darkholm....."

"What is it? If it's worth wild, I'll cut you in on a percentage of the sale."

Todd reaches into his bag, and pulls out three video cassettes held together by a thick blue rubber band.

"What are these?" Asks Anna.

"They are X-rated films that she was in. I.....Uh.....found them the other day."

Anna's jaw drops in disbelief. "Are you serious!!!!!"

"Watch them if you don't believe me. She's a lot younger in them, but you can tell that it's her. She went by the name Sierra Mists."

"I'm gonna definitely look into this Todd, and I'll be in touch by the end of the day."

Todd nods his head, and leaves the waiting room.

"Oh Todd!"

Todd turns and looks back at Anna. "Yes?"

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"N-No"

Todd turns to leave, and walks right into Raven Darkholm-Horowitz, unintentionally burying his face into her ample bosom, making a muffled and pathetic "umph" sound.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. I'll have the next one up soon. Please don't forget to review. 


	14. The Notorious Sierra Mists

I had so many favorite characters that I came up with for this fic, and Mystique's AU ranks up there as one of my top favorites. This is also my first Song fic. When I originally came up with the idea for Mystique's AU, I couldn't get this song out of my head, so I thought why not. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review.

Insert Funny Worded, Grammatically Incorrect Disclaimer Here:

* * *

Todd turns to leave, and walks right into Raven Darkholm-Horowitz, unintentionally burying his face into her ample bosom, making a muffled and pathetic "umph" sound.

He backs away, and embarrassingly looks up at the older, yet attractive woman. Anna stands behind her desk and tries to hold back her laughter.

**You know I used to be a bad girl**

**I got busy in the bathroom at my high school prom**

**Yeah, I used to be a dancer at the local strip club**

**But now I know my right-wing from my wrong**

**Yeah yeah**

"Errr sorry....." Todd says as he blushes deeply.

Before Raven has a chance to make a comment, the co-eds come in, each grabbing one of Todd's hands.

"Come on Toadie, you said that you'd show us around the set." Says Misty

"Yeah, you promised, let's go." Says the other co-ed, Mandy

They pull Todd out the door leaving Raven smiling in the doorway. She watches as the two girls literally drag Todd down the hallway when her two children, Eric and Erika come running into the office.

**I really used to be a bad girl**

**I had a threesome with my sister **

**And her boyfriend Tom**

**I know I used to be a real wild child**

**But now I am a Volvo driving soccer mom**

"Ahey, I thought I told you two to wait in the car?" Raven scolds

"Yeah, but she took my cd player." Eric says as he points accusingly at his younger sister.

"Yeah, but he was shouting out the lyrics." Erica says sticking her tongue out as she hides behind her mother.

"I don't care! Now, Mommy has a meeting, so you two behave yourselves."

"Good morning Ms. Darkholm." Anna says politely.

"Please, it's Mrs. Horowitz; Darkholm is just my screen name."

"Okay, I guess Raven Horowitz doesn't exactly roll off the tongue." Anna remarks, "I see married life is treating you well."

"You have no idea." Raven sighs, "Would you mind watching them while I meet with James?"

"Well, I have to go take care of something outside of the office, but I won't be gone long." Anna says before leaving the office

Raven turns to her two children. "Alright, you two wait here and behave." She says as she directs her children to sit in two of the waiting room chairs.

Raven knocks on James' door, and enters after she hears him invite her in.

Anna exits the elevator, and walks one of the many private screening rooms on the second floor of the building. She enters one of the rooms, and locks the door behind her. She turns on the television, and loads one of the tapes that Todd gave her into the VCR.

Anna sits impatiently as the tape ques up. A scene comes up with the usual porn stereotypes. Anna fast forwards through the various scenes until she stops abruptly, and lets out a loud gasp. She leans closer to the TV, and almost falls out of her seat.

"I-It is her!!!!!"

**I really used to be a bad girl**

**I got busted for possession of my wizard shaped bong**

**I used to love to do the things they'd tell me not to do**

**But now I'm different, yeah, now I sing a new song**

Back in James' office, Raven and James are discussing the upcoming season.

"I really like what the writers are doing with my character. She really kicks butt in an evil kinda way."

"Well, Mystique won't be in the first few episodes, of the new season, but she'll play a major part in the later episodes. I think that you'll be very pleased."

"Great, and I don't mind not being in the first few episodes. I could use the break."

"Kids must be run'n you pretty ragged huh?"

"Hehe, if you only new. Between picking up the kids from school, then Eric's little league practice, and Erika's dancing classes. And, I don't know why we let then play on opposing soccer teams this summer." Raven shakes her head. "Then, you throw the show schedule into the mix, it can be really....."

Just then, Eric and Erika burst into the office.

**I really used to be a bad girl**

**I got gang banged in the bathroom at my high school prom**

**Yes I used to be a real wild child**

**But now I am a Volvo driving soccer mom**

"Give it back!"

Erika runs around the room giggling wildly. "No!"

Raven sighs, and hangs her head. "Hey you two!"

Eric chases after his sister. "Quit it!"

Erika crawls under James' desk. "No!"

"Hey!" Raven barks at her children, "I thought I told you two to wait quietly in waiting room!!!!!"

The two children freeze in their tracks as they look up at their mother who is standing before them with her arms crosses and a cross expression on her face.

In the private screening room, Anna is completely dumbfounded by what she is watching on the television.

"Damn Raven is pretty flexible." Her jaw drops at Mrs. Horowitz's actions. "I didn't think the human body could do that!"

"Oh you're such a nasty boy!" Sierra Mists (aka Mystique, aka Raven Darkholm, aka Mrs. Horowitz) says on the television.

The sound of a cracking whip comes from the television, causing Anna's head to whip back, and her eyes widen in amazement. She gasps, and holds her hand over her mouth to conceal her laughter.

Back in James' office, Raven is looking disgustedly at her children.

"Alright, you two sit in that chair next to me, and behave yourselves." Raven points at the second chair in front of James' desk.

The two children pout, and trudge over to the chair. They climb into it shoving each other. Erika pushes her older brother out of the way, and gets into the chair first.

"Hey! Mom!!!!!" Eric looks up at his mother from the floor.

She beds over and picks him up, and pats him on the butt. He climbs up into the chair, shoving his sister aside. She shoves him back, and then he elbows her in the side. Erika is about to shout out when Raven shoots both of them a look, and they both sit quietly.

"Sorry about the interruption James, THEY SHOULD BEHAVE THEMSELVES NOW!" Raven shoots her children a death stare which causes them to sink into the chair.

James cringes in his seat when he remembers when his mother used to give him that exact same look as a child.

**Where do all the Porn stars go**

**When the lights go down**

**I wonder where all the Porn stars go**

**Cause when you need one they are never around**

**I think they moved down to the suburbs**

**And now they're blonde, bland, middle class republican wives**

**They all got blonde, bland, middle class republican children**

**Blonde, bland, middle class republican lives**

After viewing most of the scenes, Anna returned to her desk, and is now pondering what to do next. 23 very explicit sex scenes, and several discrete phone calls later, she can't believe that the minivan driving, "Miss Queen of the Suburbs", supermom was a porn star. And from the information that she got from her informants, a very well paid one. Sierra Mists was one of the biggest and most popular young porn stars of the 80's until one day she just disappeared. This was by far the biggest story that she had ever come across. She found out the secret identity of the infamous Sierra Mists.

"This story is going to be worth millions." Anna gleefully cheers to herself with dollar signs spinning in her eyes. "I can retire on this story!!!!!" Anna picks up the receiver and starts dialing numbers. "I need to start leaking this story....."

**Where the Porn stars go**

**When the lights go down**

**I think I know where all the Porn stars go**

**They all become Volvo driving soccer moms**

Raven and James have finished up their meeting, and she steps into the waiting room with her children in tow. Anna was so caught up in her discovery, that she didn't even notice that the kids where gone from the room.

Anna looks at Mrs. Horowitz under a new light.

"I don't know how never noticed it before, but Raven could definitely be classified as a MILF..... And a pretty hot one at that." Anna thinks to herself. "Or, it just may be that I'm a little turned on after spending the last half hour watching her use moves that would make a Yoga Master wince in pain."

Anna had to admit that she was a little aroused after seeing Raven in action. She was in great shape. Hard to believe that her toned and athletic body had given birth to two children.

Eric and Erika were still sulking after getting scolded in the office in front of James.

Raven looks down at her two pouting children. "Oh come on you two cheer up, Mommy's sorry for yelling at you."

Her children, who are still angry at their mother, turn their noses up at her.

"Humph!" Eric and Erika quip simultaneously.

Raven squats down behind them so that she is eye level to them, and taps them on their shoulders. They turn around to find their mother a funny face. She startles them causing them to fall to the ground. The siblings look at each other, the break out into a hysterical laughter. They get up from the floor, then run up and hug their mother.

"I'm sorry for being naughty during your meeting Mommy," Eric says.

"Me too Mommy." Replies Eric's younger sibling.

A wave of guilt begins envelop Anna as she watches Raven and her children. Sure she had sold gossip before, and had made a lot of money doing so, but this.....this was different. Releasing this could actually hurt someone. Raven's career would pretty much be over. She would lose her job, and chances are, it would affect if not end her marriage. Not to mention the ramifications that it will have on her children.

Raven and her children break their embrace, "What do you say I go take you two for some ice cream?"

The siblings look at each other as if reading the other's mind. They turn and huddle together leaving their mother looking at them quizzically. They reach into their pockets, and pull out some loose change. They huddle together counting their coins, using their fingers to help do the math. Eric and Erika then turn around to face their mother with big smiles on their faces. "How about we buy you an ice cream Mommy?" They say in unison, holding up the cupped hands with their money in them.

Raven hugs her two children, and she leads them out of the waiting room holding their hands.

Anna watches the entire exchange misty eyed, and sighs.

"Uh Mrs. Horowitz, can I talk to you in private for a minute."

Raven turns and looks at Anna from the doorway. "Uh, sure." Looks down at her children. "You two wait here."

"Please close the door." Asks Anna.

Raven does as she is asked, and walks up to Anna's desk. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Ummmm, well, It has come to my attention that..... Errr I mean....."

Raven raises an eye brow at a flustered Anna. "A-Are you okay????"

"Sierra Mists." Anna blurts out.

Raven steps back and gasps in shock. "H-How?????"

Anna pulls out the tapes and hands them to Raven. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, and I have certain connections to make sure that no one else finds out."

Raven takes the tapes, and looks at the remnances from a shadowy past. She looks up at Anna and smiles.

"Thank you," Raven says before handing the tapes back to Anna. "and call me Raven."

That said, she turns and heads out of the waiting room.

Anna smiles, and picks up the phone. She dials a number, and waits for someone to answer. A short time later, girl answers the phone, and giggles into the receiver.

"H-Hello....." says a giggly voice on the phone.

"Can I speak to Todd please?"

"Who is this?" says the voice on the phone. Anna hears another giggling girl in the background. "Uh he's a little preoccupied at the moment." The voice snickers.

Anna hears Todd's voice in the background as he the girl on the phone giggles wildly. Todd wrestles the receiver from her, and speaks into the phone. "H-Hello" Toadie can be whimsically heard uttered in the background by one of the girls.

"Yeah it's me."

Todd shushes the girls. "Squi-I mean Anna?"

"Yeah, I checked into Raven Darkholm, and watched the tapes. First of all, those were the most disgusting things I have ever seen, and I don't even want to know how you got them. I was so disgusted by them that I burned them. Secondly, that girl in those videos look nothing like her."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Todd trust me, if there was a story here, I would have found it. So don't waste my time with your stupid conspiracy theories." Hangs up the phone forcefully.

Anna can't help but feel good about herself. Perhaps it was because she was in such a good mood after having breakfast with Kitty, but she did a good thing today, and she felt better about herself for doing it.

**Na na**

**Na na**

**Volvo driving soccer moms**

**Na na **

**Na na**

**Volvo driving soccer moms**

**Na na**

**Na na**

**Volvo driving soccer moms**

**Na na **

**Na na**

**Volvo driving soccer moms

* * *

**

Hope that you all liked this chapter. Sorry there was no stranger stuff in this chapter. This chapter was mostly about Anna.....Well, the whole fic is about Anna.....I mean.....Bah you know what I mean.


	15. Special Brownies

Re-editing and posting a fic sucks, so I'm adding something new to this fic to break up the monotony. The next few chapters will have a new side story line, so please enjoy, and review.

Insert Funny Worded, Grammatically Incorrect Disclaimer Here:

* * *

Anna sits at her desk feeling very proud of herself for doing the right thing about Raven's secret. The phone rings, tearing Anna from her musings. She answers the phone to find Ororo at the end of the line.

"Oh, Hello Ms. Munroe."

"Is James available?"

"Yes, he between meetings at the moment, and his 11:30 is running late. Would you like me to put you through?"

"Yes, that would be great!" Ororo says in an overly excited manner.

Anna puts Ororo on hold, and buzzes James on the intercom. "James, Ororo Munroe on line one."

"Thank you!" James says in the same overly excited manner as Ororo.

Anna sighs, "They're at it again." She says as she sakes her head.

Anna had taken a great deal of precautions to make sure that James and Ororo don't get caught. When they first started their affair several months ago, Anna was tempted to cash in on it, but she realized that if she did leak the story, it wouldn't take long for James and the higher ups to figure out that she was the culprit. Shortly after she figured that out, Anna realized that if anyone leaked that story, she would be the first person to be suspected just based on her proximity to James.

As much as she didn't like the idea of covering up for James, she found that it was in her best interest, which meant that it was "Good for business".

"Hey Jamie." Ororo says seductively.

"Hi Ro, I had a great time last night."

"Me too, but you were an animal last night. Have you been working out?"

"Ro…..Ummm, I think that we need to stop this before it gets out of hand again. We almost got caught last time."

"That's what makes it exciting!" Ororo's tone deepens, "But, you're right. It isn't fare to your wife."

"Thanks for understanding Ro……" James ponders for a second. "Soooooo…..What are you wearing?????" James says suggestively.

Ororo giggles into the phone. "A tan line and a smile, but I could use some help slipping into my new outfit."

"Hmmmm, sounds nice, what color is it?"

Ororo snickers, "Sweat colored."

James moans into the phone. "Ohh, on you, SWEAT is my favorite color. I have just the outfit to match that."

"Really, what is it?"

"My Birthday suit!"

Ororo is quiet on the other end of the line. James sits up in his seat a bit concerned as to what happened. "Ro?????"

"I WANT YOU NOW!" Ororo declares into the phone.

"Meet you at the motel!" James says without missing a beat.

"N-No, I have that Bravo thing remember?!?!"

"Damnit! Can't you get out of it?"

Anna sits at her desk reading a magazine when she catches a whiff of a familiar smell which brings back memories of her college years. Anna looks up to be nose to snout with a large dog. She draws back suddenly, and almost falls out of her seat.

Anna looks at the panting dog. "What the?" Anna looks up to find the source of her collegiate flashback.

"Whoa, Like sorry about that. Blodder has a habit of doing that."

James is standing in the doorway of his office, and sees Lance Alvers with his dog, chatting with Anna. He slams the door, and leans his back against it. "Hold on a sec Ro" He cracks open the door, and peaks through it pondering if there is anyway to sneak by them. He looks over at Lance. He is wearing a green t-shirt, and red bell bottom pants. For some reason, he grew a goatee, but James just figures that he probably hasn't shaved in a few days. James considers his options.

"Well, I could jump out the window….." James Ponders. James holds the phone up to his ear. "Never mind Ro. Alvers is here, but let's definitely meet at the Motel tonight after you finish filming the show." He says disappointedly as he hangs up the phone.

Lance makes his way to the office door, and knocks on it. When there is no answer, he turns to Anna. "Are you like sure that he's in there?"

"Unless he jumped out the window."

On the other side of the door, James hears a knock at the door.

A muffled, "Hello?????" can be heard through the door.

James tenses up. He resolves that the best way to get out of the office is to get Lance's meeting over with as fast as possible.

Lance knocks at the door again. Anna and Lance look at each other quizzically when, suddenly, the door opens, and James pulls Lance and his dog into the office, slamming the door behind them. Anna looks on at what happened, and shakes her head.

Anna goes back to reading her magazine, when the phone rings. She reaches over to pick up the receiver while drinking from a cup of coffee, the whole time never taking her eyes off of the magazine which she is reading. She puts the phone to her ear, and spits out her coffee when the person on the phone speaks.

"Hi Anna" Kitty says cheerfully.

This causes Anna spits out coffee. "K-Kitty….." Anna blurts out between coughs.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asks.

"Y-Yeah, Coffee just went down the wrong tube." Anna coughs once again, "So what's up?"

Inside the office, James puts his arm around Lance and shakes his hand as he leads him across the room. "Lance, Hi there. How are ya? You look great! Congratulations, you got a raise. Any issues-No? Great, here's your contract."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, Slow down man! Like chill dude."

"Well, here is your new contract….."

"Come one man, chill a bit. Blodder, go show James some love."

Lance's giant Great Dane jumps onto James' desk, and proceeds to bath James with slobber.

"A-Hey!" James tries to push the huge spotted dog off of him. "Lance if you could just sign the contract….."

"Dude…..I got the munchies, you got anything to eat in here." Lance bends over and looks under his chair.

James finally pushes Lance's dog off of him. "Lance, here use my pen." James looks up to find Lance staring into a pocket strobe light. "LANCE!"

"Whoa!!!!!" Looks around, "Whoa dude….." Starts digging through his pockets. "Dude you want a brownie?" Pulls out a zip lock bag of brownies from his pocket.

James raises an eyebrow at Lance. "You had brownies????? You just asked me if I had anything to eat not even 10 seconds ago."

"Whoa…..I did?????"

"L-Lance if you would just please sign the contract, and we can both be on our way."

"Come on man, have a brownie, I made them myself."

James just wants to get Lance to sign his contract and get the hell out of the office. He snatches the whole bag of brownies and proceeds to shovel them into his mouth.

James speaks with a muffled voice cause by a mouth full of brownie. "There, I'm eating your stupid brownies; will you sign your contract now?" Holds up the contract and a pen.

"Pffft," Lance breaks out into a fit of giggles.

James swallows the last bit of brownie in his mouth. "What is so funny?"

Lance hunches over and grabs his sides as he breaks out into laughter. "DUDE!!!!! THOSE WERE HEMP BROWNIES!!!!! Lance says between gasps for air. "You just ate almost a half pound of weed!" Lance falls out of his seat laughing.

Meanwhile at her desk, Anna is still in shock that Kitty called her at work.

"I was wondering if you were free for lunch."

Anna's pulse quickens. "Twice in one day?" Anna thinks to herself, "And she called me both times…." She smiles at the thought that there might be a slight glimmer of hope of having a relationship with Kitty. "No, I don't have any plans, what do you have in mind?"

"Duh, Lunch silly." Kitty quips.

"Well, James is in a meeting with Lance, after that I can meet ya anytime."

"That Shaggy wannabe? James can handle it himself. Just leave him a note."

"K-Kitty, is there something wrong, you seem awfully eager to see me." Not that Anna was complaining.

"Well, I really wanted to wait until I saw you to tell you, but, I met a guy!"

Anna's heart drops. "Oh.....Uh" Does a bad job of trying not to sound disappointed.

Kitty is oblivious to Anna's distress. "Yeah, I met him in a bookstore after our breakfast this morning. I just had to tell to someone. You won't believe how cute he is….."

"Uh-huh" Anna finds it strange that this giddy schoolgirl on the phone is the same person that put James in the hospital twice. "I wonder if she's possessed by her character." Anna thinks to herself.

Back in the office, James is hunched over coughing up Lance's Hemp brownies that he just scarfed down. "WHAT!!!!!" James coughs out the last few bits of brownie in his mouth. "I'm going to OD!!!!!"

Lance climbs back into his seat. "Hehehe, just chill out dude."

"Chill out! Chill Out! Are you nuts I just a….." James eyes begin to glaze over. "Whoahahahaha…..Marvelous!"

"Right on dude….." Lance says.

James and Lance slouch back into their respective seats, and laugh at each other.

"Whoa….I'm hungry."

"Me too….." says James.

"Dude, you just ate all my brownies."

"So….." James snorts.

"Dude, let's order out for Pizza."

James sits up in his seat. "Awesome Idea!" James reaches for the telephone. He picks up the receiver, and then gets a blank expression on his face.

"What?" Asks Lance.

"Dude, I can't remember how to dial out."

"Doh!"

Out in the waiting room, Anna is sitting at her desk talking to Kitty on the phone when Todd walks into the office. After the bombshell that Kitty just dropped on her, she really isn't in much of a mood to deal with anyone, let alone that little pervert.

"Kitty, I gotta go, someone just came into the office. I'll see you at lunch."

Anna hangs up the phone and gives a very disgruntled look at Todd. "What do you want Todd!"

"Errr um, I was wondering if I could Ummm….."

Anna reaches into her bag and pulls out three cassette tapes. "HERE!!!!!"

"Ummm, Thanks….." Todd says meekly.

"And if you tell anyone that you talked to me about this, I'll string you up the lot flag pole by your tongue.

Todd winces at the graphic image, and slowly backs out of the waiting room. As Todd closes the door behind him, a giggling James buzzes over the intercom. "Pfghh, Anna????? Hey Anna, you there."

Anna sighs and reaches over to the intercom. "Yes James?"

"Hey, Anna, can-can you order us a pizza?"

Lance pushes James out of the way, and speaks into the intercom. "And sodas!"

"No Dude, we should get Hamburgers!" James adds.

"Yeah, and Hamburgers too!"

A puzzled Anna shakes her head, and heads into James' office. "Hey, what is going on in here?"

James and Lance burst into laughter.

"Uh, James, are you alright?"

James sits up straight as if he were his normal self. "Fine, Never felt better…..You?????" Breaks down into laughter again.

Anna finds the empty zip lock bag with brownie crumbs in it on the floor. She sniffs the bag, and jerks her head to the side. Her jaw drops and looks at James in shock.

"James, you didn't?"

"Yup he did, he ate the whooooooooole bag." Lance says whimsically.

Anna shakes her head. "Lance, please sign the contract." Anna picks up a pen and hands it to Lance.

Lance takes the pen, and looks at the paper in front of him. He leans forward, then stops and looks up at Anna. "Hey, James pretty much killed my stash. Are you like William HOLDEN?"

"No, now sign."

James is sitting in his chair cracking up laughing.

"Are you HOLDEN Caughfield?"

"Lance……" Anna says starting to get very frustrated.

"Are you like Holden the Magic Dragon by the tail?"

"LANCE!!!!!"

"Alright, Alright, don't be such a kill joy!" Lance leans forward and signs the contract.

"Thank you Lance, now please leave, I have to take care of James."

Lance giggles to himself as he gets up to leave the room. He grabs Blodder's leash, and walks out of the office. A few seconds pass, then Lance pops his head back into the office. "Hey James, you owe me big time for kill'n my stash man!"

James' only reply is to slouch into his seat, and chuckle.

Anna stands over a thoroughly plastered James. She leans over and holds James by the shoulders. She looks over a giggling James and determines that he is no worse for wear, and the best thing for him is to just let the drugs work its way through his system.

"James….."

James looks up at her with his glassy eyes. Anna reaches over to the phone on his desk, and dials a number. The phone rings once, and Kitty answers the phone. "Hi it's me."

"Hey Anna, Are you still going to be able to make it for lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be a little late."

"Okay, see you soon." Kitty hangs up the phone.

Anna leans over, and helps James to his feet. "Come on, I'm going to take you home."

James looks up at Anna "I love you….." James passes out, and falls to the floor taking Anna down with him.

"Oh Hell! I'll just get one of the Grips to haul his ass home." Anna gets up from the floor, and walks back to her desk. She grabs her bag, and heads out to meet Kitty.

* * *

Sorry, no Stranger in this one again. I promise that the Stranger will make an appearance in the next chapter. Hope you liked it, and please don't forget to review. 


	16. Too Many Robins

Here is the next chapter, and yes as promised, there is a stranger appearance in this one.

Hope you all like it. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review.

Insert Funny Worded, Grammatically Incorrect Disclaimer Here:

* * *

Anna arrives at the cafe where she was going to meet Kitty. She looks for Kitty among the many customers, and spots her reading a menu at the same table where they had breakfast earlier that day. Anna takes a deep breath, and walks up the table.

Kitty sits, intently perusing the many selections on the menu when Anna arrives at the table.

"So, I take it that we are going to make this a regular thing?"

Kitty looks up from her menu. "Anna! I thought that you were going to be late?"

"Yeah, it turns out that the thing I had to take care of wasn't that important. I had a friend take care of it."

"Great! I'm glad that you made it."

"Wow, it's kind of ironic that we got the same table as this morning." Anna observes, "Especially since it's this busy."

"Yeah well, I called ahead, and reserved this table."

"R-Really?"

"Of course, this is our table."

Anna blushes slightly at the thought that in a mere two short days, Kitty and her friendship has progressed to the point where they have their own table. She hides behind her menu to block her flushed face.

"Errr, so I guess this will become a regular thing."

"Of course, we're friends, why shouldn't we have a meeting place at our favorite restaurant."

As much as Anna doesn't want to talk about the guy that Kitty just met, she changes the subject. Anna resolves that if she and Kitty can't have an intimate relationship, she would be satisfied to have her as a best friend. Better to have her in her life as a friend, then not at all.

"S-Soooo, Who is this guy that you were telling me about over the phone?"

"Oh My God Anna, He is so cute, and he's an actor too."

Anna rolls her eyes. "Great another actor……Wonder who it is? Cane Markham is the only other metal clad actor on the lot who hasn't asked her out yet." Anna thinks to herself. "Really, do I know him?"

"You should, it's Robin"

Anna turns as pale as the table cloth. "R-Robin?!?!?!?"

Kitty sees the expression on Anna's face. "Don't tell me that you've gone out with him and that he's an Asshole too?????"

"Errr well….."

"Wow, you really get around." Kitty says half jokingly, but still a little disappointed.

"D-Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, it's just that…..Well….."

"What?"

"He doesn't seem like the type of guy you were into before. From what I know about you, you've always gone out with tall athletic types, and they were all older than you. Also, Robin's kind of short, even compared to you.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty says slightly miffed that Anna, whom she has only been friends with for two days now, would think that. Even though it was true. "He's three years older, and almost a foot taller than me?"

Anna sits very confused. She is about to say something when her cell phone starts to ring. Anna pulls out her phone, and looks at the caller ID. She rolls her eyes, and answers the call.

"I'm sorry Kitty, I have to take this call." Anna puts the phone to her ear. "Yes, what is it!"

Ummm, sorry to disturb you at lunch Squid." Says the grip on the other end of the line, "I'm here with James at his house, but can't find his house keys on him, and I can't get in."

"That's probably because you left the keys at the office." Anna says slightly aggravated "There is a spare key to the door under the potted plant to the right of the door."

"Ummm, there is no potted plant on the right."

"Your other right!" Anna rolls her eyes which causes Kitty to giggle.

"Oh! Yeah right." The grip is silent for a few seconds. "Ummm, there is no key under the plant."

"Are you sure?" Anna says as she begins to get more irritated.

"Yeah, I pulled the plant out of the pot, and there was nothing under it."

"No you Jackass! It's under the pot that the plant is in, not under the plant!"

Kitty laughs out loud, imagining what is going on at the other end of the line.

"Oh, Uh I got it."

"Good, now open the door, deliver it, and lock up." Anna almost ends the call when she quickly returns the phone to her ear. "Oh and don't forget to put the plant back in the pot." Anna says before hanging up.

From down the street, the same dark figure is watching Anna talking on the phone while sitting at a table with Kitty.

"That Bitch! First Jean and that punk Tim Drake. Then again with Jean and Cy. Now she's doing who knows what with that damn brunette! How can she do this to me?!?!?!" The stranger continues walking down the street never taking their eyes off of Anna. "We WILL be together one day Anna. This I promise."

"Sorry about that."

"No problem, what was it about?"

"Oh nothing, just some movers…..So I still don't get it. I never would have imagined that you and Drake would get together……"

"Drake!!!!! You mean Bobby?????"

"No, Tim Drake. You know Robin? Teen Titans? You're going out on a date with him? Ring a bell?????"

"Ewww, I would never go out with that hair gel helmet headed dwarf…..He spends more time on his hair that I do……Oh, Sorry Anna." Kitty says sheepishly.

Anna blushes. "So, then who are you going out with?"

"Dick Grayson. Y'know, he played Robin on Batman, and now he's going to be on that new show, Justice League United".

Anna's stalker watches intently as the two women look at each other in silence for a few seconds then break out into laughter. The stranger ponders what they are laughing at, and doesn't realize that they are too close. The figure notices his proximity to the object of his obsession, and decides to back off. The stranger slowly backs into a nearby ally where he decides to wait until they leave the restaurant.

"I can't believe that you thought that I was going to go out with that little grease ball?" Kitty says between fits of laughter.

"Well how am I supposed to know, all you said was Robin….. "

"Have you met him before?"

"Well yeah, he would have had to come in to meet with James about his jobs on the show. He's nice. We hung out a bit, but that was a long time ago. And then when he was passed over for the Teen Titans job, he hasn't been around much. I didn't even know he was still in town."

"Hey, here he comes." Kitty sits up in her chair and waves.

"Where?" Anna turns around in her seat to see where Kitty is looking. "I'm going to have to have a talk with the girl in show development. She should have told me that he was back in town." Anna thinks to herself.

"Hey Dick, over here!" Kitty shouts as she waves to Dick.

A tall Dick Grayson with shoulder length jet black hair walks up to the table which is on the edge of out side café closest to the side walk. He leans on the barrier which separated the café dining area from the street.

Anna looks him over, and even as a lesbian, her stomach flutters at the good looking actor.

"Hey beautiful." Dick says to Kitty.

"What are you doing here?" Kitty asks.

"Well you said that you were meeting Anna here for lunch. I was in the area, and thought that I just had to meet this new friend of yours that you keep talking about."

Anna blushes at the fact that Kitty thinks of her as such a good friend that the actually talks about her to other people. "What do you mean meet? I've known you longer than I've known her." Uses her thumb to point to Kitty. "What happened to you anyway?"

"Well, after the whole Teen Titans thing, I kinda took a break from acting for a while."

"You never said why you didn't get the part. I would think that you would have been perfect for it."

"Yeah well they said that I was too old. They wanted to target younger audiences." Dick shrugs. "No biggie, it sucked for awhile, but now I have this better gig. So, far, the show looks great."

"Care to join us?" Kitty says.

"Yeah, we can catch up a bit." Anna adds

"Well, I already ate lunch, but I'll hang out for a bit."

"Great!" Giggles Kitty as if she were a giddy school girl.

The stranger watches the events before him. To the delight of the stranger, it is apparent that Kitty Pryde is more interested in Dick Grayson than the object of his obsession. It is clearly obvious however, that for Anna, the feeling is not mutual. It becomes clear to the stranger that the best way to get close to Anna is though Kitty. The stranger watches as Kitty, oblivious to Anna's visible attraction, continues her rampant flirting.

"So Dick, what is up with this new show? Will you be wearing that Nightwing costume that you look so cute in?"

"No, I'll be on the show as Robin." Visibly disappointed that he'll be playing a sidekick again.

"Yeah, and besides, Nightwing was a member of the Titans, not the Justice League….." Anna blurts out, "Errr sorry Dick."

"N-No problem. Even though that punk, Tim Drake stole that role from me. That role was mine until some damn executive decided to make all the characters younger to appeal to a younger audience."

Anna and Kitty begin to get uncomfortable. Anna sits and stares at Dick while Kitty begins to get fidgety.

"It was my chance to shed my sidekick status, and venture out on my own. In case you haven't noticed, I've been sorta typecasted. Hell, even on the New Adventures of Batman when they re-casted my character as Nightwing, I was still relegated to sidekick status. What kind of over pretentious, egotistical, self-centered, arrogant, narcissistic superhero has three sidekicks?????" Dick leans in close to the two women sitting at the table. "In my opinion, Batman was overcompensating for something. You have no idea how much Bruce works out so that he'll look better on camera than Clark."

Kitty and Anna sit staring at Dick dumbfounded by his rant.

"Uhh, Sorry, I guess I still have a few issues."

"Soooo, when do you start shooting on the new show?"

"We already started filming the movie that will kick off the new series."

"Yeah, I heard about it. They hope to have it done before the other shows start filming for the new season." Ponders for a second. "As a matter of fact, should we be talking about this in public?" Anna thinks inwardly. "And besides, if anyone is going to leak this, it's going to be me!" Anna's lips form into a devilish grin, and dollar signs roll in her eyes.

Kitty notices that Anna's mind has begun to wonder, and that she has a strange devilish grin on her face. "A-Anna?????"

"Oh…..Uh sorry, I was daydreaming a bit there."

"About what? Or perhaps I should say who?" Kitty insinuates.

"What do you mean who?????"

"Oh come on Anna, you're a young and might I add a very attractive woman. I'm surprised that there aren't guys falling all over you."

Anna glushes deeply. "Well uh,"

"There has to be someone….."

"Yes do tell." Dick inquires.

"Well, there is someone, but they don't know how I feel about them." Anna stares down at the table as she twists her napkin in her hands. She is afraid to look at Kitty, terrified that her eyes will give away her secret infatuation with her.

"Well, what are you waiting for, just tell him how you feel."

Anna's head snaps up in reaction to Kitty's assumption that it is a "him". "Well, you see Kitty, it's not exactly that easy." Bites her lower lip. "I mean I haven't been on a date in months, and the last person to ask me out was that slime ball Kurt."

Kitty starts laughing wildly. "Let me guess, his "Come on, what's your phone number? You and I would have a blast!"

Anna stares in amazement. "Well at least now I know that I'm not the only one that he does this too." Anna thinks to herself, "Although, it doesn't help to know that Kurt isn't really that discriminate when it comes to women."

"Or how about his, "Hey hot stuff, So when are you going to call me." line?" Dick begins to laugh then he notices that no one else is laughing with him.

Anna and Kitty are sitting giving Dick a confused look. Kitty raises an eyebrow at Dick's mysterious insight into Kurt's pick up lines.

"What?!?!?! He used that line on Batgirl."

Anna pretends to mope. "And here I though that I was special….." Anna pouts her lips, then the three of them break out into laughter.

Kitty gasps for air. "So…..Who is this mystery man who you can't tell how you feel?"

"I'd rather not say. You see, it's complicated."

"How so?" Dick inqures further.

"He isn't married or anything is he?"

"No of course not!" Anna exclaims defensivly, "It's just, well, complicated."

"So, what do you look for in a guy?" Dick asks.

"E-hem, last time I checked, you were going out on a date with me?" Kitty quips

"Retract those claws Kitty, I'm just making conversation."

"Yeah, well then stop flirting."

"Who me? Flirt?????" Dick tries to look innocent.

"And you" Kitty turns to Anna. "stay away from my man." Kitty jokes, and pretends to claw at Anna.

Anna claws back at Kitty. "Hiss"

The two friends begin to laugh.

"Oh, You know what?" Kitty perks up in her seat. "This would be a great opportunity for you to and this mystery man of yours to get together. You can ask him out, and we can double date."

"Kitty, I don't think that….."

"Oh come on, what is so hard? You just pick up the phone, and ask him out."

"No, I can't do that Kitty…..This person is kinda seeing someone else."

"Are they serious?"

"Well, actually, they just met."

"If they're not seriously dating, then I say that he's free game."

"Well, under other circumstances, I would, but this person already has a date tonight."

"Oh….. Well….. You could still come out and hang out, or maybe Dick might know someone that he can fix you up with."

"A Blind Date!?!?!" Anna giggles, and acts offended, "Hell No!"

"Well….."

"I don't think that would work out Kitty…..A-And besides, I wouldn't want to intrude on your first date." Looks at the clock on her cell phone, and gets up from her seat. "You know, I had a great time, but I really should get back to the office."

"But we haven't even had lunch yet."

"No biggie, I can grab something on my way back. You two have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now stay and have fun." Anna reassures her friend.

"Come to think of it, I should be going soon too. I have to be at the Bravo Studios."

"Bravo?" Anna ponders, "Oh you mean that Actor's Studio thing."

"Yeah, I was really excited because I thought that we were going to New York to film it, but it turns out that we are just filming it here in town." Kitty sighs "Dick and I are going out after the shoot. Call me if you change your mind about tonight."

"Will do. See ya later Kitty. Bye Dick, nice to see you again, and good luck with your new show."

"Thanks Anna, I'll see you around."

Anna gathers her things and leaves the table.

The stranger watches as Anna leaves the café. As much as the stranger would like to follow her, it will be more beneficial to learn as much as possible about Kitty and her new interest in Dick Grayson. The stranger watches silently as Anna walks down the street until she disappears into a crowd of pedestrians.

* * *

For those of you not familiar with the Batman Comics, here is the breakdown on the Robins'. Dick Grayson was the first Robin, then as he got older, he went away to college, and spent less and less time patrolling with Batman. Eventually, they went their separate ways, and Robin became Nightwing. Tim Drake was the third Robin to team up with Batman after Grayson left. So, you can see how Kitty and Anna got confused.

I'm sure that it probably didn't help you all figure out who the stranger is, and you're all pretty confused again. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon.

Hope you liked the chapter, and please don't forget to review.


	17. AN: Added Something New!

I started hinting about this two chapters back, and in this chapter, I am going to add a little sub plot to help break up the monotony of having to re-edit this fic. This will also give those of you what have already read this fic something different to add to what was already established in this story. Hope you like it, and please don't forget to review.

Insert Funny Worded, Grammatically Incorrect Disclaimer Here:

* * *

Anna arrives back at the office. She stopped off for a quick bite to eat at the studio cafeteria since she didn't get a chance to eat at the café. She and Kitty had spent most of the time talking, mostly about the new guy that Kitty was going out with, much to Anna's dismay.

As she enters the office, there is a large bouquet of roses on her desk. A smile appears on her face, and she walks up to her desk. She smells the sweet fragrance of the flowers, and reads the card that came with it.

Sorry about last night.

Love Jean,

Anna is still a bit miffed at Jean, but she can't help but smile after Jean doing something so sweet.

Anna walks into James' office, and grabs Fred's contract. She had already called the remaining cast members, and rescheduled their meetings to tomorrow. She wasn't able to get a hold of Fred, so she thought that she could just meet with him herself. All she really had to do was get him to sign his new contract, and take down any problems that he may have about the show to pass on to James later. Anna figured, that she would be out of the office by 2:00 at the latest. She might even be able to meet up with Kitty again..... Although, after further consideration, Anna decides that she really didn't want to tag along, or worse, get fixed up on an impromptu blind date.

Meanwhile across town at the Bravo studios, filming was begun on the X-Men's Actor's Studio.

::: Opening Credits:::

The host of the show walks onto the stage to begin the show, and introduce his guests. "Tonight, the Actor's Studio has the honor of welcoming a truly remarkable cast of characters. Their show is the latest incarnation of one of the most popular series in the Marvel Universe. Covering a wide range of topics such as: acceptance, racial tolerance, broken homes, and various forms of teen angst. Together, they have made their show one of the highest rated shows on Kids WB, as well as the Cartoon Network. Student's, Inside the Actor's Studio is proud to welcome the X-Men." The audience begins to applaud as the cast is announced.

"Please welcome to the stage; as Shadowcat, Katherine "Kitty" Pryde…..Scott Summers as Cyclops" Girls in the audience shout as Scott walks onto the stage. "Jean Grey…..The Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner…..The Rogue." The audience cheers as Marian steps on stage. "As The Beast, Mr. Henry "Hank" McCoy…..Ms. Ororo Munroe as Storm…..Logan as Wolverine." The audience erupts as Logan walks on to the stage. "And of course as Professor X," People are shocked as he walks onto stage. "Mr. Charles Xavier. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the X-Men to the actor's studio."

They all gather on stage in front of their respective seats, and wave to the crowd of students. They bow, and take their seats as the host pulls out two tall stacks of blue cards.  
"As many of you may or may not know, many of the X-Men are in fact child stars.  
Kitty?"

Kitty is startled by the sound of hearing her name called upon. "Whoa, I wasn't expecting on you to call on me first."

" Well, I like to keep our guests on their toes." The host says with a grin. "What was the first television show that you were on?"

"Ohh, I know that one, this is easy. I was Bulma on the original Dragonball."

"Well, yes you were, but that wasn't until 1996.....Think back, what show were you on ten years prior, way back in 1986?????"

Kitty ponders in her seat, and comes to a shocking realization. "OH MY GOD!!!! Were you talking to my mother?????"

"I have my sources." He waves a stack of blue cards in the air, and smiles.

" How did you find that out, I was probably six years old when I did that. I was so young that I don't even list that on my credits."

"So what was it?"

"I played Starlight on My Little Pony." The audience chuckles, and a few awwwws can be heard from the audience.

Back in the office, Anna takes a seat at her desk, and patiently waits for Fred to arrive. She notices an envelope on her desk addressed to her. She assumes that a messenger must have dropped it off while she was out of the office. She picks up the envelope, and is about to open it when Fred walks into the waiting room. Anna barely recognizes him with out the fat suit on. "Special effects really did an unbelievable job on the fat suit." Anna thinks to herself as she places the envelope into her bag. Good afternoon Mr. Dukes."

"Hello, I'm here for a meeting with James."

"Yes, I'm sorry, but James wasn't feeling well, and went home for the day….."

"Y'know, what! This is Horseshit! Last time, he has an emergency testicular retrieval, then the year before, his wife had to have an appendectomy. I can understand the appendectomy, but is there even such a thing as a testicular retrieval?"

"Mr. Dukes, I'm, sorry, but James really wasn't felling very well."

Meanwhile in James' home, James is standing in his bathroom staring into the toilet. He giggles uncontrollably as he repeatedly flushes the toilet, and watches a rubber duck that he put into the toilet spin around. James pretends to be the duck, "Oh no, I'm so dizzy. Stop, please, stop. I think I'm going to barf!" James now speaks in his own voice to the duck. "Well, it's a good thing that you're already in the toilet."

Back at the office, Anna tried to get Fred to sign his new contract. "Mr. Dukes, I have your new contract here for you to sign, and if you have any grievances that you would like addressed before the new season starts, then tell me, and I can pass them on to James."

"Yeah, I have a grievance for him. Stop ditching out on our meetings! Forget about an appendectomy, maybe what he needs is an Add-A-Dick-Ta-Me operation."

"Mr. Dukes, please if you would just sign here."

"Y'know, Is it me? I mean does he not like me?" Fred says as he begins to pout. "Why does no body like me."

"Uh Mr. Dukes?????"

"Y'know, I'm sorry about snapping at you, my therapist says that I have acceptance issues."

"So, Mr. Dukes if you could just sign here." Anna hold up a pen, and points to a dotted line at the bottom of the contract.

Fred pulls up a chair. "Y'know, My therapist says that I should try and talk about my feelings to people more."

While Anna futilely tries to get Fred to sign his new contract so that she can go home for the day, Kitty and the rest of the X-men are finding out interesting facts about each other that they never knew.

You weren't the only X-Man on that cast, who else was with you?" Asks the host of the show.

"Jean and Kurt." Laughs can be heard from the audience.

All the X-Men look at Kurt causing the audience to laugh harder causing an embarrassed Kurt sinks into his seat.

"One of our researchers found these in a thrift store, and we got these for you."

A woman walks out on stage, and hands Kitty, Jean and Kurt the My Little Pony doll (Still in its original packaging) of the character that they played. Kitty and Jean giggle wildly as they receive their figures while Kurt sinks into his seat wishing that he really had the ability to teleport out of there.

Scott reaches over and grabs the doll from Kurt. "You never told me that you were in My Little Pony?????" He examines the doll intently before passing it around to the other cast members.

Kurt looks around at his fellow X-men and the laughing audience. "And now you know why."

"Which one were you?" Scott snickers.

Kurt gestures towards the Host of the show, trying to deflect attention from him. "Hey, he's interviewing Kitty right now, you're taking up her time."

"Audience laughs as Kurt is put on the spot again.

"Gee thanks." Kurt pouts. "I played a pony named Ace."

"There were Boy ponies??????" Marian says quizzically.

Ororo leans forward from the back row, and holds up the doll next to Kurt's face. "It's so cute, I can see the resemblance" she says pinching his cheek with her other hand, before he snatches the doll from her.

"Hey, it was my first acting job! And I was only in two episodes.  
I was one of the Pony Brothers." Says Kurt which causes the audience as well as the cast burst out laughing.

"That's it," Logan chuckles, "Your nickname is no longer elf, now you're Pony Boy." Audience laughs as Kurt slouches in his seat

Once the audience's laughter begins to subside, the host continues with the interview. "Jean, what character did you play?"

"I played a pony named Patch. I was one of the older teenaged ponies. And Kitty was one of the little ones."

"Then in 1989, you got your first taste as a principal player. Whom did you play?"

"I was Ranma Saotome, on a Japanese anime called Ranma 1/2."

"For those of our students who are not familiar with that show, what was the basic premise of the show?"

"It was about a boy named Ranma who lived at this Ninja School. Then one day, he and his father had a curse cast on them, and every time they got wet, he turned into a girl, and his father turned into a Panda." Laughs can be heard from the audience. "Yeah, I spent half the show soaking wet."

"So it was a comedy?"

Jean looks around the audience. "Yeah I guess you could say it was a comedy. I mean, for whatever reason, Ranma and his father never told his mother about the curse, so they were constantly trying to hide it from her."

"Wait, Wait…..how did they do that?" Kurt interrupts, "It's not like a soaking wet girl and a Panda bear are easy to miss?"

"Well, they told his mother that I was his cousin, and the Panda was my pet." Jean rolls her eyes. "Hey, I didn't write it, I just did what they said to do on the script, Pony Boy. The audience erupts with laughter as Kurt pouts again.

"Then, after a very successful run on Ranma ½, you appeared in your first movie in 1994. A delightful little OAV called Project A-Ko" Audience applauds. "Whom did you play in that movie?"

"I was B-Ko" Jean says sheepishly. "It was a very strange Anime. I mean A-Ko was this tough no nonsense tomboy, and I was the cutesy friend. There was a lot of Lesbian innuendo in it, but I was too young at the time to notice." Jean nervously shifts in her seat. "It was like they took stuff from other anime and just threw it in there. Like A-Ko had super strength for some reason, and I was a princess from another galaxy. Don't ask me how I got there, because I have no clue." Chuckles emanate from the audience.

"Then aliens from that galaxy attacked Earth to try to get me back, but they were flying in those Robotech planes. It was very weird."

"I'm still stuck on the Lesbian thing." Scott puts his hands up in defense as Jean begins to hit him playfully.

Now we'll take a step back to Ranma ½ to where Jean first meets one of her future X-Men team mates…..Scott, What character did you play on Ranma ½?"

"I actually played two characters, I appeared in two episodes as a character named Piccolet, and in another episode as Dr. Tofu." The X-Men on stage, as well as the audience burst into laughter.

Kurt laughing hysterically is barely able to say anything. "Dr. Tofu!?!?!?!"

"I wouldn't talk Pony Boy!" Kitty says laughing as Rogue playfully jabs Kurt in his side with her elbow.

"Scott, what was your first impression on Jean?"

"Well, actually, we never really talked much. I mean, I went in, did my bit, and that was it. I mean, at the time, the main cast had been together for several years."

"Jean, was the cast on Ranma ½ very close?"

"Oh yes, I still talk to several of the cast members" Jean ponders for a second, "at least once a month."

"So, while Jean was busy on the set of Ranma, Scott you had a very successful show of your own. What was the show you were apart of in 1997."

"I was Michelangelo on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. And actually," Scott's voice is drowned out by the crowd's cheers. "And actually, my brother Alex played Raphael."

"For those of you who don't know, Alex Summers co-stars as Havoc on X-Men Evo…..."

"Wait, that was you?" Hank interjects. "Michelangelo was my favorite character!"

Everyone on stage gives Hank a puzzled look, finding it hard to grasp the concept that Hank not only watches kid's shows, but knows the characters by name.

"What?????" Hank looks around quizzically. "You think that just because I'm a classically trained actor that I don't enjoy kid's shows?"

"Well, it's just that you don't seem the type Hank." Ororo observes.

"Hey, I enjoy some mindless entertainment once in awhile." Hank picks up his foot, and lifts his pant leg to reveal that he is wearing Sponge Bob Squarepants socks.

Back on the Kids WB lot, Anna desperately wants to shoot herself.

"Y'know, I'm feeling really angry at James for not being her for my meeting."

"Yes Mr. Dukes, if you could please….."

"Y'know, it's not really his fault. I mean he was sick, he really has no control on when he gets sick Y'know."

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING YA"KNOW AND JUST SIGN THE DAMN CONTRACT!!!!!" Anna thinks to herself as she contemplates homicide.

"Y'know that really felt good to get that off of my chest. My therapist said that opening up to people would help me deal with my problems. Y'know, you shouldn't keep emotions pent up inside, my therapist says that it's not healthy, Y'know."

Anna contemplates jumping out of the office window. "Mr. Dukes, if you could just please sign this contract, we could conclude this meeting."

"Y'know, you seem very tense, is there something troubling you?"

"Yeah, you and your damn therapist!" Anna grits her teeth and whispers beneath her breath "N-No, there is nothing wrong."

"Are you sure? Y'know, my therapist says that….."

"LOOK, I AM HAVING A VERY BAD DAY RIGHT NOW! MY BOSS IS AT HOME WASTED OUT OF HIS MIND, SOMEONE WHO I'M VERY ATTRACTED TO IS GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE TONIGHT, AND NOW I'N SITTING HER LISTENING TO YOU BLABBER ON ABOUT YOUR GOD DAMN THERAPIST!!!!!"

"This is good, you're getting out all of your anger. Y'know, my therapist would say that you are deflecting your anger towards me….."

Anna grits her teeth. "Mr. Dukes, will you PLEASE just sign your contract!"

"Oh, sure thing." Fred takes the pen form Anna, and signs the contract. "Y'know, you should give my therapist a call, he'd do wonders for your aggression."

Anna snatches the pen from Fred. "Thank you Mr. Dukes, James will be in touch."

Fred gets up from his seat, and heads for the door.

"Y'know, I really enjoyed this talk that we had, I'll have to tell my therapist about it. This may have been a breakthrough for me."

Anna shoots Fred an evil look. "Thank you for your time Mr. Dukes."

Fred leaves the waiting room.

"Oh My God! How the hell does James do it! I'd go nuts having to deal with an entire cast of dysfunctional miscreants like that."

Anna gathers her things and begins turning off all of the office equipment. She turns off the lights, and locks up the office.

* * *

I hope that you liked the chapter. I hope that you liked that actor's studio thing that I added. It was something that I had for a while, but never finished it.

Hmmm, I wonder what's in that envelope, and who is it from?

Please don't forget to review.


	18. Online & On Stage Chats

When I originally posted this fic, this was my tribute chapter to all my reviewers. Since removed this fic, and all the reviews that went with it, that doesn't mean that I still not grateful to everyone who took the time to review. So, again, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You.

Insert funny worded, grammatically incorrect disclaimer here:

Moczo: Yes! More hot bisexual nymphos on children's television.

GothikStrawberry: Well, you and everyone who is waiting for me to catch this fic up will find out what happens to the stranger in due time.

RikaTabithaStarr: Yeah, something I had on the shelf for a long time, I think that you'll really like the end of the show. Evil Grin

* * *

Anna opens the door to her apartment, and flicks the light switch by the door, illuminating the once darkened living space. The apartment is in shambles. There is clothes and stacks of magazines, mostly publications that she leaks gossip to, everywhere. She places the roses that Jean sent her on a near by end table along with her mail, then drops the rest of her things in a heap on the floor. She kicks off her shoes, then heads to her bedroom to change out of her work clothes, and slip into something more comfortable.

Meanwhile at the Bravo Studio, the host of the show asks Scott to inform the audience what it was like to be a Ninja Turtle. "Scott, what was it like on the set of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

"I remember it being very hot." He chuckles, "I mean, the make-up and costumes were stifling, and we had martial arts training everyday. Sometimes to save time between training, and filming, we would workout in out costumes, much to the dismay of the costume department. I-I remember many a night, going home with bruises all over my shoulders, back, and ribs trying to learn how to use those nunchuckus."

Henry, pulls out a pair of nunchuckus and places them on his table in front of him. Scott looks wearily at them, and then at Henry.

"Come on Kid, lets see what you got." Jibes Logan.

Scott shakes his head, and gets up from his seat as the audience cheers.

"It's been a long time since I've done this, I hope I don't knock myself out."

Scott clumsily swings the nunchuckus around, hitting himself in the head. Everyone laughs at him as he tries again. After a few moments, he begins swinging the nunchuckus around like a pro. He passes them from hand to hand around his neck, and across his shoulders before winding them up and tucking them under his right arm. He bows to the audience, and everyone cheers. Scott hands Henry the nunchuckus, and returns to his seat. Hank reaches over and ruffles his hair in approval.

"Everyone here knows that you had that one catch phrase, what was it?" Asks the host.

"Wow, first I almost crack my skull, now this, you don't ask for much."

Henry sits in his seat silent and looks at Scott. Scott looks hesitantly at Henry, and sits up in his seat. The audience erupts as Scott shouts. "COW-A-BUN-GAAAAA!!!!!!" Everyone on stage begins to laugh hysterically. "I hope that you're satisfied, that was just like getting the Tick to say "Spoon"

"Marian," Rogue jumps in her seat.

"Yes?" She says seductively before she cracks into a fit of giggles.

"Like most of the cast, you were a child actor. Where did you get your start in acting?"

"Well, compared to the rest of the cast, I have very little experience. My first…..Well, I really wouldn't call it acting, but my first job was as an extra on the School House Rock commercials." Says Rogue, causing a few chuckles from the cast.

"I'm sure that those in the audience who remember then do so fondly. Which ones were you in?"

"None of the popular ones. My biggest role was as a cheerleader in one called "I'm sending your vote to college" Other than that, I was standing in the background trying to not look at the camera, which for a little kid is not an easy job."

"I don't know, we have a pretty hard time keeping Kurt from doing that." Ororo jokes at Kurt's expense causing him to slouch in his seat. "A-Hay!" Kurt quips followed by laughs from the cast.

The host turns towards the audience. "Then Rogue went from playing one cheerleader to another in the Canadian children's show The Groove Squad." Applauds from the audience. "Many of the audience may not know about this show from the north. What was it about?"

"Well, Groove Squad was a precursor to Totally Spies." I played a character named Star who was not really the villain, but an antagonist to the team of super hero's alter-egos." Kitty begins to giggle while Kurt is not quite as discrete. Kurt begins laughing hysterically.

Slightly miffed, Marian comes back with, "Shut up Pony Boy!"

"You….." Kurt wipes tears from his eyes. "Were a cheerleader!"

"Oh and Pink Pony is so much better?!?!" Marian remarks back.

"I wasn't Pink, I was Green see." Kurt holds up the doll given to him earlier in the show.

"Whatever" She says as she pushes the doll away from her face.

Back on Anna's apartment, Anna comes out of her bedroom wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a red t-shirt. She walks by her computer, and turns it on before heading to the kitchen to get something to drink.

She walks over to her computer, drink in hand, and logs on to the internet. Anna goes to her "Favorites" menu, and opens a window to . She logs into the chat room, and does a quick search to see if anyone she knows is on.

AnnaLuvsKitty has logged in

/onlinewho

There are 29 people currently online.

AnnaLuvsKitty: Hello all

Risty: Hiyas

Karakin: Annie!!!!! Where have ya been?

Agent-G: Hi Annie, good ta see ya again

DeamonRogue13: Right back at ya. ': )

AnnaLuvsKitty: Hiyas Kara, LTNS

Alexutza: bună from Romania!

xbecbebex: Hehe, What she said.

Soulstress: I was hoping that you would log on ALK.

AnnaLuvsKitty: Awww, did you miss me?

Soulstress: Of course not, but you always have the latest gossip.

AnnaLuvsKitty: (((Pouts))) ": (

Raniatlw: Wow, you can just feel the love in this room.

Soulstress: :OP

StrangeSymbols: lol

Nuit has logged out.

PerfectDarkness: You're so mean Soulstress…..I like it : )

Agent-G: Lol

AnnaLuvsKitty: So, what's going on?

Star-of-Chaos: We were talking about a rumor that DR13 heard.

Nuit has logged in

Peace215: Hiyas Nuit

WerewolfLass: (((wave)))

Artemis: wb Nuit

Nuit: Sorry about that, my damn internet is acting up.

BlowfishTheMonkeyTamer: No, you computer just sux! ": P

Nuit: That too.

AnnaLuvsKitty: Oooh, What's the new rumor? (((Evil Grin)))

DeamonRogue13: That Kitty is going out with Robin from Teen Titans. ': (

Anna leans back in her seat a bit shocked that that rumor, although slightly incorrect had already made it to the internet. Anna plays it off in hopes of dispelling this rumor before it starts to pick up steam.

AnnaLuvsKitty: Lol, Where did you hear that? That so is not true! Hehe

"It's not really a lie….. Technically" Anna says out loud to herself.

Soulstress: I knew that it probably wasn't true, and that you would be able to confirm it.

demon-eyes: Where do you get all your gossip from ALK? Is there a web site that you use?

AnnaLuvsKitty: Yeah, it's . ": P

demon-eyes: Really?

AnnaLuvsKitty: LOL No!!!!!!

Agent-G: LOL, Noob

demon-eyes: : (

xbecbebex: So, where do you get all your juicy gossip?

AnnaLuvsKitty: I have my sources. : )

Soulstress: Don't bother guys, she never tells, I've been trying to get her sources for months. (((Glares at ALK)))

X00001: Puleeeese????? Me Lub You Long Time

AnnaLuvsKitty: (((Does a Brittany Murphy imitation from Don't Say A Word))) I'll Never Tell…..

demon-eyes: So it's not true?

TheSonofLoganandOroro: I hope not! (((Crosses fingers)))

AnnaLuvsKitty: Nope

Goldylakz: Too Bad, they would have made a cute couple. (((Sighs)))

Alexutza: Ewwww

Christina: EWWW! EWWW! EWWW!

Sky: Not Funny : (

Luna: So, So Not funny!

NctrnlBst: I've booted people for less. ': P

commandercane-7: (((Shakes his head)))

heartsyhawk: Yeah, Boot him NctrnlBst

LoneWolf442: Yeah! Lay the Smack down

Rage-girl-05: ROTFLMAO

Goldylakz: LOL Okay, Okay, I'll be good.

AnnaLuvsKitty: You better. (((Grabs her baseball bat))).

Anna sits in her computer laughing at her online friends. She stretches in her computer chair, then glances over to her bag. As much as her better judgment dictates, Anna's curiosity gets the better of her.

AnnaLuvsKitty: afk

She gets up out of her chair, and walks over to her bag. Anna reaches into the bag and pulls out the tape that Jean gave her the day before. She looks at it curiously, and ponders what to do. "Well, I guess I should watch it at least once before I burn it."

Mean while, across town, the Host begins delving into Logan's career. "And now we come to Logan." The crowd erupts in cheers "In 1995 Logan played Ken in the short lived Street Fighter, but it was in Dragonball that Logan first came to prominence as an action star. Logan, As Kitty mentioned earlier, she played Bulma in the Dragonball series and it's various spin offs. Whom did you play?"

"I was the green pointy eared Piccolo."

"Logan, how long did it take for you the get the entire make up done?"

"Gaaaa, It took like 6-7 hours. I'd show up at the set at like 3:00 a.m. just to be ready for a 10:00 am shoot. There was a point where I shaved my head just to make things easier.

"Did you have to undergo any special training?"

"No, I had lots of previous training for Street Fighter, and the fight coordinator for DB was the same guy from Street Fighter, so it made the transition really easy for me."

"What was it like working with Goku?"

Logan laughs out loud. "To be honest, the guy could not fight worth a lick." Everyone in the audience laughs. "He was one of THE most uncoordinated people I have ever met. But the thing that he was good at, was that he could sell it. The way that guy could build up the tension before a fight scene was incredible, and you could see it through the camera as well. I can best compare him to Hulk Hogan. He had little to no fighting skill, but he had that chorizema, that just captivated you, and made you want to watch him."

"Logan liked to stay busy, and while Dragonball was on hiatus, he guest stared with his future team mates in a little show called Inuyasha where he played the leader of the wolf clan Kouga." The audience applauds. "It was on the set of Inuyasha where Logan first met Scott Summers who played Miroku, and of course Charles Xavier as the incomparable villain Sesshomaru." Audience applauds again.

"Well, its about time you got to me, I was beginning to feel neglected." Ororo, Hank, and Rogue shoot him an evil look.

"How did you like playing the villain?"

"Oh it was great! I'm sure that Logan can agree from his experience with Piccolo, that it is a lot of fun to play the heel."

"You two struck up a very good friendship on the set of Inuyasha?" Says the host of the show.

"Oh yes, he just kind of hit it off." Charles remarked nonchalantly.

"After Dragonball wrapped up, Production was begun on Dragonball Z where, while one hiatus from Inuyasha, Charles you came and did a guest spot, again as a villain, as whom?"

"I played Recoome." Charles Answers, "He was a member of the Ginyu force, in season two of DBZ."

"Yet, Logan's character was dead at the time," Remarks the host, "and you two didn't have a scene together."

"Yes, well, my guest spot happened so fast, that there was no time to write me a character or a side story where we would meet up, but still it was nice to be able to hang out, and be apart of that project."

"Oh, we still had chances to hang out." Logan chimes in, "I don't know if you recall, but Charles had to be a really good shape for that role, so we spent a lot of time working out."

The host of the show turns to the audience to set up the next stage of the interview. "Things are starting to come together now. It was in 2000, that we have the first major gathering of the X-Men as an enable cast in the epic series, Gundam Wing." The audience roars and cheers. "X-Men among the cast consisted of: Logan as Duo Maxwell, Scott as Trowa Barton, Kurt as Quatre Rabeba Winner, and Charles as Traize Khushrenada." After he makes the introductions, the audience breaks into raucous applauds.

"We actually have all of the Gundam Pilots here." Kurt interjects, "Warren and Guy are in the audience right now." The camera cuts to Warren Worthington and Guy Spears sitting in the front row.

"Yes, Guy Spears was Wufei Chang, and Warren Worthington who guest stars as Angel on the show played, the enigmatic Hero Yuri on Gundam Wing." The audience applauds as they stand and wave.

Someone hands them microphones as the host begins going through his thick deck of blue cards with questions for the Gundam Wing alums. "Gundam Wing was truly an epic, by far the biggest and most ambitions chapter in the Gundam franchise. Logan, again, you found yourself in the make up chair."

"Well yes, but like any show you spend a lot of time in the make up trailer, we all did."

"Although not as much as Guy." Scott interrupts, "In case you haven't noticed, Guy isn't Chinese." The camera cuts to Guy sitting in the audience.

"You spent a fair amount of time in the chair too Scott." Remarks the Host of the show. "How long did it take them to do your hair?"

"Three hours." He sighs causing chuckles from the audience. "You see, they wanted it to look really natural, so instead of fitting me with a hair piece, I grew my hair out, and they styled it everyday."

"Heh, that thing was dangerous," Kurt Jibes, "you had to make sure not to stand too close to Scott, or he would take your eye out."

"Was it uncomfortable to wear?" The host asks.

"At first, but then I got used to it. It was weird though, I don't know what they were thinking." Scott begins to laugh, "I-I mean, first off, once my hair was long enough, it took me…..almost three months to grow it out. Well, they basically, chopped off my hair in the back of my head……So, I had really long hair in the front, and the back was cropped like it is now. Lots and LOTS of hairspray."

"Probably one of my favorite characters form the Gundam Wing series was that of Quatre Raberba Winner." The camera cuts to Kurt, as the audience cheers. "Of all the Gundam pilots, Quatre was the most idealistic; however, his character went through the biggest arc."

"Well, I always thought that Quatre went through a double arc if there is such a thing." Says Kurt.

"Yes there is, but could you please explain it for our students."

"You see, Quatre started out the most kind hearted of the pilots. He believed that everyone had the ability to be good, but with the death of his father and the destruction of his home, he just snapped and went rogue." Kurt explains

"HAY!" Rogue jabs Kurt in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ouch, do you mind, I'm trying to teach here."

"Oh look who's the BIG acting professor now." Rogue says sarcastically.

"You doubt my skills?" Jibes Kurt.

"You have skills?" Zings Hank drawing giggles from the audience.

"A-Hay, what is this pick on Kurt day?!?!?!"

:::Cough:::Pony Boy:::Cough::: Goes Ororo from the back row.

Kurt turns in shock to glare at the normally reserved Ororo. "Not you too!"

"Well, it's just that we never knew that you had such a colorful career Kurt." Snickers Kurt.

"Do you mind!?!?!? As I was saying….." Kurt glares at his cast mates. "When Quatre went ROGUE" Kurt meets Rogue's evil glare with one of his own. "That was his first arc. He lost a sense of right and wrong. Then when the other pilots rescued him, he began his second arc. He was still idealistic, but, now he realized that there is no good and bad, right and wrong, they were really shades of gray."

"Warren, was this the first time you worked with them on any project?" The host directs towards the front row of the audience.

Warren sits up in his seat in the audience. "Actually, I first met Logan on the set of Dragonball. I had a bit roll as Dr. Briefs."

"It was an ensemble show, but a lot of the plot circled around your character." Observes the show's host.

"ell, it's not that my character was anymore important to the story than anyone else's, it's just that since my character was so mysterious, that he just stuck out."

"All of their characters were mysterious in their own way." Kurt interrupts trying to steal back the audience's attention. "A lot of their background wasn't revealed until the movie."

"And with that, Kurt, you transition us perfectly into Endless Waltz." Says the host followed by applauds from the audience. "For the movie version, our cast is joined by Kitty in the role of Marimea Khushrenada" The audience applauds again. "Kitty, this was your first time playing a villain."

"Yes it was."

"How did you like it." Asks the host.

"Oh I loved it." Kitty says with a bounce in her seat. "I mean villains, and I'm sure that Charles will agree, are just so much fun to play."

"Yes, but the thing was that Traize, and Marimea weren't really evil." Charles adds, "Very similar to Magnito's character in X-Men. They just were very committed to their goal, so much so, that their perception of right and wrong was blurred. Good villains aren't really born, but certain events in their lives just kind of direct them towards evil. It's a gradual evolution I think."

"Yes, that's right," Kitty interrupts Charles, "Traize and Marimea just kind of had a warped view of the world. All they both really wanted was to bring order to things. They just chose an extreme means of doing it. The only difference between the two was that Marimea's character had a full arc. She realized in the end that the way she was trying to go about things was wrong."

"Charles," The host calls out, "as I stated earlier, you played the villain Sesshomaru in Inuyashya. It seems that you have an affinity towards playing villains."

"Yes, as Kitty so eloquently put it, Villains are fun to play!" Answers Charles slightly miffed that Kitty beat him to it.

"You and Kitty spoke to us earlier about the evolution of a villain. Would you say that Sesshomaru also went through that same evolution?" Asks the host oblivious to the building tension on stage.

"Actually, Sesshomaru is kind of the opposite of Traize or Magnito on X-Men. He was actually born to be the villain, but his evil had a different root." Says Charles rambles on as he starts to get philosophical. "For those of you who are not familiar with the show; Inuyasha, the main character, and Sesshomaru are brothers. It's like a Yin and Yang relationship. One brother good, and one evil. The Yin and Yang theme is also repeated in the fact that Inuyashya's sword is very destructive while Sesshomaru's can't hurt anyone, but has the ability to heal."

Not sure how long Charles plans to ramble on, the Show's host cuts him off. "Hank, you also have some affiliation with the Gundam franchise." Leaving Charles noticeably aggravated.

Anna sits in her apartment staring at her tape. She finally builds up enough courage to watch it. She walks over to her VCR, and pops in the tape. She hits play, and turns on the TV. She heads over to her couch, and plops down amongst the fluffy cushions that are strewn across the sofa. The VCR starts to play the tape, and with an uneasy feeling, Anna tries to get comfortable.

Voice from the television, "Oh you're such a nasty boy!"

The sound of a cracking whip comes from the television, causing Anna's head to whip back, and her eyes widen in shock. She gasps, and holds her hand over her mouth.

"Wait, if this is…..Then that means……OH MY GOD!!!!!"

* * *

Well, I hope that you all liked my little thank you chapter. Nothing major, but it's the least that I can do for everyone who read and reviewed both Execs. and Trials. These fics would not have gotten this far with out you're encouragement. 


	19. Follow That Tape Part 1

Insert Funny Worded, Grammatically Incorrect Disclaimer Here:

* * *

Voice from the television, "Oh you're such a nasty boy!"

The sound of a cracking whip comes from the television, causing Anna's head to whip back, and her eyes widen in shock. She gasps, and holds her hand over her mouth.

"Wait, if this is…..Then that means……OH MY GOD!!!!!"

Anna jumps up from her seat, and begins to frantically look for her phone. Clothes and magazines are flying everywhere as Anna flings them into the air.

"Where the hell did I put it, I just had it in my hand!?!?!?!"

Anna finally finds it between the cushions of her couch. She quickly dials Todd's phone number, and waits impatiently for him to answer.

"Come on! Come on! Answer you little troll!"

Someone finally answers the phone, but much to her dismay, it isn't Todd.

A girl's voice giggles on the phone, "Hello?"

"CAN I SPEAK TO TODD PLEASE?"

"Excuse you!" says the voice on the phone.

Anna takes the phone from her ear, and yells into the receiver. "Look you little twit! Just put him on the phone right now before I climb through this phone and strangle you with your pigtails!!!!!"

"Pffft!" says the girl on the other end of the line. Anna can hear her in the background over the phone. "Toadie, there's some rude person on the phone."

"I'll show her rude!" Anna scoffs to herself while she waits for Todd.

"Hello?"

"Todd, do you still have those tapes I gave you, I gave one of them to you by mistake."

"A-Anna? W-What? T-Tapes?"

"The TAPES you little troll! The ones you thought Raven Darkholm was on!"

"N-No, I returned them."

"Returned them????? Where????? To who?????"

"To the video rental."

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"What was on it, I'm sure that we can get it back if we tell them about the mix up."

"I'm coming over now! I'll be there in ten minutes, and you're going to take me to that video store!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::4 minutes and 36 seconds later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anna is pounding down Todd's door. A buxom young blond co-ed answers the door.

"Where is Todd!"

"And you are?"

Todd walks up to the door behind the girl. Anna pushes by the young blond, grabs Todd by the shirt, and pulls him out the door. Before leaving, Anna stops on the girl's foot causing her to curse, and hop around.

"That was for mouthing off to me over the phone!"

"Ummm, Stephanie was the one who answered the phone. That was Kelly."

Anna turns to glare at Todd, "Does it look like I care!"

Todd shudders, and quakes in fear under the fiery glare of Anna.

"Let's go! Where is this place!"

Unfortunately for the X-men Cast, things are not going much better at the Bravo studios than for Anna. The host tries to ease the tensions on stage, and keep the show together.

"Hank, you also have some affiliation with the Gundam franchise." Asks the Host of the show.

"Oh yes," Replies Hank, "but the work I did was way before Gundam Wing."

"Whom did you play?"

"Char Aznable from Mobil Suit Gundam"

"Wait, there were other Gundam Shows?" Kurt interjects naively.

"This always happens!" Expounds Scott, "You never read the background information."

"Hey, I did some research."

"Ooogling at Kitty in her Marimea costume is not research!" Scott jibes.

Henry tries to direct things back to Hanks part of the interview "So Hank, What was the Gundam experience like for you?"

"Damn Flamer!" Kurt quips at Scott under his breath.

"I heard that Pony Boy!" Scott says out loud.

The Host sees that tensions are starting to build and tries to hurry things along. "And now we finally come to what has brought us here today, X-Men Evolution" The audience cheers.

A short time later in a seedy part of town, Anna and Todd are standing before a warehouse storefront. Anna stares up at the sign in disbelief.

Anna looks down at Todd causing him to cringe in fear for his life. "Todd, you never told me it was an Adult Video Store!!!!!"

"W-Well, where did you think that I got those videos from?" He says meekly.

"I don't know! Blockbuster! The Library! What do I know about buying or renting porn?!?!?!"

Anna grabs Todd by the arm, and walks into the video store. They walk up to the counter, and Todd is immediately recognized by the clerk. "Hey Todd, so, what did you think of those last tapes, pretty hot huh?"

"Excuse me, but we really don't have time for pleasantries, or whatever you call this whacked out exchange you two are having. Todd returned a tape that belongs to me by accident, here is the real one, and I have my tape back please?"

The clerk takes the tape from Anna, and looks at the title. He punches in the code assigned to the tape on the store computer, and brings up the tape's information.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that "Assblasters From Space" has been rented out"

"WHAT! So who has it?" Anna demands.

"I'm sorry, I can't give out that information." Says the pimple faced clerk.

Anna reaches over the counter, and grabs the clerk by the shirt. "Look you little Shit! I want my tape back, so tell me who rented it, or I'm going to….." Suddenly, Anna hears a voice from behind her. "A-Anna?"

Anna turns her head, not letting go of the clerk to see who it is. "Remy?" Anna let's go of the clerk, but not before giving him an "I'll be back" death glare. "What are you doing here?"

Remy gives her a mischievous look. "I might ask you the same thing."

"I don't have time for this right now Remy!"

The clerk prints up the information on the tape. Anna reaches over the counter, and snatches the paper out of the printer. She looks at the name on the printout: "Victor Stone" The address looks familiar, but she can't quite place it.

Anna grabs Todd by the arm. "Come on, let's go!" Anna storms out of the video store, Todd in tow, leaving Remy standing at the counter with a wry grin on his face.

"Tomorrow's meeting is going to be very interesting."

As Remy contemplates the fun he is going to have at Anna's expense, The X-men are up to more High Jinx at the Bravo Studios.

"A-Hey what about me?" Hank complains, "What about my work as Pharohman on Megaman: NT Warrior, or when I narrated on that Anime classic Master Keaton, Or Project Arms or Galazy Angel????"

"Oh who cares you sucked on the those shows, and you suck on this one!" Kurt quips drawing Ohhhhs from the Audience.

"I say, that is very rude!" Hank remarks, "I don't have to take that from an elf wannabe Playboy!"

"Ororo," Henry futilely tries to redirect the flow of the show.

"Yes Henry" Ororo remarks politely.

"You have the least amount of experience on the show"

"Ya, you know how she got on the show?" Kurt interrupts again, "She's do'n the programming director, that's how she got the part!"

"That's totally un called for Kurt!" Jean says as she comes to Ororo's defense.

"You should talk! It's not like you're picky over who you sleep with!"

"I haven't heard you complaining!" Jean throws back, "Mr. Moos like a cow every time he orgasms."

"I DO NOT!" Kurt says defensively.

"You know why I always have someone else there when we have sex???? Because I need someone to keep me occupied after you're done in five minutes!" Jeans says, getting Ohhs and cheers from the audience, as well as causing the cast on stage to break out in laughter.

"Alright Alright, let's calm down." Says Logan. "Especially you Jean"

"Yeah whatever Mr. I'm gonna use both inches!" Jean says as she pouts in her seat. The audience begins to cheer as if they were at a taping of the Jerry Springer Show instead of Inside the Actor's Studio.

Logan stands up and looks at Jean, "You said that you'd never te….." Logan looks out at the audience. "Hehe, Ah…..What an imagination on this girl huh….." Logan says as he sits quietly in his seat.

The host tries as best he can to play it off, and get control of the show again. "Very funny antics, but now we come to the show that brought us here tonight, X-me….."

"And guess what Logan," Marian adds, "You're not the highest paid person on the show anymore either!"

"What!" Charles and Logan say in unison. "Lying Bitch!"

"Don't talk to her that way" Kitty comes to Rogue's defense.

"What! You think I afraid of you little girl!" Logan says as he stands up to face her. I'm not as gutless at James is!"

"I can kick a Soccer ball 200 yards, which is more than enough to send your balls into your throat!" Kitty says as she and Logan takes defensives stances.

Ororo, eager to meet James at their predestinated motel takes this opportunity to ditch out.

"N-now calm down Kitty," Kurt says as he tries to diffuse the situation, "Don't do anything hasty"

"Shut up you little freak," Kitty shouts, "and another thing, stop bothering Anna; she's not interested in you!"

"Oh yeah, How do you know!"

"What do you mean Logan's not the highest paid!?!?!" Charles argues with Rogue, "I'm the highest paid cast member!"

"You were never the highest paid cast member!" Marian shouts back, "It was always Logan, that is until now!"

"Why that Lying two timing piece of shit!" Charles expounds, "He'll be hearing from my Agent!"

While, much to the delight of the audience, the cast break out into random arguments, security guards step onto the stage to break things up.

"OH NO IT'S THE ROBOT ALIENS COME TO SUCK OUT MY BRAINS!!!!!" Hank says as he runs off stage.

"You are so full of yourself!" Marian says to Charles, "You're not even a Good Professor X! Patrick Stewart was a better Professor X than you, and he sucked in the movies!"

"Come on! Come on Little Girl, let's see what you got!!!!!" Logan says trying to incite Kitty into a fight.

Meanwhile Jean and Kurt are having a war of words.

"Slut!"

"Asshole!"

"Whore!"

"You wouldn't be able to afford me if I was!"

"Bitch!"

"Two Minute Man!"

"Good enough to get your ass to call me up again!"

"That was out of Pity"

"Yeah I know, I felt sorry for you!"

"I don't want a Sprinter, I want a Marathon Man!"

On another part of the stage, things between Kitty and Logan are beginning to escalate.

"You're so full of shit! You're not half the man you think you are!"

Suddenly, Kitty feels a hand on her shoulder. Without thinking, she goes with her first reaction. She turns around, and kicks Scott square in the crotch sending him flying backwards. A loud resounding "Ugh" can be heard from all the men in the audience as Scott lies doubled over in pain.

"Oh My God! Scott, I'm sorry." To which Scott only Squeaks.

The shows host, in the mean time, has ducked back stage, and watches the mayhem ensue. "Well, This isn't nearly as bad as the fight that broke out during the Simpsons show. The Host picks ups a nearby phone, and calls the production booth. "Alright, get security in here, and break the fight. After that, make sure that they all have appointments to come in and film their questionnaire parts of the show." The Host of the show listens as the person in the production Booth speaks. "What are you stupid or something? Of course I don't want them to come in together! Have them some in separately, and we'll tape their interview in front of a blue screen. Then we'll computer generate the set behind them. Now, I'm going home, I have a head ache."

A short time later in down town L.A., Anna and Todd are in a walking through the halls of an upscale condominium. The whole time that they are wandering the halls, Anna can't help but have a feeling of déjà vu. She had never been to that building before, but the name and address seemed so familiar.

They find the apartment that they are looking for and are about to knock on the door, when it suddenly hits her as to why the address is so familiar. A scowl appears on Anna's face, and she pounds on the door with her fist.

"Just a minute." Says a voice on the other side of the door.

"Open up Stone!" Exclaims Anna as she pounds on the door again.

The person in the Apartment opens the door. "I said just a Minu….. A-Anna?????"

* * *

I love cliffhangers!!!!! :::Evil Grin::: Hope you liked the chapter, and please don't forget to review. 


	20. Follow That Tape Part 2

As promised, here is the next chapter. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review.

Insert Funny Worded, Grammatically Incorrect Disclaimer Here:

Replies:

Agent-G: Yup, she gave Todd her tape by accident, and she still has one of Raven's tapes. As for Remy, that is definitely going to come back to haunt Anna.

Purity Black: No, I didn't get your other review, otherwise I would have included you in my thank you chapter. :( I knew about Jason Todd. I hated him, and prefer to think that he never existed. Besides, he never appeared in the any of the Teen Titans comic story lines.

Nuit: Yep, Remy is next up in Execs. and my new fic "NctrnBst's Untitled Fic" is going to be a Romy eventually. That is if it ever takes off :(

DemonRogue13: I'm glad that you like your appearance in my fic, and you'll find out the contents of the envelope in this chapter.

* * *

The person in the Apartment opens the door. "I said just a Minu….. A-Anna?????"

"Hey, you're that Cyborg guy." Todd Remarks

Cyborg tries to close the door, but Anna pushes her way in. She immediately grabs Cy's broken fingers, and squeezes hard causing him to fall to his knees. "W-What did I do????? I-I didn't tell anyone, I swear!"

Todd looks at the two of them puzzled, "Tell anyone what?"

Anna looks over at Todd, "Wait outside! I'll be out in a minute!"

Todd, not wanting to incur her wrath, does as instructed.

As soon as the door to the apartment closes, Anna directs her attention back to Cy. "I want the tape!"

Cyborg writhing in pain. "W-What tape?:

"The one you just rented from an Adult Video Store!"

"Why do you want….." Anna squeezes his fingers harder.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Todd is startled by the sound of Cyborg screaming in pain. "I'm glad that that's not me in there."

"I-I-I don't have it….." Cyborg yells before Anna lets go of his fingers.

"Where is it?!?" Anna demands.

"I gave it to James's kid."

"You did what!?!?!?! He's 14 years old! What the hell are you doing renting porn for him!!!!!"

"What can I say, I like the kid, so I help him get stuff."

"You know what, I don't want to know!" Anna turns to leave the apartment, but before she leaves, she gives Cy one last glare. "You better hope that he still has that tape, and I better not hear anything about you "GETTING" stuff for him again!" Walks out of the apartment, and slams the door behind her, leaving Cyborg crouching on the floor holding his broken fingers. "What got into her?"

In the hall way, Anna grabs Todd by the arm again, and is about to drag him down the hall with her when he pulls away from her. "Uh, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to head home….."

"No you don't," Anna declares, "you got me into this!"

"What did I do, it's not my fault that you gave me the wrong tape. What's on it anyway?"

"Don't worry about that, come on, we have to get to James's house."

Several illegally run traffic lights and pair of Todd's soiled underwear later, Anna and Todd are at James's house across town.

"Okay, I'm going to distract James by pretending to check on him, and you find Billy's room, and get that tape."

"Who is Billy?"

"James' son, now go!"

Anna walks up to the front door, trying to calm herself down so that James won't suspect anything. After further thought, Anna realizes that James is probably still strung out from his earlier meeting with Lance, which could be a good or bad thing. She puts aside any reservations that she has, and knocks on the door.

After a few seconds, she knocks again, but no one answers. She jiggles the door handle, to find the door open. Anna pops her head in, to see if anyone is home. "Hello? Anyone here?" Anna turns and motions Todd to come in.

They make their way up the stairs, and start carefully searching for Billy's room. They hear a toilet flush, and James comes stumbling out of the bathroom. Obviously still high from Lance's brownies, he looks up to find Anna and Todd standing before him.

"Hey…..What are you two doing here?" Says James as he sways back and forth until he finally falls to the ground. "Whoa, head rush! Hehe Cool!"

Anna and Todd look at each other, then Anna reaches over grabs Todd and kisses him on the mouth. Todd and James eyes open wide at Anna's actions. Anna releases him, and Todd falls to the ground next to James.

"James this is all a tripped out Weed induced dream. You will wake up in your bed any minute now." That said, Anna turns around and runs down the hall leaving he and Todd looking quizzically at each other.

"Don't look at me, it's your dream." Todd shrugs.

Anna walks through the house checking every room as she goes. "James is making way too much money, although I guess it can be justified for having to put up with all those whacked out actors."

On the other side of the house, Todd had convinced James to take him to Billy's room. As they approach the room, they can hear moaning and spanking sounds emanating from behind the door.

"Uhhh, Wait here." Todd directs to James.

Todd leans James against the wall, and slowly opens the door. Billy is preoccupied with what is happening on the TV to notice Todd enter the room.

"Hmmm, Sounds like a….. but why is Anna be so bent on getting that tape back?" Todd thinks to himself.

Todd creeps up behind the enamored boy, and looks at the scene on the TV. Todd's jaw drops when he finds out why Anna wants the tape back so badly.

"Hey isn't that Anna and Jean?" James shouts from the doorway causing Todd and Billy to jump out of their skins.

Billy looks at Todd. "Who are…. What are you doing….." Billy notices his father standing in the doorway. "D-Dad, I-I can explain….."

"Whoa! Those two chicks are totally hot!" James plops down on Billy's bed and watches as Tim Drake aka Robin walks into frame guzzling a bottle of tequila, then jumps into bed with the two writhing, sweat covered beauties. "This dream ROCKS!" James exclaimes.

Billy looks over at Todd completely confused. Todd on the other hand still has his eyes fixed on the TV, barely able to talk, most likely due to the lack of blood to his brain. Billy nudges Todd lightly jarring him out of his trance.

Todd looks at a perplexed Billy. "Oh uh, don't worry about it little man, I'll take care of this." Todd walks over, and places a hand on James' shoulder. "Hey, uh this is also part of your dream." Todd reaches over and ejects the tape. "This is the part of the dream where I take you to your bedroom so that you can wake up."

Todd helps James to his feet, and head towards the door. "Oh and I wouldn't talk about any of this to your dad tomorrow kid." Todd walks out of the room leaving a thoroughly confused Billy.

While taking James to his room, Todd runs into Anna in the hallway.

"Did you find Billy's room?"

"Errr uh, Yeah." Todd holds up the tape.

Anna snatches the tape from his had, and realizes that the tape is still warm from the VCR. "W-Was he watching this?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I don't think that he recognized you or Jean."

"YOU SAW WHAT WAS ON THE TAPE!!!!!"

Anna's sudden raise in volume scares Todd, and he drops James.

"Ouch, this dream hurts!" James says as he rubs his behind.

Todd holds up his hands defensively. "D-Don't worry, I would never tell anyone about it!"

"You better not, or I'm going to have a 12 inch tongue hanging in my trophy case!"

After dropping Todd off at home, and clearing up the whole tape mix up at the video store, Anna was ready to spend the rest of the night relaxing at home. She walks into her apartment, and carelessly discards the tape into a rubbish pale next to her computer before plopping onto the couch.

Anna lets out an exhausted sigh as she reaches for the TV Remote, and turns on the television. She glances over to the bag, and sees the envelope sticking out of it.

Anna pulls the envelope out of her bag, and opens it. She pulls out a set 8 ½ x 11 inch photos. The first few are of her at various locations at the studio. As she flips through the photos, she comes to a set of pictures that look like they were taken from the pool deck at Jean's house.

Anna gets more and more disturbed as she goes from picture to picture. She gasps as the last photo is of her and Jean kissing in the living room. Anna gets an angry scowl on her face, and quickly picks up the phone, and dials Jean's phone number.

"Hi Anna, did you get my delivery?" Jean says cheerfully.

"Yes I did! What game do you think you are playing here!"

"What do you mean, I just sent flowers as a way to say sorry."

"Jean, I've had a really bad day, and I'm not in the mood for your games!"

"Anna, what is wrong, I thought that….."

"I'm talking about the pictures that came with the flowers Jean!"

"What pictures? All I sent was the flowers, I didn't send any pictures."

"Don't play this game with me Jean."

"Anna, I swear that I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well if you didn't send the pictures, then who did?"

Suddenly, Anna hears a voice from the shadows. "I did!"

Anna turns suddenly in the direction of the voice. When she sees who it is, her jaw drops, and the telephone receiver slips from her hand. As the phone hits the floor with a loud thud, Jean's voice can be heard over the phone. "Anna…..Anna…..Anna are you there????? This isn't funny Anna say something….."

* * *

rage-girl-05: I'm excited that you're excited, and if you don't like cliffhangers, then you must hate me right now :P

Ooooh I am so evil!!!!! Another cliffhanger. :::Evil Grin::: Well, the next chapter is the one that you all have been waiting for. **The Stranger Revealed!**

Hope you liked the chapter. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanx for reading, and please don't forget to review.


	21. Stranger Revealed!

AT LAST! The long awaited secret identity on The Stranger. Sorry that I took such a long time to update, but things have been busy at work. So, to make it up to you, I'm giving you an extra long chapter.

I have to admit, it was very hard on my part not to reveal the stranger's identity. You have no idea how hard it was to make sure that the clues weren't too obvious, not to mention figuring out ways to avoid using He, Him, She, or Her so that I wouldn't reveal the sex of Anna's stalker. Well, here is the chapter that you all have been waiting for. Hope that it meets your expectations, and if it doesn't, then my retarded twin brother who goes by the same name and looks just like me wrote it. Please don't forget to review.

Insert Funny Worded, Grammatically Incorrect Disclaimer Here:

Replies:

Raniatlw: Hehe, Well, you didn't have to wait as long as others.

Alexutza: :::Pouts::: Yeah, unfortunately, I get busier during the summer, so have lots of fun for me, because I'll be slaving away in a kitchen. :(

Lunarious: Sure think, I check it out when I get a chance, and I'll be sure to leave a review.

Risty: Yeah, I liked that part too. I really wanted to do more strung out James stuff.

rage-girl-05: ROFLOL!!!!!

DemonRogue13: I hope that I can live up to all the hype I built up for myself.

heartsyhawk: I don't know, have you ever seen a squirrel on heroine? That's funny stuff! Ooops, did I let the cat out of the bag? Remy is going to be mad at me for getting him into trouble. :P

* * *

After dropping Todd off at home, and clearing up the whole tape mix up at the video store, Anna was ready to spend the rest of the night relaxing at home. She walks into her apartment, and carelessly discards the tape into a rubbish pale next to her computer before plopping onto the couch.

Anna lets out an exhausted sigh as she reaches for the TV Remote, and turns on the television. She glances over to the bag, and sees the envelope sticking out of it.

Anna pulls the envelope out of her bag, and opens it. She pulls out a set 8 ½ x 11 inch photos. The first few are of her at various locations at the studio. As she flips through the photos, she comes to a set of pictures that look like they were taken from the pool deck at Jean's house.

Anna gets more and more disturbed as she goes from picture to picture. She gasps as the last photo is of her and Jean kissing in the living room. Anna gets an angry scowl on her face, and quickly picks up the phone, and dials Jean's phone number.

"Hi Anna, did you get my delivery?" Jean says cheerfully.

"Yes I did! What game do you think you are playing here!"

"What do you mean, I just sent flowers as a way to say sorry."

"Jean, I've had a really bad day, and I'm not in the mood for your games!"

"Anna, what is wrong, I thought that….."

"I'm talking about the pictures that came with the flowers Jean!"

"What pictures? All I sent was the flowers, I didn't send any pictures."

"Don't play this game with me Jean."

"Anna, I swear that I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well if you didn't send the pictures, then who did?"

Suddenly, Anna hears a voice from the shadows. "I did!"

Anna turns suddenly in the direction of the voice. When she sees who it is, her jaw drops, and the telephone receiver slips from her hand. As the phone hits the floor with a loud thud, Jean's voice can be heard over the phone. "Anna…..Anna…..Anna are you there????? This isn't funny Anna say something….."

Anna stands speechless as a tall figure steps out of the shadows of Anna's bedroom. He walks up to Anna, and picks up the telephone at her feet. He places the receiver to his ear.

"Anna…..Anna, is there someone there with you? You're scaring me Anna, say something…..Ann….."

The stranger calmly leans over and reaches behind Anna to hang up the phone. Anna stands speechless for several long seconds before she finally composes herself enough to say something. "D-D-Dick?"

(((((A/N: Yes, it was Dick Grayson! To all of you who figured it out, bonus points to you! I'll explain all the hints I left throughout the fic at the end of the chapter. You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you guys, and the reviews just made me want to tell you more. It was torture!)))))

"Yes Anna, even after I left, I never forgot about you."

"Dick, What does all this mean?" Says Anna as she holds up the photos. "Was it you who left all those messages?"

Dick hangs his head in shame. "Yes, I wanted to tell you that I was back, but I wasn't sure if you would be angry at me."

Anna looks at Dick flabbergasted before a cross expression comes across her face. "Angry????? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WOULDN'T BE FUCKING ANGRY!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Anna is sitting at her desk reading a magazine as always. James was currently casting for the new Kids WB show Teen Titans. It was expected to be hugely popular, and was slated for the timeslot right before the Justice League.

All the principle roles were cast with the exception of the star of the show, Robin. James was currently meeting with Dick, and expected that it would not be a problem to get him to sign on. After growing up playing sidekick to Bruce Wayne on all the Batman incarnations, Dick would jump at the chance to star in his own show.

Anna had just started working as James's Secretary. At times, she was flabbergasted at the steady stream of celebrities that filtered in and out of the office on a regular basis. But none more than Dick Grayson. Anna had been obsessing over him for several weeks after she first met him when he had a meeting with James on her first day of work.

She was going through confusing time in her life at that time. She had just dropped out of college, much to the dislike of her parents, and she had just broken up with her long time boyfriend. To top it all off, lately, she had been having strange emotions and feelings towards women.

She was sure that she wasn't gay or anything, but she couldn't deny that when she was out with her ex, and a cute girl walked by, she turned her head to check her out when he wasn't looking, although most of the time, he was busy checking her out as well.

Anna sat at her desk nonchalantly flipping through the pages of her magazine when the door to James's office opens.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Dick. If everything goes according to plan, we'll start shooting the first episode with in the month."

"Great, I can't wait. It looks like the show is really going to be a hit."

"Oh, Dick, have you met my new secretary Anna?"

Dick walks up to Anna's desk. He takes her hand, and kisses the back of her palm, causing her to blush profusely. "Hello Anna."

"H-H-H" With one kiss, Anna seems to have lost her ability of articulation. "H-Hi"

"So, have you lived here long?"

"N-No, I just moved here. I was going to college and was living on campus, but I dropped out, and moved here."

"So, I take it that you don't know many people here then?"

"W-Well," Anna looks away from his mesmerizing eyes. "I've gone out with a few of the girls from the Secretary pool , but other than that, no."

"Why don't I take you to lunch? You know, show you around."

Anna looks over to James with pleading eyes, hoping that he would let her out of work early. Dick, who is now leaning on Anna's desk, turns his head to look at James.

"Go ahead, it's a light day in the office, there's no reason that you can cut out early."

Anna's eyes light up as she gathers her things to go with Dick.

"I can't believe this, I'm going out on a date with a real Hollywood Star." Anna says to herself before taking Dick's hand and following him out of the office.

The day went by like a dream. They had lunch at one of the top restaurants in town, and Dick had driven her all over town in his brand new convertible. Anna could not believe her luck. She thought that this was going to be a turning point in her life, and everything was going to work itself out into a happy ending.

Dick had driven them up to a park near the Hollywood sign which overlooked the city. He pulled out a blanket, and laid it on the ground. They sat there watching as the sun set over the city. Anna's heart fluttered at the beautiful scene. There was only one thing that could make it perfect, then Dick leaned over, and lightly kissed her on the lips.

Anna looked up into his eyes as he leaned back in for another kiss. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed his gentle touch. Their kiss begins to intensify as Dick slowly guides Anna down to the ground.

Anna wakes up with a feeling of euphoria. The sun is starting to rise. She looks over to find that she and Dick are wrapped in the blanket. Anna relished in the warm feeling of their naked bodies huddled together. Anna feels Dick shift his weight behind her, and then a kiss at the base of her neck which causes her to smile.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"What time is it?"

Much to Anna's dismay, Dick pulls his arm from around her to look at his watch. "It's almost 6:30. I better take you home so you can get ready for work."

Anna nuzzles up to Dick and groans. "I don't wanna, let's just stay right here all day."

"Not that I haven't considered it, but this park gets pretty crowded during the day, and I don't think that James would appreciate you not showing up to work."

Anna lets out a sigh, and hesitantly gets up and starts getting dressed.

At Dick's insistence, they went back to Anna's apartment. He waited in the car while she got ready for work. After a quick shower, she was back at the car ready for her lift to work. After sitting in traffic for an hour, not that Anna minded since it meant spending more time with Dick, they made it to the studio with fifteen minutes to spare.

Dick walked with Anna to the office to find James in the waiting room pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Dick? Well this is a surprise, I was going to have Anna call you when she arrived, but this works out nicely."

"Really? So, what's up."

"Lets go into the office and talk. A new development has come up with the show."

Anna gets a sudden feeling of foreboding, and squeezes Dick's hand. Dick looks down at Anna and gives her a reassuring smile before going with James into the office.

Anna paces nervously before taking a seat at her desk. She suspected that something was up. Dick didn't know the other actors that they were casting for the show, but they were all at least 3-5 years younger than him.

In James's office, Dick takes a seat across from James.

"So, what's up James?"

"Dick, there is no easy way to do this, so I'm just going to be direct with you. I'm afraid that we won't be able to use you in the show."

"W-Wait, I don't understand….." Dick sits in his seat with a confused look on his face. "I thought that everything was locked in?"

"I'm sorry, we tried to….."

Dick stands up quickly, knocking over the chair that he was sitting in. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SORRY!!!!!"

Out in the waiting room, Anna jumps from hearing Dick's voice resonate through the door.

"Dick Please calm down." Says an unsympathetic James, "We decided to target a younger audience, and although we really wanted to use you, you are just too old to fit into the dynamic of the show."

"No I won't calm down! Would you be calm in this situation!?!?!? This was supposed to be my show! This was the show where I would have a chance to stand on my own!"

"Dick look, we have another project in the works that you would be perfect for….."

"So, did you sell out my part to?"

James slouches in his seat sheepishly. "Tim Drake."

"DRAKE!!!!! That little Shit!"

"Dick, Please calm down…..We are currently developing a new project based on the Justice League. We….."

"You want me to play sidekick to that pretentious Jackass Wayne again?!?!?!"

"Dick, you'd be perfect for it."

"FUCK OFF!!!!!" Dick says as he storms towards the door.

James leaps to his feet after Dick. "Dick Please just sit down, and lets talk this out."

"FUCK YOU JAMES!" Dick says without looking back. "I'm tired of putting up with this shit! You can kiss my ass, I'm done."

"I understand that you're upset. Maybe we can talk after you've cooled off for a while."

Dick turns around to face James. "No, you don't get it, I'm done! I don't work for this studio anymore. I QUIT!" Opens the door, and storms out of the office.

"Dick! Calm….." Dick slams the door in his face.

Dick is met immediately by Anna in the waiting room. Anna follows him out into the hall way, and tries to talk to him "Dick, what happened?"

Dick starts laughing to himself. "Your boss is really unbelievable you know that!"

"What happened?"

"I got passed over for the part. They want me to play Batman's lapdog for the rest of my life!

"Didn't he offer you the other show?"

Dick glares at Anna. "Wait a minute…..You knew about this?"

Anna backs away from Dick shyly. "W-Well I suspected…..but I didn't know for sure."

"I don't fucking believe this!" Dick lunges forward and grabs Anna by the arms. "Why didn't you tell me you bitch! I treated you like a princess, and you lied to my face!"

"Dick please, you're hurting me!"

"You lying bitch!"

Anna pushes Dick away. "Dick, Please, just calm down, and we can go back into the office and talk to James."

"You know what, forget you too! I don't need you or this damn studio!" Dick turns and walks away.

"Dick….."

Without acknowledging her, Dick runs down the hall, and heads down the emergency

stairs.

Anna's only reaction is to lean back against the wall, and slowly slide down until she is sitting alone in the hallway crying.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::End of Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Anna, I'm sorry…..I wasn't thinking."

"Dick, you ran out on me! I haven't heard from you in two years, and you just think that you can come back and everything will be alright? And what about Kitty?"

"Anna, please I love you…..I-I only was with her to be close to you. I needed to know how you were doing, and she was the best way to find out."

"So you used her to get to me?!?!?!"

"Anna I love you, I know that now." Dick rushes up and tries to hug her.

Anna pushes Dick away. "Dick, what is wrong with you? You can't just….."

"Anna Please, I just want things to be the way they were." Dick tries to hug her again.

"Dick!" Anna pushes Dick away again. "In case you haven't noticed from these pictures that YOU took, I'm not exactly into guys anymore."

"Anna, I'm sorry for what I did, but that is no reason to go and hide in an alternative lifestyle. I'm back, and I love you, you don't have to live like that anymore."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Leave it to a man to assume that Lesbians are Lesbians because of something that a man did. I'm made a CHOICE! It had nothing to do with you or any other guy. I'm no longer that meek ex-college co-ed who stared wide eyed at every celebrity who walked by."

Dick lunges forward, and grabs Anna by the arms.

"Dick…..Let…..Go!"

"No, I won't lose you again!" Shakes Anna violently. "I love you, and you're mine."

"Dick please, you're hurting me!"

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Dick's head snaps to the side as he glares at the door.

"Anna, are you in there?" Jean says through the door, "Anna, open the door."

Anna takes this opportunity to break free of Dick's grip.

Anna runs to the door. "Jean!" Anna opens the door. She bolts into the hallway, running headlong into Jean, knocking her to the ground, and falling on top of her. She turns and looks up at the door expecting Dick to come chasing after her. After he doesn't come out, Anna leans over, and looks into her apartment to find Dick gone.

"Are you alright?" Jean Inquires, "After I lost you on the phone, I got worried, and came to check on you."

Anna looks at Jean, then back into her apartment. She is still not entirely sure what just happened, but the one thing that she is sure of is that she does not feel safe in her own apartment anymore.

* * *

Well, I hope that this chapter was everything that you were expecting. I thought of breaking it up into two chapters, but after the last three cliffhangers, I figured that I wouldn't leave you all hanging.

Okay, here is the break down of the clues. I know that they were very obscure, but I didn't want to make it obvious. Also, if you don't watch Teen Titans, or have read DC comics, you would have not been able to pick up on them, so don't feel bad.

Although both Dick Grayson and Tim Drake were members of the Teen Titans in the comic verse, Dick Grayson is the Robin who appears in the show. This was established on the show in an episode called "How Long Is Forever?" in which Starfire travels forward in time, and meets Robin who now calls himself Nightwing. As a side note, the writers screwed up because in the comic verse, Dick Grayson was never a member of the Teen Titans with Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy, Tim Drake was. At the time that they were part of the Titans, Grayson was going by the name Nightwing, and was the leader of another group called the Outsiders.

In Chapter 9, I first introduced the Stranger, and in Chapter 10 I established that he was stalking Anna. It was during this time, that he took the pictures of Anna and Jean. At this point, a lot of you thought that it was Kitty who was stalking Anna. Although I admit that I considered it, I thought that that would be too obvious, and I also already started dropping hints with the Tim Drake thing.

At the end of Chapter 12, I wrote that the Stranger kept his distance so that he wouldn't be recognized, meaning that Anna knew him

Chapter 16 was the biggest chapter for the identity of the Stranger. Dick is stalking Anna, and gets too close. He is recognized by Kitty, and has no choice but to go to the table when Kitty calls to him. In Chapter 16, I also hinted that Anna and Dick have some sort of a past together, and that Anna was attracted to him. Hence, the connection to the previous clue that Anna would recognize the Stranger if she saw him.

Chapter 16 was set up to deflect suspicion that Dick was the Stranger. Although, if you go back and re-read it, you'll notice that all the stranger's observations are written as though he was listening in on their conversation. That is because he was right there at the table. At the end of Chapter 16, the Stranger, aka Dick, chooses to stay with Kitty to learn more about her and her interest in him. Dick sought out Kitty, and started a relationship with her. This was all part of Grayson's plan to get close to Anna through Kitty. Chapter 16 also set up that Dick was not mentally stable.

I realize that all of these clues that I left were pretty obscure, but if you go back and read those chapters, you'll see how obvious they really are. Well, hope that you all liked the chapter, and please don't forget to review.


	22. The Next Day

Well, I was pleased to see that everyone liked the last chapter. I was really nervous that no one would like it, or that Dick was the Stranger. But, it doesn't end there, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs which is why I can do whatever I want with them.

Replies:

Astarael the sorrowfull: Hehe I love them! :::Evil Grin:::

rage-girl-05: I know, when I saw that episode, I felt like writing to the animators. Either that is Dick Grayson on the show, or they made Tim Drake Nightwing. Either way, they screwed up!

Risty: Kewl, I was afraid that it was too obvious when I first introduced Dick.

Blowfish the Monkey Tamer: I'm glad that you liked that little thank you chapter.

Purity Black: Okay, I won't tell, but I think that you'll be happy with how this turns out.

Agent-G: She is gay. She went out with Dick before she figured out that she liked girls, But she still was attracted to Dick, and dare I say still might….It's complicated. :::Grabs a bottle of aspirin:::

DemonRogue13: Yay! I'm glad that I was able to deliver.

Alexutza: Well, when I started this whole stranger thing, I thought that any of the X-Men would have been too obvious, so I out sourced it. :p

Raniatlw: Yeah, that still kinda bugs me how the Teen Titans writers goofed that!

* * *

Anna makes the long walk down the hallway to the office. Anna didn't want to be alone after what happened, and she didn't like the idea of Jean going home alone either, so she convinced Jean to stay with her Not feeling safe at home or at Jean's, she and Jean spent the night at a hotel, in separate beds of course. Anna wasn't sure what to do next. Should she call the police? If so, how would she explain that a well known actor was stalking her?

Jean tried to get Anna to call in for a sick day, but Anna needed to get out. She would only thinks about what happened if she stayed at the hotel all day. Even though Jean said that she would do her best to keep her mind off of it, which in Jean Speak meant that they were going to be having sex all day.

Anna decided that she would go to work. She would be safe at the studio, Dick wouldn't try anything while she was there, and if he did, at least there was studio security there.

Anna makes her way to the office, and enters the waiting room. She turns on the lights and the equipment before plopping at her desk. She picks up a pen and starts mindlessly doodling on a piece of paper. Anna looks over at the clock on the wall, and notices that James is running late. She wasn't surprised after the state that he was in the night before.

A short time later, Remy Lebeau walks into the waiting room. Anna looks up from her doodles, and gives him a "Don't mess with me today" look.

Remy, obviously not picking up on the signal, walks up to Anna with a mischievous look on his face.

"So, Anna….."

"Not now Lebeau!" Anna shoots him another evil look.

"So, How long have you and Todd been an item? I understand Todd, but I never would have pictured you as the Adult Entertainment type."

"Today is not the day to cross me Lebeau!" Anna huffs, "James will be in any minute, so you can wait in the office."

Remy gives Anna a playful smirk and heads into the office.

James is trudging down the hall to his office, still feeling groggy from the previous day's incident with Lance. James's memory is cloudy at best. He decides to forget about it, and put it all behind him.

It's 9:30, and he's half an hour late. He enters the waiting room to find Anna moping at her desk.

"Ugh, Morning Anna".

Not bothering to look up at James. "Morning James, Remy Lebeau is waiting for you in your office." Says Anna.

James sighs "Thank you An….." James gets a flashback of what he thinks was a drug induced dream. He gets an image of Anna and Jean playfully rolling around in a naked, sweaty twenty something year old mass of writhing arms and legs. James holds his briefcase in front of him in an attempt to hide his growing, yet inappropriately timed erection.

Anna looks up from her desk. "Is there something wrong?" Knowing full well that he is having flashbacks of what he thinks was a dream.

"N-No, I'll be going to my meeting now."

James sidesteps towards his office door trying to hard to hide the bulge in his pants from Anna. He opens the door and backs into his office, the whole time getting puzzled looks from Anna. To James's relief, the telephone starts to ring. As Anna turns her attention to the phone, James takes this opportunity to duck into his office.

Anna's answers her telephone, as James slams the door behind him.

"Hello, Programming dir….. Oh Hi Kitty."

"Hi Anna," Kitty sounds noticeably upset. "DICK STOOD ME UP!" Begins crying over the phone.

In the office, James is surprised to say the least. James closes the door, and drops his briefcase. He closes his eyes, and leans with his back to the door when his eyes snap open.

"About time you got here, but it's nice to see that you are glad to see me." Remy chuckles as he peaks from behind the chair that he is sitting in.

James bends down, and quickly picks up his briefcase. "Duh…..Good Morning….."

James quickly walks over to his desk, and sits down with a minor degree of discomfort.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a really rough night." James shakes his head as he tries to clear out the cobwebs.

"So, let's get this meeting going, I have a guild hunt in an hour."

James raises an eyebrow "Guild Hunt?"

"Yeah, the Guild that I'm in on a MMORPG is going on a Dragon Raid."

"Guild? MMO-Whatever-it-is-that-you-just-said? Dragon Raid? What the hell are you talking about?????"

Remy huffs, "Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game?" He says matter of factly.

"Yyyyeah….. Well let's get back to the….."

"Yeah I play a Luri Berserker-Cleric named YoBabysDaddy on a game called The Trials of Mythic Crusaders"

"What?????"

"Yeah, when I kill someone in PvP, the death spam announces "So and So was killed by YoBabysDaddy" Remy chuckles proud the cleverness of his character's name.

"Luri? PvE? You may as well be speaking Chinese because I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, so can we please get back to the matter at hand?"

"No wait, it gets better," Remy perks up and starts getting excited. "So there is this Dragon see, and it takes like 20 people working together to kill it. So, you're working together with people from all over the world. It's so cool!"

"Remy, Please, I'm not in the mood for this, can we please just talk about the show?"

"Oh yeah! The show! It is so cool that I'm a part of this show. I loved the comics as a kid. It's so cool to think that I'm a part of this."

Out in the waiting room, Kitty is just as excited as Remy, but for a different reason, and in a totally different way.

"K-Kitty, Calm down. What happened?"

"Well, we were supposed to meet at that trendy new restaurant down town….." Kitty Sniffs, "But he never showed up!" b Kitty begins crying again. "What a jerk!"

"If you only knew….." Anna thinks to herself. "Are you going to be okay?"

Anna never gave any thought to what may have happened to Kitty. She was in just as much danger as she or Jean, perhaps more. Anna can't help but wonder if Dick would have really done anything? Aside from quitting, and taking pictures of her and Jean, he never really did anything that would be considered threatening.

"Yeah I guess," Kitty Sniffs, "anyway, I was calling to see if we could meet for lunch?"

Anna is not sure whether or not to tell Kitty about what happen the night before……Or what happened two years ago for that matter. If she did tell Kitty about what happened between her and Dick. She would have to tell her everything, including her feelings towards her. There would be no way to avoid it.

"Well, I brought a sack lunch from home, but I can still meet you somewhere, and we can hang out."

"I'd like that," Kitty sniffs pathetically, "I really need to talk to someone right today."

Anna is wary of going anywhere in public. There is no telling where Dick might pop up. He followed her to the café where she was having lunch with Kitty, the other day, and to Jean's house, the day before that. What would stop him from following her again. He could be on the studio lot right now, waiting for her to come out of the office.

Anna begins to get a growing feeling of anxiety. Her breaths begin to get shallow, and she feels the room closing in around her. Anna swears that her chest is about to collapse as if a weight was just laid upon it. Her right hand begins to shake nervously, and she almost drops the receiver.

"Anna? Anna are you there?????"

Anna somewhat regains her composure from her anxiety attack. "Y-Yeah, I was just spacing out for a second. I kind of have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Later, we can talk about it at lunch." Anna contemplates somewhere that they can meet where Dick would not be able to do anything. "Kitty?"

"Yes?"

"I really need to talk to you….." Anna pauses as she thinks of an excuse. "but I really have a lot of work that I have to do at the office, could we maybe meet for lunch at the studio cafeteria?"

"Sure, that won't be a problem. Although, I think that you are wasting your time working for James. You really are better than that."

All remnances of Anna's anxiety fade as she feels her cheeks warm from the compliment. "Thank you Kitty, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to be going now."

"Okay, I'll drop by the office at about 11:45."

"Sure, I'll see you at lunch. I have to go now."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Anna hangs up the phone, and returns to her thoughts. That anxiety attack was close, she nearly lost it that time while on the phone with Kitty.

"Get a hold of yourself Anna," She says as she clutches her head.

Meanwhile in James's office. "Yes Remy, well, you'll be in a lot more episodes this season. You're quite popular with the fans, and we are expanding your role."

"Oh! Oh! Are you guys going to have my powers go haywire, and I'm going to have to get brain surgery from Mr. Sinister like in the comic????? Or maybe Bishop will come from the future and accuse Gambit of being an assassin like in the Animated Series???? Or maybe….."

"We can go into that later Remy, for now….."

"Oh come on you can tell me…..What have the writers Big Powerful Author Powers come up with for me next season?"

"Remy there will be time for this later."

"You might as well tell me now, I'll find out about it on the internet tonight anyway. You'd just be saving me the trouble."

"Remy Please….." James sighs.

Remy ponders for a second. "Would you tell me if I told you something about your secretary Anna?"

"What?!?!? Remy, Anna's personal life is none of my business…..W-Why what have you heard?????"

"Well," Remy leans in and whispers. "I saw her and Todd at an Adult Video store last night."

"W-W-Wait! What Anna does outside of work is none of my business…..Wait, what were you doing at an Adult Video Store?"

"Errrrr I was….." Slouches embarrassed mostly at the fact that he didn't think about that part. "Well, the contract looks great, I gotta go."

Remy quickly gets up from his seat and heads to the door. Remy is in such a hurry that he trips over his feet, and falls to the floor causing his toupee to fall off revealing a "Friar Tuck" bald spot on the back of his head.

James gags as he tries to hold in the laughter. Remy crawls on the ground and grabs his toupee. He haphazardly puts it back on and stands up as though nothing happened.

James looks at Remy, and almost gags again when he notices that Remy in his haste put on his toupee backwards.

James snickers. "Thanks for coming Remy."

Remy calmly walks out of James's office.

As Anna sits at her desk deep in the turmoil of her troubles, Remy comes running out of James's office but stops, and acts cool and collected as he walks up to Anna's desk.

"Hey Anna." Remy says coyly.

"Not now Rem….." Anna looks up to see Remy and his backward toupee.

"So, what were you and Todd doing at that Video store?"

Anna breaks out of her trance. "I told you before Remy, nothing!"

"Come one, I'll bet the girls at the secretary pool would find what you and Todd do outside of work quite humorous."

Anna gives Remy a death stare. "Probably not as humorous as you wearing a…..Oh lets just say…..A TOUPEE!"

Remy reaches up and feels that his toupee is on backwards. He blushes in embarrassment, and runs out of the waiting room. Normally, something like that would have had Anna laughing and feeling very proud of herself. But after the previous night, she returns to her sulking.

Out side of the office building, Dick is perched on the Kids WB water tower over looking the lot. He observes through his binoculars as Remy comes strolling out of the building, carefully fiddling with his hair.

"You would think that with all the money that he is making from the show, that he would be able to afford a better rug!" Dick says out loud to himself.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter and please don't forget to review. 


	23. Theta Chi Never Dies

Insert Funny Worded, Grammatically Incorrect Disclaimer Here:

Replies.

Saraneth the Strong: Hehe, sorry for the wait, I try to update when I can, but work takes a lot out of me.

Blowfisht the Monkey Tamer: Yup, and it's not over yet. You won't believe what I have in store for the ending. :)

Purity Black: Hehe, I just feel like a slacker, especially with Agent G updating every other day.

Star-of-Chaos: I have to admit that I like this story a lot more too, but I can be more silly with Execs., and I don't have to worry about plot twists, or keeping facts straight so I don't have discrepancies in the story.

Agent-G: Well, I just figured out how I'm going to end this, so writing should be a lot easier now that I know where I'm going with this, that is unless I think of something better. I also have a few ideas for a sequel, but chances are, I won't do one.

DemonRogue13: Hehe, Baldielocks

Raniatlw: Thanx for the review.

* * *

Anna sulks at her desk contemplating the current circumstances of her life. She can't help but think about how complicated her life has become. With her growing friendship with Kitty, her very profitable side business, and now the whole Grayson fiasco, Anna finds herself wondering how a college drop out could have such a screwed up life.

She tries not to think about it, but her thoughts keep drifting to Dick. How could she have judged him so wrong. Even though she only knew him that one day, she was definitely head over heals for him, perhaps even in love with him. She thought that she got over him a year ago, but when she saw him again, there was definitely a flutter in her stomach.

Anna's thoughts take a turn to Kitty. Where will she begin? Telling someone that you are attracted to them is hard enough as it is. Add to that the fact that she has to tell her that she is a lesbian first.

Anna resolves that what she needs is to talk to someone, and also to take the opportunity to rekindle a friendship with someone who she should not have distanced herself from. She reaches over, and picks up the telephone receiver. She dials a number, and listened nervously as the phone rings.

"Hello….."

"Ummmmm, Hi, it's me." Anna says nervously.

"Hi Anna, what's up?"

" Well, first off, I just want to say that I'm sorry about ditching you and Paulie after you guys came out of the closet. I was scared that people would figure out that I was gay through my association with you. I'm sorry Scott."

"Don't worry about it sweetie, Paulie and I understand. You weren't ready to come out, and we'll be there to support you when you do."

"Thanks Scott, but that isn't why I called."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, let's just say that My life has gotten really complicated. So much so that I need to tell Kitty how I feel about her, which means that I have to tell her that I'm gay."

"What is so hard, just tell her!" Scott says matter of factly.

"Scott! I haven't even told my parents yet, and they still aren't too happy about me dropping out of college."

"Anna, just tell her. I'm sorry that I don't have the magic answer, but that is pretty much all that you can do."

Anna hunches over in her seat. "I know Scott, but that doesn't make it any easier."

James is sitting in his chair at his desk. He sits messaging his temples, still feeling the effects of the day before. He sits with his back to the window contemplating the "Dream" that he had the night before. He writes it off as a drug induced fantasy spawned by Scott planting the idea that Anna may be gay. But, what he can't figure out is why Jean was in the dream. James tries to let it go, but every time he does, the vision of Jean and Anna returns.

James is deep in thought when he hears a noise from outside, something that surprises James since the windows are double paned, and his office is on the fifth floor. James turns around and looks out the window to find a black 4x4 truck with a group of drunken frat boys in the back, tearing through the lot below. The truck pulls up to the front of the building, and the group of inebriated jocks pour out of the back of the truck.

James plops back down into his seat. "Damn it! Piotr must be here for his meeting." James sighs, and reaches over to the intercom.

Anna sits in silence while she contemplates her next move. Scott is about to say something when James buzzes in over the intercom. "Anna, Incoming….."

From down the hall way, voices can be heard chanting. Anna looks up from her desk in time to see fifteen drunken college football players plow into the waiting room.

"Anna? Anna are you there?"

"OH SHIT!!!!!" Anna quickly hangs up the phone.

"BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA! BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA! BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA! BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA!"

"Guys! Guys!" Anna climbs up on her desk. "GUYS!!!!!"

A voice from the group shouts from the crowd of rowdy boys. "Whoooo Yeah, Take it off baby!"

The rest of the fraternity brothers erupt and start cheering Anna. They pick her up off of the desk and begin carrying her around the room.

"Hey! Put me down you stupid Brutes!"

"BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA! BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA! BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA! BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA!"

Suddenly, the chanting abruptly stops, and Anna is placed gently on one of the waiting room seats. The boys file into three rows in front of Anna's desk. The Frat Herald strides into the waiting room, and faces and puzzled Anna. "The immortal fraternity of Theta Chi" (((Pronounced Kai for you non-Greeks)))

"THETA CHI NEVER DIES!!!!!" The Frat boys say in unison.

"Is proud to present our Frat Master…..Big Pete!"

The boys begin chanting loudly. "Big Pete! Big Pete! Big Pete!"

As the boys chant, Piotr walks into the waiting room. He walks over to Anna, and helps her to her feet, before escorting her to her chair at her desk.

"Alright boys, I'm going to go get my new contract, and then we're going to go celebrate!"

The Fraternity erupts into cheers, and begins jumping over each other with excitement. Piotr motions for them to quiet down which they do obediently, before he goes into James's office.

Piotr enters James's office, and walks over to the chair across from him. "Whaddup Man! So, is this season going to be as awesome as the last one!"

"Uhhh Good morning Piotr."

"Nah dude, I told ya, call me Pete."

"Yes….Pete. Well, you'll be happy to know that you're getting a raise."

"Whoooo!!!!!" Piotr jumps up from his seat, and runs to the door. He sticks his head out into the waiting room, and James hears him yell.

Anna sits at her desk as the boys stand motionless in their rows. She is weirded out by the silence in the room, and begins to feel very uncomfortable until the silence of the room is broken by the ring of the telephone on her desk. She reaches over to the phone, not taking her eyes off of the boys who seem unfazed by the ringing. "Hello….."

"Anna! What happened?" Scott says, sounding very concerned.

"It was nothing Scott, Piotr and his frat buddies tore into the room. Everything is under control now."

Anna's head snaps in the direction of James's office door when she hears Piotr yell from the office.

"YEAH DUDES! I GOT A RAISE!!!!!" Piotr says before closing the door to the office.

With that, the Frat Boys erupt into rowdy cheers. Two of them run out of the waiting room, and quickly return rolling in two kegs of beer. "Who wants to do a Keg Stand!!!!!"

The Herald hushes the boys, and offers his hand to Anna. "Ladies first." He says politely.

Anna looks up from her desk in shock. "Errr, Ummm, Well….."

"Frat bi-laws dictate that a freshly tapped keg has to be christened by a girl before we can drink from it." The Herand explains, "If you don't we can't drink."

"I don't know, I'm at work, and come to think of it, I don't think that I would like a bunch or drunken frat boys tearing up the office."

The Herald leans in close. "Help me out, if we don't tap this keg soon, you'll have a bunch of angry beer deprived frat boys tearing up the office."

Anna ponders the chaos that would ensue if she doesn't christen the keg as he asks. In actuality, after the night that she had, she could use a drink. "Alright, why not."

"YEAH!!!!" The Herald proclaims, "Alright boys she going to christen the keg for us."

Anna walks up the keg, and two of the frat boys approach to help her do a hand stand, while a third is holding the hose. "What are you doing?????"

"They are just going to help you do your keg stand." The Herald says plainly.

"No, let me show you boys how you really do a keg stand." That said, Anna turns so that her back is facing the keg. She then does a standing back flip into a hand stand onto the keg. Then, she balances on one hand, and snatches the nozzle from one of the frat boys. She places the nozzle into her mouth, then with her free hand begins pumping the keg with no assistance from any of the boys.

The boys stare dumbfounded as Anna does an unassisted keg stand. They are so amazed by this that none of them notice that Anna's skirt falls around her waist revealing her underwear. They stand in shock as Anna dismounts from the keg. She looks around the silent room, and then the Frat boys erupt into cheers. "ANNA!!!!! ANNA!!!!! ANNA!!!!!"

"That was Awesome!!!!!" The Herald Exclaims, "Okay, now you have to christen the other one."

"What?!?!?!"

James can hear cheering from the waiting room. "Uhhh Yeah, well, if there is nothing that you would like to talk about, if you would just sign here?" James holds up Piotr's contract.

"Yeah dude, you gotta hook me up with that Rogue chick, she's a Hottie." Piotr Leans in close to James, "but I'll bet not as hot as some of the chicks you landed during your Fraternity days….." Piotr says with a wry look.

"Well, that was in the past, I have responsibilities now."

"Come on, Brother J, I heard the stories of your frat days, you're a legend dude!"

"If we could please get back to the matter at hand. Piotr, we've discussed this Rogue matter before. We are pairing your character with Kitty like in the comic. If you would like to see Rogue out side of the show, that would be fine, but we are not going to re-write the entire season just so you can "Hook Up"."

"Dude, come on! Help me out Big Brother J. Fraternity brothers are supposed to help each other. "

"Don't doubt my loyalty to Theta Chi. I will be Theta Chi till the day I die, but this is not what the Immortal Founders had in mind when they wrote the Frat Charter."

"Come on Brother J, you can….."

The Frat Boys storms into the Office carrying a keg of beer, causing Piotr to spring out of his seat to join his brothers. "BEER!!!!! BEER!!!!! BEER!!!!! BEER!!!!! BEER!!!!!"

James leaps from his seat to chase after Piotr. "A-Hey, your contract!" James reaches the door, and freezes in his tracks at the sight of Anna's black lace panties with little red hearts, made visible because she was currently up-side-down doing a keg stand. "A-Anna?!?!?!?"

Anna climbs down from the keg. "Uh, James????? Uh, this isn't what you think….."

Before James has a chance to say anything, Piotr picks up James, and carries over to the keg.

"Come on Ya'll Big Brother J is going to do a keg stand!"

James Struggles out of Piotr's hold, and pushes him away. "No I am Not! Piotr. If you don't have anything to discuss about the show, you and your friends are going to have to leave!" He says as he points to the door.

"Not Cool Man!" Piotr glares at James. "It's obvious that the legendary Party Boy, "Brother J" has turned into a square." Piotr grabs the contract from James, and signs it. "Come on Brothers, let's blow this laymo place."

The Frat Boys file into two lines, and march out of the waiting room.

"BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA! BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA! BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA! BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA!"

As the sound of the Frat Boys fades down the hall, Anna looks sheepishly at James.

"Uhhh, So….. Eric Lehnsherr will be in for his meeting at 10:30."

* * *

I hope that I didn't offend anyone who may be in a fraternity. I never joined a fraternity in college, so the extent of my knowledge of fraternities comes from Television and movie stereotypes. And if I did offend someone….Get over it!!!!! It's just a damn story for pete's sake. 


	24. Minor Interuptions

Here is the next chapter of Trials, and I know that you all are eagerly waiting to see what happens to Anna next. Sorry for not posting for so long, but work….. Well, Work sucks! I need to find me a rich girl to marry so that I won't have to work ever again. That or find a rich relative to bump off. Hope you like the chapter, and please don't forget to review.

Insert Funny Worded, Grammatically Incorrect Disclaimer Here:

Replies:

Saraneth the Strong: Ehem….. :Adjusts glasses, and directs Saraneth's attention to the diagram on the blackboard: A Keg Stand is a college right of passage which a student is required to go through as many times as possible during their time there. It entails doing a hand stand on top of a keg of beer with the nozzle in their mouth. While on the keg, they must consume as much beer as they can before they get down. Any questions class?

Risty: Hehe, I would like to thank my good friend from college Lindsay who, among other things, could do Unassisted Keg Stands. I guess all those years of Gymnastics payed off.

Purity Black: I was at a Party last week where they were doing keg stands. I realized one thing. I'm getting too old to do keg stands.

DemonRogue13: Hehe Thanx

Raniatlw: I try, believe me I do.

* * *

After the chanting down the hall finally subsides, James glances over at Anna, and shakes his head at her. He turns around, and heads back into his office. "Send in Mr. Lehnsherr when he arrives." James says before closing the door behind him.

Anna plops down in the seat at her desk, and lets out a sigh. "That could have been really bad."

Anna lets out a giggle as a buzz from having several ounces of beer shot straight down her throat sets in. All her problems don't seem to be so bad anymore, but then again, she probably wouldn't be able to tell you what color her underwear she was wearing. Her cell phone starts to ring. She is too giddy to care about talking to anyone at the moment, so she sends the call straight to voicemail. She sits at her desk enjoying the happy feeling back to back keg stands had brought her, when Eric Lehnsherr walks into the waiting room.

"Good Morning" He says cheerfully. "I'm here to see….." Eric notices that Anna is staring off into space, and doesn't even notice him standing there.

Anna sits at her desk with a silly expression on her face. Eric leans over the desk, and tries to get her attention by waving his hands in front of her eyes. Anna finally notices Mr. Lehnsherr standing in front of her.

"Oh, Good Morning. Can I help…..A-hey, aren't you that guy from those Viagra Ads?"

Eric becomes slightly miffed. "Three Best Actor Emmy Awards, Two Tonys', a Screen Actor's Guild Award, a Best Actor Golden Globe, and an Academy Award nomination, and all that everyone remembers about my career is one Viagra commercial that I did!"

"Uhhh, and you are?"

"I'm Mr. Lehnsherr, I'm here to see James."

Anna turns in her chair to look at James's schedule on her computer. The sudden move causes her to get dizzy, and forces her to steady herself in her chair. "I'm sorry sir, it says here that he has a meeting with a Mr. Magneto right now."

"I AM MAGNETO!" Eric huffs.

"Really? Well, come to think about it, I've never really seen your face, you always wear that helmet when you're on the set."

Eric mumbles incoherently to himself. "Can I go into my meeting?"

Anna tries to get up from her seat, but stumbles and falls under her desk instead causing her break into a fit of giggles. Mr. Lehnsherr hears a cell phone ring from under the desk. Anna pops her head up from under her desk, and points towards the door to James's office.

"He's expecting you." Anna says between giggles.

Eric shakes his head, and walks towards James's office with a disapproving look on his face. He knocks on the door to James's office, then steps in, closing the door behind him.

James Walks across the office and shakes his hand. "Good Morning Mr. Lehnsherr."

"James, I told you its Eric."

James walks with Eric over to his desk. "Yes, Yes, I know."

Eric takes a seat across form James. "So, how's the wife and son?"

"Oh same as always. She calls me and says that some kid stole her purse last week."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I know what a hassle it is to have to cancel credit cards and such."

"Cancel the credit cards! The kid who stole the purse is spending less than she did. I wouldn't dream of canceling them." James breaks into laughter. "So what about you? How's Buffy?"

"You mean my next ex-wife Muffy."

"Yeah, I knew it was something like that. I hope you got a pre-nup this time."

"Of course, you think that after five marriages, that I wouldn't have one stapled to my forehead." Eric chuckles.

"Well, all joking aside, we do have some business to address today."

"Yes we do. I think that my character is being left behind on the show. I'm supposed to be the primary villain in the show, yet, I'm not even in half of the episodes."

Out in the waiting room, Anna shakes her head and pulls herself up from the floor. Her cell phone is still ringing, but Anna hits the voicemail key again to stop the ringing. Anna eventually climbs back into her chair. She leans back in her chair, and lets out a relieving sigh. She hadn't had anything to eat today, so the alcohol went straight to her head. She can begin to feel her head to throb as if someone was using her brain as a basketball. She leans forward, and rests her head on her desk. She was about to doze off when a sudden shrill rings in her ears. Anna snaps up from her desk to see Ororo standing in the doorway. She is wearing a pair of white dress slacks with a large brown stain on the front of it, and a leopard print sheer camisole top with a few strategically placed spots.

"Where is that no good, lying, cheating, stand me up in a shady motel, oh my wife doesn't understand me but I still love her and I want to try and work it out but lets screw around again, lasting only five minutes then falls asleep, COCK MONGREL!"

Anna jumps up from her desk, and heads Ororo off before she has a chance to break down the door to James's office. "Uh, Ms. Munroe, what can I do for you?"

"Don't patronize me! Where the hell is he!"

"Well, he's uh….. "

Ororo tries to head towards the door to James's office, but Anna steps in front of her.

"Uhh, He's in the middle of a meeting, let me see if he's almost done, and I'm sure that he'll have some time to talk to you."

Anna reaches over to buzz James over the intercom. Anna waits for James to answer, but Ororo tries to go into the office causing Anna to dive in front of the door to block Ororo's way.

The intercom on James's desk begins to buzz. James gives it a quick glance, then ignores it.

"Well, you're not supposed to," James says plainly. "half of your character's appeal is his unseen presence. He's like the puppet master controlling the action from behind the scenes."

"Yes I know, but could we do something about my exposure? People don't even recognize me…..Your secretary didn't even recognize me! With that damn bucket on my head, all people see are those glowing contact lenses that they fit me with."

"Again, that part of the character's appeal. You have to admit, the entire look of Magneto is pretty cool with the sound effects, the shadowed face, and the glowing eyes."

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, and irate Ororo is trying to get by Anna. "Get out of my way Anna. You of all people know what kind of a slime he is. Why are you trying to protect him?"

"I know that you're distraught, and if you would please calm down, I can explain what happened."

"What! Does he pay you to lie for him too?"

"Ms. Munroe, please….." Anna places her arm around Ororo, and walks her towards her desk.

Anna buzzes James again. This time James answers, and his voice can be heard over the intercom. "Not now Anna"

"But….. " Anna says before she is cut off. What shred of composure that Ororo had goes flying out the window at the sound of James's voice. She bolts towards the door, and bursts into the office with Anna in hot pursuit. James, in the meeting is completely oblivious to the impending headache that will soom be storming through the door.

"James….. I've won three Best Actor Emmy Awards, Two Tonys', a Screen Actor's Guild Award, a Best Actor Golden Globe, and an Academy Award nomination for Best supporting Actor. I'm on one of the hottest shows on television right now, and no one knows that I'm even in it! At best, people think that I'm just doing the voice over like that guy who did Darth Vader."

"Well, you were great in that Viagra commercial." James jokes.

"Yeah, did I mention that I fired my agent after that!" Eric says very annoyed.

"Well, what can I say….."

The door to James's office swings open and Ororo storms **(A/N Hehe I made a Punny )** into the office with Anna chasing close behind. "Ms. Munroe, I'm sorry but….."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Echos Ororo's voice throughout the office.

"James," Anna tries to explain. "I'm sorry, I tried to….. but….."

James stands up from his seat while Eric looks on quizzically. "Ms. Munroe, if you would please leave the office, I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"Ms. Munroe? Meeting!" Ororo walks up to James, and tries to slaps James across the face.

Anna rushes up, and holds a frantically crying Ororo back.

"I've been waiting at the motel since yesterday you Fucking Jerk!"

James grabs Ororo by the arms, and pulls her in close so that he can whisper in her ear. "Not now, you're making a scene! You're embarrassing me!"

Ororo pushes James away. "Making a scene! I'll show you a FUCKING scene!"

Anna steps in front of Ororo. "Ms. Munroe, please calm down."

"Still popular with the ladies I see James." Eric says chuckling.

"You're not helping." James gripes.

Ororo turns to Eric. "You know what this asshole did! He was screwing around on his wife with me for almost a year now, and with who knows who for how long before me. Then a week ago, he tells me that he wants to try and work things out with his wife for quote, the sake of his son. I'm like okay, that's fine. It was just a fling, we were having a little fun that's all. He wants to do what's best for his son….."

"What a nice guy….." Eric says patrionizingly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. He wasn't like dumping me, he wanted to try and save his marriage. I can respect that."

Eric turns to James. "You are a saint among men." Eric says with a wry grin only to get a disgruntled look from James.

James grits his teeth. "Stop encouraging her!" He says beneath his breath.

"So, I think, okay…. Everything's cool. It was just a fling nothing more….."

"Uh Ms Munroe….." Says Anna.

"Then two days ago at my meeting, he starts things up with me again. So, I'm like, okay, that was just a minor slip. One final romp for old time sake. Then, he makes arrangements to meet me again yesterday."

"Arrangements? You called me!" James says getting looks from Anna and Eric.

"So, I'm waiting at the motel. He said that he was coming right over. Then, one hour passes. I'm like, okay, maybe he got held up at work. Three hours pass, I call the office, and no one is there. Its 10 O'clock at night, I call his cell phone, NO ANSWER!

At this time, I'm starting to get frantic. Maybe he was in an accident, maybe he was murdered in the street by a mad gunman, or maybe he was abducted by aliens….. I don't fucking know!"

James walks up to Ororo and tries to put his arm around her.

Ororo pushes him away. "Don't fucking touch me!" Ororo turns back towards Eric who is trying to hold in the laughter. "So I think, Okay, I'm exaggerating. My imagination is running wild, I need to calm down. So, I had a bottle of Champagne that I bought with me, so I open it up and pour myself a glass."

Anna tries calm Ororo down. "Ms Munroe, I think that you need to….."

"So an hour passes by, and I still haven't heard anything from him. I drank the bottle of Champagne, and clean out the minibar, so I walk to the liqueur store on the corner and buy a bottle of Jack and a liter of Coke. I'm sitting in the motel room, I spill the Coke all over myself. So I take off my blouse, and am now drinking Jack straight up since I don't have any Coke anymore."

"Ororo Please….." James whines.

"Shhhh, it's just getting good." Eric jibes.

James shoots a grinning Eric an evil death stare before turning his attention back to Ororo.

"So, at some point in the night, I pass out. The next thing I remember is the motel clerk is knocking on the door saying that it is check out time, and he asks if I want the room for another day. I look around the Room just in case James may have come during the night, but sure enough there is nothing. I check my phone, no messages."

"Ororo," James leans in close so that only she can hear him. "If you would just calm down, I can explain."

"Well, how about I explain to your wife how you've been screwing around behind her back for over a year, and don't try to deny it, I know that I wasn't the first or the only woman your were having an affair with!" Turns at storms out of the office.

"Ororo…." James chases Ororo out of the office.

Anna tries to stop James, but James pushes her out of the way, and chases after Ororo with Eric in close pursuit. The three of them follow Ororo out into the waiting room to find Victor Creed sitting quietly in the corner.

James catches up to Ororo in the waiting room."Ororo please, let's talk about this."

"Forget it, I am threw talking, you can go fuck yourself!" She says as she turns and walks out of the waiting room.

James tries to chase after her, but Anna stops him. "Let me take care of this." Anna's cell starts to ring again, she reaches into her pocket and stops the ringing. "You have to finish your meeting with Mr. Lehnsherr, and as you can see Victor Creed is waiting to meet with you."

"But….. "

"Go!" Anna points towards the office, then turns and chases after Ororo.

James turns to find Eric hunched over in the corner with tears in his eyes.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Victor asks.

Eric can't hold it any longer, and breaks into a hysterical laughter.

"Victor, will you please wait for me in my office."

Victor looks at James, then at Eric, then to James again. Without saying a word, he nods his head, and does as he says.

James turns to Eric. "And you! You Jackass!"

Eric breaks into another fit of hysterical laughter. He hunches over with tears in his eyes, and rolls on the floor.

"Oh, shut the hell up you hyena, and get the hell out of here, I'll have your contract messengered to your new agent."

Eric slowly gets up and wipes the tears from his eyes. "Man, that was the funniest thing that I have ever witnessed." Tries to catch his breath. "I'll catch you later James."

Eric heads out of the office, when he hears James say something from behind him.

"OH SHIT!"

Eric turns around. "What?"

"I don't have a Pre-Nup!"

Eric breaks into another hysterical laughter. "I was wrong, THAT was the funniest thing I have ever witnessed!"

Anna catches up to Ororo down the hall. Ororo is waiting for the elevator. Tears are pouring from her eyes as she dials the phone number to James's house on her cell phone. Ororo is about to hit send when Anna snatches the phone from Ororo's hand.

"A-Hey, gimmie that!"

"Ms. Munroe please try to calm down. I know that he's a slimeball, but he isn't worth it."

Ororo looks at Anna for a split second, then hugs her, and buries her face between Anna's breasts. "I know, but….." Ororo says in a muffled voice. "He isn't worth the trouble."

Anna's cell phone starts to ring. She pulls it out of her pocket, and looks down at the caller id. Ororo continues to cry into Anna's breasts. Anna recognizes the number as one that belongs to one of the news magazines that she leaks stories to. She sends the call directly to her voicemail, and puts the phone back into her pocket.

Anna is slightly weirded out the current situation. "Uhh….. yeah….. he isn't worth the trouble."

Ororo looks up from Anna's bosom, and give a pathetic sniffle. "You know, Scott it right, you really are a good friend. If I were a lesbian, I'd definitely want to have a relationship with you."

Anna quickly takes a step back causing Ororo to fall to the floor. "Ha-what!"

Ororo looks up at Anna from the floor. "What's the matter?"

"What? Does everyone know that I'm a lesbian all of a sudden? How did you know I was a lesbian?" Anna gripes.

"Scott told me of course."

"WHAT! I'LL KILL HIM!" Anna's phone rings yet again. This time Anna answers the call long enough to yell into the receiver; "NOT NOW!" and hangs up then turns off the phone.

"What is the problem?" Ororo says as she picks herself up from the floor. "It's not like it's some big scandal."

"Who else knows?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that James doesn't know, but pretty much the entire cast knows."

Anna hunches over and hides her face in her hands. "OH MY GOD! Wait! Even Kitty?"

Ororo ponders for a second. "yup, I'm pretty sure."

"Scott is so dead!"

* * *

Alright, before you all start writing reviews asking what the hell is up with all the calls Anna is getting, and who is calling her, and why. Let me just tell you that it has to do with the next big plot twist, so please just be patient. 


	25. Girl's Umm Day Out?

Well, Three more chapters, and I'm all caught up with this fic, so those of you who followed this fic in the beginning, can finally begin to read new chapters in the Saga of Anna. I thank you for your patience, and apologize for not working harder to get this re posted sooner.

Insert funny worded, grammatically incorrect disclaimer here.

Replies:

Raniatlw: Oh, Scott will get his, I promise you that.

Saraneth the Strong: Always willing to contribute to the delinquency of a minor.

Alexutza: Plot twist will come in the next chapter which I promise will be up shortly since this is basically one long chapter broken into two sections. It should be long, I spent the whole summer working on it off and on.

DemonRogue13: And it's about to get worse :Evil Grin:

* * *

Anna stands in the hallway dumbfounded at what Ororo just told her. The thought that everyone on the cast had known that she was a lesbian for god knows how long was a revelation that she was not ready for, especially after the night that she just went through.

"Why that big mouthed, gossiping, tongue piercing, boy band wannabe!"

"What is the problem?" Ororo asks.

"Well, me being a Lesbian was not supposed to be public knowledge."

"Well, maybe I exaggerated, maybe not the whole cast, but I'm pretty sure that Kitty does know."

"I think that we both need a drink."

"But it's not even noon yet?"

The elevator doors open. Anna grabs Ororo by the arm, and pulls her into the elevator with her.

Back in the office, James walks in to find Victor Creed sitting patiently in one of the chairs across from his desk. James pauses for a second before shaking his head and walking towards his desk.

"Good Morning Victor." James says as he takes his seat.

"Wussup Bro, so what was that all about?"

James sighs, and messages his temples with his fingers. "Nothing, Hopefully my secretary will be able to take care of it."

"Right on Bro….. So, I think that we need to talk about my shooting schedule."

"Yes, I'm sure. I have been keeping tabs on you. The WWE has been keeping busy during the break."

"Yeah, between the road trips, and the training. I have to wear a knee brace in the ring now."

"Yes, we may have to have wardrobe adjust your costume so that you can wear it on the set during shooting."

"Right on Bro, but things are getting hectic for me, and I'm not sure how we are going to work out my shooting schedule."

"Well, how is your schedule looking."

"Well….. I have a match tonight , then I fly up to Seattle for Raw, miscellaneous live shows, then" Victor stands up from his seat sending it flying backwards. "THEN, I'm heading to Summer Slam in two weeks! And, if I win at Summer Slam," Victor begins getting more excited. "I'm headed to Wrestlmania!"

James looks at Victor Quizically. "Uhhh, Yeah….. But isn't it already set as to who is going to win?"

As Victor is getting a little too much for James to handle, Ororo is now the one trying to understand Anna's dilemma.

"Anna, I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like….."

"It is a big deal! I keep my Professional life professional, and my private life private. My private life is no one else's business, and if I want anyone to know anything about my life, I'll tell them!"

"So, your angry at Scott for telling me?"

"No……But Kitty wasn't supposed to know"

"So your mad at Scott for telling Kitty?"

"No, I'm not mad at Scott…..I mean, I am mad at Scott….. But Kitty."

"So, you're mad at Kitty?"

The elevator reached the ground floor, and the doors open. There are a few people there waiting for the elevator.

"Well….. Anna grabs Ororo by the arm, and unceremoniously pulls her out of the elevator, through the crowd of people. "Well, it's complicated. Kitty and I have become really good friends, and I wasn't sure how me being a lesbian would affect that."

Ororo gets a wry grin on her face. "You like her don't you?"

Anna's face begines to flush. "Well….."

"You're reaction proves it." Ororo grins

As the two women step out of the building, Dick Grayson sits up from his perch **(Get it Robin…..Perch. Hehe)** high on top the WB water tower. He grabs his binoculars, and focuses in on Anna and Ororo. He watches intently as the two obviously distraught women talk in front of the office building.

"What is going on now?" Dick thinks to himself.

Back in the meeting, James finds that the ego of a neurotic wrestler is a very fragile thing.

James looks at Victor Quizically. "Uhhh, Yeah….. But isn't it already set as to who is going to win?"

"What! who told you that, Wrestling is not fake! It's a sport with athletes who have to train, and live a life on the road. We are all in peak physical condition!"

"Victor, are you going to win or not? Tell me so we can start planning your shoot schedule."

"Well Bro, They haven't told me yet."

"What do you mean they haven't told you yet?"

"They haven't told me yet….. It all depends on how well I do at Summer Slam."

James sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Just tell Vince to have his office fax me over your schedule….."

"Yeah but….."

"We have a contract not to release any results that your schedule may reflect, now please take your seat."

"Oh," Victor picks up his seat, and sits back down.

"So, who are you wrestling tonight?"

Victor begins to emit a feral growl. "The Badger! I owe him for the last time he cheated and pinned me. That sneak hit me over the head with a chair!"

"Victor he didn't beat you, it was all planned in advance. How can he cheat if it is all planned?"

"Well, you try and take a shot to the head with a chair and see how you like it."

James rolls his eyes. "Yes, Yes, I'm sure….."

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" Victor begins to get disgruntled at James's skepticism. It "takes a lot of physicality to put our bodies through what we do."

"I have no doubt that it does Victor, but, well….."

"Well What?"

"Well, it's just that you guys tend to, well….. You're not going to start throwing things again are you?"

Victor continues to get miffed. "Go ahead and spit it out already!"

"Well, you guys all take it way too seriously."

"What!" Springs up from his seat knocking it over again. "What do you mean take it seriously! Everyone else doesn't take it seriously enough!"

"Victor please calm down."

Victor stomps his foot. "No I will not calm down! I'm tired of being treated like I'm a Joke! You don't think I know what the rest of the cast says about me!"

"Victor, as far as I know, no one from the cast has ever made any comments about your….."

"BULL! I know what they are thinking. They think that I'm some stupid washed up football player who couldn't hack it in the NFL, so I became a Professional Wrestler."

James slowly steps back as Victor stalks towards him. "Now now Victor, don't be hasty, j-just try to calm d-down."

"Damnit, I work hard to do what I do. I train twice a day, six days a week. Weight training, mat training, this isn't an easy profession to do, and what do I get for it? LAUGHED AT!" Victor lashes out, and sends a lamp flying into a wall causing James to cower behind his desk chair.

"Oh Shit here we go again." James says to himself as he tries to snap Victor out of his rant. "Victor, No one is laughing at you, what about your fans?"

"Fans? They all think that I'm a sell out because I do this show." Fixates his eyes on James. "As a matter of fact, maybe it was a mistake for me to agree to do this show in the first place."

"N-now now victor, don't look at me like that."

Victor furrows brows. "Like what?"

"Like that "I'm gonna pummel the first little man I see standing in front of me" look."

"Grrr….."

James swears that he just heard Victor growl like his character Sabertooth.

Victor stalks closer. "Now why would I want to do a thing like that?" He says with a sadistic grin on his face.

"V-Victor, now don't do anything that you're going to regret."

Victor continues to stalk James around his desk

"I know that I'm going to regret this….." James thinks to himself.

As James tries to calm Victor down again, Anna and Ororo make their way through the lot towards their eventual destination.

"Well, alright, maybe I do like her, but….."

"Seems to me that you two need to have a talk." Ororo interrupts.

"Yeah, but….. I need a drink, come on!" Grabs Ororo.

"No, I really think that I need sometime to myself, and from the looks of it, so do you."

"Yeah well, you need a drink too then. Come on, misery loves company."

"I don't know….."

As Anna and Ororo head out to drown their sorrows, James is in dire need of a drink as well.

Suddenly, Victor lunges over the desk at James. This startles James. Without thinking James picks up a chair, and hits Victor over the head shattering the chair into pieces. He makes contact with Victor in mid air, sending Victor flying, and landing in front of the door to his office.

"Damn it, so much for making a quick escape."

James starts hitting the intercom buzzer, but there is no answer.

"Damn, Anna must still be with Ororo!"

James is so preoccupied with the intercom system that he didn't notice that Victor had gotten up, and is now standing right behind him. Suddenly, James freezes as he feels Victor's warm breath on the back of his neck. Before James has a chance to react, Victor spins him around so that they are now nose to nose. James gulps what he assumes will be his last breath. James looks up into Victor's eyes, and then to his surprise, Victor breaks out into a riotous laughter, and pulls James into a bear hug burying James's face in his chest.

"Shit dude, that was a nice chair shot. You really rang my bell that time."

"Merphumpff Mmmmurf murff mfut"

"Have you been practicing? That was way better than the last time. I mean, you splintered that chair!"

"Muffitumdit diffruntit. Erfrundit nergret, cvg driftuff werdnick"

"That was great, I think I'm gonna ask Vince if you can be at ringside for one of my matches."

"Di cramfet breft!"

"What was that?"

"Di cramfet breft!"

Victor looks down at James. "What the hell are you saying, I can't understand a word of it?"

James finally breaks free, and pushes Victor away. "I said that "I can't Breath!" James says gasping for air.

"Oh, Sorry Bro, So what do ya think?"

James, still gasping for air. "Think about what?"

"Being at ringside during one of my matches? Oh! Or, you can be my Manager! What do ya think about that?"

James looks at Victor as if he has an arm growing out of his head. "I'm going to have to think about that. If you have nothing else, could you please sigh your new contract, and we'll work out your shooting schedule later."

"Come on Bro……"

James stops him by holding up a pen

Victor takes the pen. "Yeah but….."

James points to the contract with a stern expression on his face.

"It would be so….."

James stomps his foot and points to the contract again. Victor leans over and signs the contract. He gently places the pen on the desk next to the contract, and walks towards the door. Before leaving Victor pops his head back into the office.

"So James, if you….."

James shoots Victor a death glare which causes Victor to retreat out the door, closing it behind him.

A half hour and several shots of Jack Daniels later, Anna and Ororo are in a nearby bar thoroughly convinced that men are the root of all evil.

"I don't know what I was thinking getting back together with Jamie."

"Yeah, I don't know why you hooked up with him the first time."

"Well….. I'm not that kind of a woman who goes for married men, but I don't know what it was." Pours her and Anna another drink. " So what about you and Kitty?"

"You know, same old story. Girls meets girl. Girls falls for girl. One girl is into girls, the other girl isn't…..Into girls…..I think…..I have to pee!" Breaks out into a fit of laughter.

Ororo gasping for air as her laughter subsides. "Well, have you asked her?"

Anna stands up to go to the restroom. "What do you mean did I ask her! Of course I didn't ask her!"

"Well, how do you know that she doesn't like girls?"

Anna takes another shot of Jack. "Oh yeah, that would be a great conversation! Hey! Hi ya doin Kitty! By the way I'm a flaming dyke! How about you? Yeah, that would be fun….. Okay, now I really have to pee!" Anna runs to the bathroom as Ororo pours herself another drink.

Moments later, Anna stumbles out of the restroom to find Ororo talking on her cell phone.

"Your not talking to that asshole James are you?" Anna says as she tries to grab the phone from Ororo. "Yeah you heard me, I said Asshole!"

"Oh don't mind her, she's just drunk off her ass." Ororo giggles. "Okay, I'll see you in a few…..And bring money, we're all out!"

"Who the hell was that?" Anna asks

"Kitty" Ororo says sheepishly.

"You called Kitty!"

"Well, no, she called me. She was trying to call you, but your phone is off."

"So you told her to come here?"

"She'll be here any minute. Turns out she's at a bar right down the street."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Not really sure why she was at a bar at this time of day. She said that she needed to talk to somebody."

"So wait, she's coming here? Now?"

Meanwhile, out side the bar, Dick sits in his car across the street. We waits patiently for Anna to come out when he sees Kitty stumbling down the street. Dick watches curiously as Kitty eventually makes her way into the bar.

"What is going on?"

Back in the bar Ororo and Anna are in worlds of their own.

"Something about a bird breaking her heart. I don't know, she sounded as drunk as we are."

"Here? Now? Kitty?"

Just then, the door swings open, and Kitty stumbles into the bar. She makes her way to Ororo and Anna's table and plops down in a chair.

"Men Suck!"

Out in the car, Dick puts an ear piece in his ear so that he can now listen to their conversation via a listening device that he planted on Kitty.

"Errr, Hi Kitty."

"Glad you could join us."

"So, why are you two drunk asses drowning your sorrows so early in the day?"

"James!" Says Ororo.

"Scott!" Says Anna.

"Scott?" Kitty says quizzically.

"Long story" Anna retorts.

Kitty grabs the bottle of Jack, and pours herself a drink. "What like I have anywhere to go right now?"

"She's upset because Scott told me she was gay, and she was afraid that you wouldn't be her friend anymore if you knew she was a lesbian."

Anna punches Ororo in the arm. "Tell the fucking world why don't ya!"

"So, what's the big deal?" Kitty says plainly.

"You're not freaked out that I'm…..Well, you know….. A Carpet Muncher?"

"I'm here aren't I? W-w-what did you expect me to do run out the door screaming!"

"I don't know." Anna says bashfully due to the fact that that is was she was thinking would happen if Kitty found out.

"Well, if its worth anything to you, I knew that you were gay before we started hanging out."

"See, everything's fine, we're all still friends, now can we get back to what a piece of shit James is?"

"Oh it's always about you isn't it? What about MY problems!" Anna Jibes

"What problems, Kitty knows your gay, she's fine about it, problem solved. The only thing that's left is that stupid school girl crush you have on her". Ororo says before taking another drink.

Kitty spits out her drink. "W-what!"

"OH MY GOD!" Anna punches Ororo again "I am going to staple your mouth shut!"

"W-wait, you have a crush on me?" Kitty says awestruck.

"See!" Anna exclaimes "I knew it, you are weirded out!"

"What's wrong with Anna, Kitty? Ororo slers, "If I were gay, I'd fuck her!"

"Ororo!" Kitty and Anna say in unison.

"What?" Ororo says plainly with the bottle of Jack in one hand and her glass in the other.

"I think that Ororo has had too much to drink." Anna says before trying to take the bottle away.

Ororo pours herself another drink. "No I haven't!" Ororo takes a shot, then passes out on the table.

"Uh, is she alright?"

"She'll be fine, she just has to sleep it off."

* * *

Well, I hope that it was worth the wait. Again sorry about not posting for so long. :mumbles under his breath about having to work to pay for internet fees: Hope you all liked it, and please don't forget to review. 


	26. AN: One More To Go

One more chapter after this one, and this fic is all caught up. Again. I apologize to those of you who have been waiting for me to get this fic caught upso that you can finally see what happens to Anna. If I had known that this fic was going to be removed, I would not have left such a dramatic Cliffhanger. That said, here is the next chaper. There is a bit of Jonda bashing in this chapter, so you have been fore warned. I hope that you like this chapter, and please don't forget to review.

P.S., A few friends of mine from a fan forum have started a C2 community called "Season 5" If you like this, please feel free to subscribe to our C2, and check out some of the other fics. And now, on with the chapter!

Replies:

DemonRogue13: Thanx for the review. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

forie-mi: Here is the next chapter, at least you didn't have to wait four months.

Raniatlw: Thanx, good to be back.

Agent-G: Yeah me too, I want to see how this turns out too. Hehe

X00001: Thanx for the review.

* * *

James sits at his desk, and starts filling out a repair request to fix the chair that he broke over Victor's head. Of course, he wasn't going to tell anyone that, but he still needed a new chair for his office.

James picks up the phone to call for a janitor to come and clean up the mess when there is a knock at the door. A few seconds later, Victor pops his head into the office.

"I said No!" James says exaspiratedly.

"Yeah but….."

"What did I say!" James says as he gets more aggrivated

"Yeah you did but….."

"Please leave!" James demands.

With a defeated look on his face, Victor closes the door behind him. Meanwhile at a nearby bar, Anna and Kitty sit in awkward silence after Ororo's drunken revelation about Anna's "School girl crush" as she so eloquently put it. Ororo passing out was a temporary distraction, but once they realized that she was okay, Anna and Kitty can only sit and try to think about what to say in the empty bar. The only thing that can be heard is the sound of the bar T.V. in the background.

"Sooooo, Ummmmmm….." Kitty stammers.

"Yeah, So." Anna says equally flummoxed.

"Maybe I should take Ororo home!" Kitty and Anna say in unison.

After almost two agonizing minutes of silence between the two, the stillness at the table is finally broken.

Anna looks away. "I-I was afraid of this….." She says just above a whisper.

"Of what?" Kitty asks.

"Of this! You're uncomfortable around me now."

"No! It's not that….. I mean, it's just that….. Like, I knew that you….. But I didn't know that you….. Well, it's just a little, a little….."

"Weird!" Anna says matter-of-factly.

"Unexpected." Kitty replies in the same manner.

"That's appropriate given the circumstances." Anna says understandingly as she sits up in her chair.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Anna takes a deeps breath as she tries to plan out what she is about to say in hopes that she doesn't make Kitty any more uncomfortable than she may already be. " I never thought my…..Infatuation with you would ever amount to anything. I mean, I never imagined that we would ever hang out, let alone be friends."

Kitty looks down at her drink, then looks up with a devilish grin on her face. "So, basically, what you're saying is that you want a piece of this ass!"

Anna looks up at Kitty in shock, then a smile begins to grow on her face. "I don't believe you. You're joking! I'm trying to bare my soul to you, and you're making jokes!"

"Admit it! You want a piece of My fine ass!" She says with a ghetto attitude.

"I don't believe you!" Anna says in mock disbelief before the two friends look at each other for a split second, the break into a hysterical laughter.

A short time after dismissing Victor, James is sitting at his desk when there is another knock on the door. Aggravated by this, James gets up and storms towards the door. "I thought that I….. Oh I'm sorry St. John."

"Ummm is this a bad time?" John says with a slight Australian accent. "Ya'know Victor tried to tell you that I was here, but I can come back later if you're busy."

"N-no," James satmmers, "please St. John, come in."

"It's just John."

"Okay, John it is." James looks around the room. "Errr, please don't mind the mess."

"Victor go off on one of his rants again, eh?"

James rolls his eyes. "Yes" James sighs. "So tell me, Saint John is sort of a strange name."

"Yeah well, what can I say, my mother was a devout Christian." John says slightly miffed, obviously not as enthusiastic about his name as his mother.

"Well, lets get this meeting started, I'm sure that you're as eager to get out of here was I am. You probably would like to get home and "Throw another shrimp on the Barbie" eh?"

John gets an irritated scowl on his face. "Was that supposed to be a Joke?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, you must get that a lot." James says oblivious to John's change of tone.

"What do you think!"

"So, here is your new contract" Says James, still oblivious to John's erked demenor.

"You know you damn Yanks think that Aussies are just a joke don't you!

What, with your damn Crocodile Dundee and Croc. Hunter!"

James looks at John slightly shocked. "Well, as I said, I apologize"

"Oh, I see, you think that we Aussies have nothing better to do than drink Foster's beer, and wrestle with Crocodiles all day!"

James puts up his hands defensively. "N-no, I don't think that at all….. You see, those guys are funny, But you? No you, you're just….."

"Oh what…..What, am I here to amuse you, What am I a fucking "G'Day Mate, Throw a nuther shrimp on the Barbie eh" Clown?"

"No no no….. " James says defensively as he wishes that Anna was here to help him calm John down, but currently Anna and Kitty are deep in their discussion about their would be friendship.

"So is everything cool?"

Kitty wipes way tears from her eyes from all the laughing. "Well, I have to admit that I am in fact weirded out a bit, but….. You're my friend Anna. You being a Lesbian, or the fact that you "So totally have the hots for me!" as my character on the show would put it, is not going to change that. I do have some questions though."

"Ummm, Like what?" Anna says hesitantly.

"Do you promise to me honest?" Kitty asks.

"Can I just say that you're putting me in a very awkward position….." Anna ponders for a second. "but yes, I'll be as honest as I can."

"Well, Like, how did you discover that you were, well, you know?" Kitty ducks her head down, and tries to motion to Anna with her hand.

Anna ducks her head down to match eye level with Kitty. "What?"

"You know….." Kitty stammers.

"Gay!" Anna says loudly.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Kitty blerts out as she gestures to Anna to be quiet. "Don't make a scene!"

"Kitty, we're the only ones in the bar, and the bartender is busy watching a football game on the television behind you."

Kitty looks around the bar. "Errr, sorry."

"To be honest, I think that I always have been gay, I mean, I've dated guys,"

Kitty gets an expression on her face as if she is about to say something, but is cut off by Anna before she has a chance to blert anything out.

"And yes, I have had sex with men before." Anna says quickly "I had boyfriends all though high school and college….. Well, that is until I dropped out. But, it just never felt right ya'know."

Anna watches as Kitty sits back into her seat as she absorbs what she had just said. Anna is not sure how this will end or where it will lead, but the fact that Kitty was still sitting at the table and talking about it was very promising. Now would be the perfect time to start drinking and not stopping until the bottle was empty, or she passed out due to alcohol poisoning. Instead, Anna felt that there were a few questions that she had as well.

"Kitty?"

Kitty looks up from her glass which she had suddenly found very interesting. "Yes?"

"If it's alright, I-I was just wondering when it was that….. When did you find out from Scott that….."

"Well, first of all, I didn't find out from Scott, so don't go and lynch him just yet."

"Really, then how?"

"Well, I kind of saw you and Jean one night at a club, and….."

"OH MY GOD! You were there!"

Back in the office, James could really use a drink.

"What like Funny HAHA Funny! Come one Tall me James, How are Aussies Funny?"

James is getting tired of trying to be the polite, professional executive. "Look, I have no problem with Aussies as you call them, I think it is you who has more of a problem with Americans."

"Oh Yeah, well I hate you Fucking Yanks! None of you would last a day out in the bush."

"Well, if it wasn't for this "Fucking Yank" as you put it, you would still be selling hot dogs at the Zoo concession stand!"

"Alright, YES! I was a Hot dog vender, but that was the past, I'm a star now!"

"Star? What are you talking about, you're semi-supporting cast on a children's television show."

"Yeah, who's one of the most popular additions to the show. Ratings went up when the Acolytes were added."

"No, Ratings went up when Gambit and Colossus were added which appealed to the Romy and Kiotr fans out there. Every hopeless romantic out there is gearing up for the next season."

"Yeah, there are just as much Jonda fans out there as there are Romy or Kiotr fans."

"You can't seriously think that we are going to develop a storyline based on the internet ramblings of fan fiction writers."

"What, there is obviously interest, they wouldn't have paired us together otherwise. Just give the fans what they want. Besides, Wanda is kinda hot."

James looks at John flabbergasted. "Uhh, you know that Wanda is a man right!"

John looks at James quizzically. "Yeah right! Quit bullshitting me!"

"His real name is Wayne, and he is Pietro's twin brother."

"What! You're bullshitting me!" John gets a disgusted look on his face before it turns into a wry smile. Ya Damn Yank! You almost had me going there." John says Jokingly.

"John, I'm serious. Wanda is a man."

Quit Fooling around. Wanda is not a man..." John thinks for a few seconds. "Oh I see how it is. You don't want to admit that I'm right, and give the fans what they want, so you're making up this lame story about Wanda."

"John, it isn't a lie, the Scarlet Witch is played by a man."

John begins chuckling to himself. "See, you didn't know this, but Wanda and I have be going out for the last six and a half months, and YES he have been very intimate if you know what I mean, so I know that you're lying!" He says with a grin on his face.

"Uhh, So….." James looks at John in shock. "Uh, so, Um. You've never noticed anything while you two were….You know….."

"Fucking!"

"Well, I was trying to be a little more tactful, but yes." James says as a shiver goes through his body.

"Oh man, she is wild! She always likes to….."

"That is quite enough! I really don't need that mental picture injected in to my head, but I have a feeling that it may already be too late for that."

"So, you admit that you were lying about Wanda."

"No, I admit that you need to sign this contract, and that you and WAYNE need to have a little talk."

John gets a disgruntled look on his face, then reaches over, and signs his name to the contract in front of him. "Well, I guess that if that is all, I'm going to go home and give Wanda a bootie call!" He says with a wry, yet clueless grin on his face as walks out of the office.

James shudders. "Man, is that guy ever going to be in for a big surprise!"

As James finishes up the remaining paper work from John's meeting, Anna sits in disbelief as Kitty recreates the events of that night in the club with Jean. It was bad enough that Anna had lived through it once, but to hear it from someone else's point of view was one revelation that Anna was not ready for.

:Flashback:

It was an average Saturday night in Los Angeles. People were out, and the various nightclubs were packed to capacity. Kitty was never really one nightclubbing, but after several weeks of Scott hounding her about being such a home body, she finally decided to go out and meet up with him for a drink. Scott had told her that he would be at the club with his friends Paul and Anna.

Kitty had already known Paul from his few stand-in rolls on the show, but aside from knowing that Anna was James's secretary, she knew nothing about her. Scott said that they usually got a late start when they went clubbing, so Kitty had actually taken a nap before heading out to the club. She arrived at the club at a little past 12:30.

It was her first time at the club, or any club for that matter. After about thirty minutes of wandering around the club, she had finally found Scott who, much to her irritation was already leaving with his new boy toy Paul.

Kitty shouts above the music. "Where are you going Scott, I just got here!"

"Oh don't worry about it Kitty, look around, it's one big Party!"

"Scott! Scott! Don't leave me here!"

"Relax Kitty, Just go hang out with Anna; you two will get a long fine."

"Scott, I don't even know this girl, you can't just ditch me with a complete stranger!"

Scott points towards the bar. "Look, there she is. Just go over to her, she'll recognize you from the show. Tell her that I invited you to meet us at the club, and introduce yourself."

"Scott, I'm not like you, I'm not a Social Butterfly who can just go up to random people and start up a conversation."

"Why not, it's easy, watch."

Scott turns around and taps a random person on the shoulder. "Hi I'm Scott, what's your name?"

"I'm Emma, how are you?"

"Fantastic!" Scott expounds, "Isn't this an awesome club!"

"Yeah, my friends and I come here all the time!"

"Really, How is it that we've never met?"

"I've seen you in here lots of times, but if you want to see me, you need to come out of the VIP room more often. We common folk are usually relegated to the main dance floor."

"What? Tell ya what, what's your phone number, and I'll make sure that you get into the VIP room next time." Scott pulls out a pen from his pocket, and hands it to Emma.

"Awesome!" Emma proceeds to write her phone number down on a napkin. "Here, give me a call sometime."

"Definitely! You think you can help me out with something?"

"Anything!" Emma says seductivly as she grabs a hold of Scott's arm.

Scott points towards Anna sitting at the bar. "See that girl over there? That's my friend Anna, super cool girl. Well, my friend Kitty here is too shy to go over there and talk to her, even though I told her that they would make great friends."

"So, what's the problem?" Emma asks.

"Kitty says that she's not a "Social Butterfly" like me."

"What's the big deal, just go over there, and talk to her. It's not like she's a lesbian, and is trying to pick her up or anything."

"Exactly. Well, Emma Thanks for your help. Me and my friend Paul here have to get going."

"Okay, It was nice meeting you Scott, and don't be a stranger, you've got my number, so use it." She says with a playful smile.

"Oh Definitely!"

Emma walks away and as soon as she disappears into the crowd, Scott crumples up the napkin with her number on it, and drops it on the floor. "See, it's just that easy."

Kitty stands in amazement at the exchange that she just witnessed. "So, you have this whole conversation with that girl, get her phone number and everything. She's practically ready to rip youyr clothes off and have sex with you right nere on the dance floor, and you're not even going to call her now?"

"Okay, you're missing the point of this whole exercise. The point is that it's a nightclub; people are just making idol chit chat. They aren't here to debate about social security reform."

Paul reaches over, and tugs on Scott's arm symbolizing that it is time to leave.

"Look, just go over to her and talk to her alright." Scott yellas as paul pulls him through the crowd.

"But, but Scott!"

"Go!" Scott points to Anna as Paul finally pulls Scott through the crowd and out the door. Kitty stands in their wake dumbfounded and half tempted to just go home. However, before she has a chance to head towards the door, a little twinge scratches the back of her mind.

"Why should I go home? I'm already here; I may as well have a drink." Kitty thinks to herself. "Maybe Scott is right. I mean I don't have to become a total bar fly like he is, but I'm still entitled to have a little fun once in awhile." Kitty looks over at Anna sitting by herself at the bar. "I guess I should at least go over and tell her that Scott and Paul left so that she's not sitting there all night waiting for them."

Kitty finally builds up enough nerve to walk over to Anna. She is about to cross the dance floor, when she hears a commotion from the door of the club. Kitty looks over, and sees Jean standing at the front of the club with Tim Drake. She is decked out in her usual "slut" attire, wearing a red silky low cut two piece dress, that barley covered her curvy figure. All that Kitty can do is shake her head at her castmate.

Kitty begins to make her way through the crowd. She is finding it rather difficult as she weaves through the sea of dancers. Suddenly, Jean keys in on Anna across the room, as if by magic, the crowd parts leaving a direct path to Anna. Jean doesn't notice Kitty as she walks right past her. It is obvious as to who this lioness's target is as she zeros in on her prey.

Kitty watches as Jean takes Anna's drink from her, and takes a sip through the little cocktail straw. The combination of the blaring music and a nightclub filled with intoxicated patrons, make it impossible to hear what they are talking about. Jean looks at Anna as if she was a piece of meat, and Jean was a hungry lioness.

Suddenly, Jean takes Anna's hand, and wisps her to the dance floor. Anna tries to keep her distance, but Jean grabs her by the hips, and pulls her in close. Jean grinds into Anna's leg causing her to flush.

Kitty can't believe what she was witnessing. She knew that Jean was, to put it bluntly, a slut, but she never imagined that she would be into girls. What truly shocked her was that Anna, although she seemed modest at first, was starting to respond to Jeans blatant flirtations.

The rhythm of the music begins to penetrate into Anna's pelvis. She begins to lose her self in the music, and grinds into Jean, much to the disbelief and pleasure of on lookers throughout the club.

Jean moves around behind Anna, and her hands begin to snake their way over Anna's body. Kitty watches in disbelief as Anna closes her eyes, and tilts her head back onto Jeans shoulder. Anna's mouth opens ever so slightly as if to let out a moan as she enjoys the feeling of Jean's light but sensual touch. Kitty's Taw almost hits the floor when Jean's hand finds its way into Anna's skirt. Anna's eyes snap open. She turns around abruptly, and is met by a passionate kiss by Jean.

Anna's eyes open wide with surprise, and then slowly shut as Anna returns the kiss. Jean wraps her arms around Anna's neck. Jean pulls away from Anna slightly. Anna leans into Jean not wanting to break the kiss, but loses Jean's lips as she pulls away. Anna opens her eyes to see Jean smiling at her. Jean takes Anna's hand and leads her through the crowd to the back of the club. Anna doesn't say a word, and follows her obediently.

Kitty snaps out of her daze, and tries to make her way towards the two women. She calls out to Anna and Jean, but is drowned out by the loud music, and the dull drone of the crowd. Kitty eventually catches up to Jean and Anna who are making out again against a fire exit at the back of the club. Jean pulls away from Anna, and opens the door. Anna follows Jean and the two disappear into an alley behind the club.

At this point, it is obvious to Kitty, that the last thing on Anna's mind is the whereabouts of Scott and Paul, let alone sitting around chit chatting with someone she barely knows. Kitty, however, just can't fight the voyeuristic urge to open the door, and see what they are doing on the other side. She stands at the door with her hand on the doorknob for almost a minute before her curiosity proves to be too great. She slowly opens the door, and pops her head out just in time to see a red convertible take off down the alley, and then out of sight when it turns onto the street.

:End of Flashback:

"So wait, you saw the whole thing?" Anna asked shockingly.

"Yes. Me and half of Los Angeles that night!"

Anna leans forward, and hides her face in her hands. "Oh my god, it is not possible for this to get anymore embarrassing!"

"I have to know Anna," Kitty says softly as she leans in close so that Anna can hear her whisper. "Did you two, well ya'know, DO IT?"

"Oh my god, I spoke too soon!"

Kitty laughing at Anna's reaction. "Well, did you?"

"That's none of your business!"

"I think that I am entitled to know the sexual promiscuities of one of my friends. You know what they say, a simple friend wonders about your romantic history, but a real friend could blackmail you with it!"

"I am not telling you anything about the details of my sex life!"

"Your reaction has already given you away, so you may as well spill the details."

"Oh really, and what does my quote-unquote "reaction" say I did that night?

"That you and Jean probably left the club that night and had hot, sweaty, "have to change the sheets the next day" sex!" She says with an evil grin on her face.

Anna sits dumbfounded by Kitty's remark. "Yeah! Well….." Anna stammers because she doesn't know what to say next. "Well….."

"So, are you two seeing each other, or were you just a "Bootie Call"?"

"I'll have you know that I am not a "Bootie Call", and No, we're not seeing each other."

"So that was the only time that you two did it?"

Anna's face starts to flush, "Well….."

"Oh my god, you're as big a slut as she is!"

Anna reaches over the table and punches Kitty in the shoulder. "I AM NOT! Twice alright, we only did it twice!" Anna pouts.

"That's all?" Kitty says in an insinuary tone.

Anna sits in her seat with a guilty look on her face. "Okay, so it was a threesome….. Both times."

Kitty breaks out into a hysterical laughter that fills the empty bar, and rips the bartender's attention form the television. "The same guy?"

Anna looks down in embarrassment. "No"

Kitty lifts Anna's hair away from her face. "No what?"

"No, it was a different guy both times."

Kitty breaks into another fit of laughter.

"Thanks….. Some friend." Anna looks at her watch, and realizes that they had been at the bar for almost two hours now. "Oh Shit, I better call the office to check on James!"

"What for?" Kitty says as she gasps for air.

"Well, technically, I am supposed to be at work!"

"Oh don't worry about it; if he fires you, he's going to need another Testicle retrieval operation."

"Yeah, well I still should check in on him." Anna pulls out her cell phone from her pocket, and turns it on. "Holy Shit!"

"What?"

"I have 72 messages."

"Bootie calls?" Kitty says mischeviously.

Before Anna has a chance to dial the office, her cell phone rings. Anna recognizes the number on her caller i.d. and answers the call.

"Uhh Jean?"

"What? Another Bootie Call." Kitty jibes before getting hushed my Anna.

"Jean what's wrong!"

"Where have you been?" Jean demands over the phone. "Everyone has been trying to call you all day!"

"With Ororo and Kitty, why?"

"Haven't you seen the reports on television? Someone had to have called you for a statement."

"Seen what? Statement for what?"

"Are you near a television? Turn it to channel 4."

"Jean, what's going on?"

"Just turn to channel 4!" Jean dictates.

"What's going on?" Kitty asks.

"I'm not sure." Anna gets up from her seat and walks over to the bar followed by Kitty. "Can you please change to channel 4?"

The Bartender does as she asks, and turns to channel 4.

"And it seems that scandal just seems to follow Jean Grey around." Says the Entertainment Tonight reporter. "It appears that another sex tape featuring the buxom red head in action has surfaced. This time in bed with Tim Drake," A blown up picture of Drake from the tape appears on the screen. "aka Robin from Teen Titan fame, and another woman who has yet to be identified."

To Anna's horror, a blown up picture of her from the tape appears next to Drake's on the screen. Anna drops her cell phone and covers her mouth with her hands while Kitty stands next to her in shock.

"Although it has yet to be confirmed," the entertainment tonight reporter continues, "it is rumored that the other woman on the tape is secretary who works in the offices of Kids WB."

"Anna!" Jean's voice can be heard through Anna's Cell on the floor. "Anna, are you there?"

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! The plot thickens. Yeah I know, cliffhangers suck, but I love'em. :)

Who released the tape to the press?

How did they get it?

What will James do when he finds out?

Do these pants make my butt look fat?

Answers to these questions and more in Chapter 26, so tune in next time! Same Anna Time, Same Anna Channel.


	27. AN: I'm finally caught up Next Chap Will...

YES! This is the last chaper that I need to post. This fic is officially caught up to the point it was at when it was removed by the admin. I would like to thank everyone who have been extremely patient while I worked to get this fic re-posted. As a reward for all your patience. you all will get a new chapter to read later this week. I hope that I didn't lose too many people due to the long wait. Thank you, and please review.

Disclaimer: If you think that I own any of these Marvel characters, then you're screwier than a Squirrel trying to eat a lug nut!

Replies:

DemonRogue13: It's pretty easy, just think back to who was with Anna the last time she had the tape.

Risty: Join the club. Because of work, I have four months of fan fic chapters to catch up on.

X00001: Dun Dun Dun! Here it is.

Raniatlw: Nope, open to anyone. If you want, I can add your fics to my archive, or I can make you a Staff member, and you can add whatever fics you want to the archive. If you're interested, just look up my e-mail on my Info page, and send me an e-mail.

rage-girl-05: Muahahaha! Week ain't over yet:Evil Grin

* * *

Kitty and Anna are sitting in their favorite café in Hollywood. The two friends chat about their significant others, and how work is going. X-Men Evolution had long since ended, and Kitty is now married with three children, the oldest of whom was named Anna after her best friend. Kitty no longer actes, and now lives the life of a contented housewife. However, just because she is married with children, doesn't mean that she still didn't know how to have fun. She and Anna still had a girl's night out every Friday night.

Anna had since left her job as a Secretary, and had long ago left behind her days as the notorious "Squid". She had, in fact, parlayed her networking skills into an executive position at the very studio that she used to leak information about. Although she never graduated from college, it turns out that Anna had done very well for herself.

The café where they first met at for lunch, which is also where they started their friendship, had since become "Their place". They meet there at least four times a week for lunch, sometimes more if their schedules allowed. Anna had a great job that she loved, Although, she wasn't currently dating anyone, she had lots of friends who cared for her, and at least one best friend who would stay by her side no matter what. For the first time in her life, everything was working out for Anna, and she was truly happy.

The two friends are laughing, and enjoying each other's company when there is a commotion at the Electronics store next door to the café. A large group of people have gathered to peer into the front window of the store to watch the televisions on display. Anna and Kitty look at the growing crowd and begin to wonder what it is that has grabbed all those people's attention.

Kitty looks over at the bar, and notices that people are not only watching the T.V. intently, but occasionally look over at their table. Some of them can be seen whispering in their little groups, and pointing at Anna.

"I wonder what is going on." Anna remarks plainly.

Kitty grabs Anna by the arm. "Come on!"

"A-hey!" Anna shouts as she is unceremoniously pulled along.

Kitty and Anna make their way to the bar so that they can see what is on the television.

"And it seems that scandal just seems to follow Jean Grey around." Says the Entertainment Tonight reporter. "It appears that another sex tape featuring the buxom red head in action has surfaced. This time in bed with Tim Drake," A blown up picture of Drake from the tape appears on the screen. "aka Robin from Teen Titan fame, and another woman who has yet to be identified."

To Anna's horror, a blown up picture of her from the tape appears next to Drake's on the screen. Anna drops her cell phone and covers her mouth with her hands while Kitty stands next to her in shock.

"Although it has yet to be confirmed," the entertainment tonight reporter continues, "it is rumored that the other woman on the tape is secretary who works in the offices of Kids WB."

Anna's vision begins to go fuzzy. She reaches out to Kitty, but can't seem to reach her. For some reason, the more Anna reaches for her, the farther away she gets. The edge of her vision goes from fuzzy to dark, to black. All that Anna can see is Kitty reaching out towards her as she can feel herself falling backwards into a dark abyss.

"Anna? Anna wake up! Come one Anna, Please wake up!"

Anna feels the light slapping of her face. Her head is pounding as she wakes up on the floor of a bar. The floor is sticky, and smells of alcohol from countless nights of spilled drinks by drunken patrons. She slowly opens her eyes to find Kitty kneeling over her. "Anna are you alright?"

"What happened?" Anna asks as she grogily sits up. "What are we doing in this bar, what happened to the café?"

"Café, what café?" Kitty says quizzically, "We're in a bar in Hollywood, and you fainted."

"Huh?"

James returns to the office from his lunch break. He hadn't heard anything from Anna or Ororo since they left. He assumes that everything is going well since he hasn't gotten a call from, what would be his estranged wife demanding a divorce. The thought of how much she would take from him in alimony alone was enough to scare him straight for the rest of his life. Hooking up with Ororo the first time was a mistake. Doing it again was just plain stupid.

Anna hears a voice calling out her name from her cell phone laying on the floor next to her. She picks it up, and places it to her ear. "H-hello?"

"Anna!" Anna's head winces to the side as Jean yells into the phone. "What happened? Are you watching the television!"

"Jean?" Anna looks up at the bar television. "OH HELL! You mean it wasn't a dream?"

"What are you talking about? Whatever, what did you do with the tape!"

"It's at my apartment; I threw it in….." Anna comes to a terrifying realization.

"OH SHIT!" Jumps up from the floor, and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kitty demands.

"To my apartment, I have to check on something!"

"Hold on, I'll come with you!"

"No! You have to take care of Ororo." Anna points at Ororo's drunken, unconscious body, then turns and runs out the door.

"Ororo?" Kitty shouts to Anna as she runs out the door. "But I don't know where she lives!"

Anna is running back to the studio to get her car. She gets into her car, and takes off out of the lot. Anna pulls out her cell phone, and dials the phone number to one of the many gossip magazines that she is affiliated with. "What the hell happened!"

"Squid?" Questions the Editor over the phone. "Everyone has been trying to call you all day!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I took a day off for myself!" Anna yells into her phone. "How the hell did this get out!"

"Look, someone got the tape, and leaked it to a local porn website. Then E.T. picked up the story from there."

"And none of you could do anything about it! You couldn't have the story buried? Hell, I have shit on half the reporters working on that show!"

"Which is why you're identity is still unknown."

"This story stops right now! The story now is that it's a fake, got it!"

"I'll get together with the other editors, and we'll do what we can. I don't know if we can bury this story. There are clear shots of you, Drake, and Jean on that tape."

"I don't want Fucking excuses, JUST DO IT!"

Moments later, Anna arrives at her apartment. She quickly tears through her living room, throwing Dirty and clean clothes alike into the air. She finds a trash can, and dumps its contents onto the floor. She starts rummaging through the miscellaneous pieces of paper, empty cans of various kinds of energy drinks, snack food wrappers, empty bags of assorted chips, but no tape.

"It has to be here, I didn't take out the trash or anything. I know that I threw the tape in the trash when I got home……" Anna comes to a startling realization. "Dick!"

"You rang." Says Dick as he steps out of the bedroom.

Anna jumps at the sound of his voice. "What….. How did you get in here? I changed the locks this morning!

"Let's just say that I picked up a few tricks researching for my role as Batman's whipping boy."

"Where's the tape!"

"Oh it's safe, but does it really matter? It's already made it onto the internet. Once it's on the internet, it's like pee in a swimming pool. It's impossible to get out. Dick says with a devilish grin.

"How did you do this? I have enough pull in this town that no one would even allow that tape in the building."

"I am fully aware of your various connections…. What do they call you? Oh yes, Squid. You're not the only one with connections, Anna."

"Why Dick? Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean why? This is all for you. I'm doing this to get you back."

"No Dick, it's over!"

"Anna please, I know, I was an ass for leaving you. I've regretted it since the day I left town. But, now I'm back, and I want things to be the way they were." Dick calmly walks up to Anna, and hugs her.

Annac pushes him away. "Dick, How could you do this? You're ruining my life!" Anna shouts as she runs out the door.

"Anna, I love you!" Dick says as he chases after her.

"Dick stay away from me! Please, leave me alone!"

Anna runs down the stairs in her apartment building. She turns the corner at the bottom of the stairs to be met by Dick waiting for her.

"Anna why are you running? We belong together."

"N-No!"

Anna runs down the hall and locks herself in an equipment closet. She stands with her back against the door. Suddenly, she feels Dick knocking on the door. Trapped, she breaks down and cries hysterically. She reaches into her purse, and pulls out her cell phone. She tries to dial 911, but her eyes strain from her own salty tears. She continues to feel Dick knocking on the door behind her. She frantically punches random keys on the phone until she hears the phone start ringing. Anna prays that someone answers the line. Anna's hopes are answered when Jean picks up the line.

"Anna….. Where are you?"

"Jean? Jean! Help me, Dick has gone nuts, and he has me trapped in a closet in my apartment building."

"A-Anna, calm down….."

Anna cries out as Dick pounds on the closet door.

"Anna?" Dick says calmly, as if nothing is wrong. "Anna please, come out and we'll work this out."

"Jean please….. Please help me!" Anna pleads into her phone.

Anna whimpers as Dick pounds on the door, then suddenly, the pounding stops. Anna get a sudden feeling of dread as the silence from the hallway penetrates the closet.

"Anna, and you alright?" Jean asks, sounding more and more concerned.

"I think he's gone Jean, its quiet outside." Anna slowly stands up and places her ear to the door.

Suddenly, Dick drops into the closet through an air vent in the ceiling. He grabs hold of Anna causing her to drop her cell phone. Anna struggle as hard as she can, then Dick hits her over the back of the head causing Anna to black out.

* * *

Oh come on, don't look at me like that. Cliffhangers are what make stories fun. Otherwise, why else would you read the next chapter? ':) I'm on vacation visiting family in Hawaii for the next two weeks, which means that I have lots of time to write. So, I will post a brand spanking new chapter sometime this week, with more to follow. Well, I hope that you liked this chapter, and please don't forget to review.

P.S., please check out my C2 Community when you get a chance. There are fics in the archive by Leafee LeBeau, Agent-G, MorriganFearn, Star-of-Chaos, and myself. Coming soon will be fics from DemonicGambit, Lady Farevay, and untouchable hexing witch.


	28. AN: FINALLY, A NEW CHAPTER!

As promised, here is a brand new chapter in the Trials of Anna. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this fic, and most of all, everyone who have been so patient as I worked to get this fic edited and re-posted. I wish that I could have gotten caught up sooner, but my schedule just didn't allow for it. Thank you again, and now on to the new chapter.

Disclaimer: If you think that I own any of these Marvel characters, then you're screwier than a Squirrel trying to eat a lug nut!

* * *

James returns to the office from his lunch break. He hadn't heard anything from Anna or Ororo since they left. He assumes that everything is going well since he hasn't gotten a call from, what would be his estranged wife demanding a divorce. The thought of how much she would take from him in alimony alone was enough to scare him straight for the rest of his life. Hooking up with Ororo the first time was a mistake. Doing it again was just plain stupid.

James decides not to let the "Ororo Situation" Interfere with his work. He had his own problems to deal with at the moment. He had a meeting with all the Kids who made up the "New Mutants" on the show. Because they were mostly supporting players on the show, it was decided that James would meet with all of them at once in one of the offices conference rooms.

Because Most of them were under aged, James had the added pleasure of having to deal with "Stage Parents". Meeting with all of them at once was mostly James's idea. His main reasoning was that since he was meeting with them all at once, he didn't have to deal with their parents complaining that one child was getting preferential treatment over the others. A lesson that he learned very well while having to deal with the kids of Xiaolin Showdown. Trying to convince parents that he was not showing preferential treatment towards one kid just because he met with them first was not something that he wanted to deal with. Especially when dealing with as many kids as there was on the show.

James gathers everything that he is going to need for his meeting with the New Mutants. Contracts, files (On both the actors and their parents), as well as a detailed list of things that he wanted to go over with for each actor. James even set the alarm on his cell to ring in 43 minutes to give him an excuse to leave the room for a few minutes to give him a break from what will undoubtable be a very long and trying meeting.

With a stack of files in his hand, James gives the office a once over, then lethargically trudges off to the conference room.

Elsewhere on the WB lot, Anna wakes up in one of the abandoned buildings. As she groggily looks around, she appears to be in one of the prop warehouses filled with various Batman

paraphernalia. Anna hangs her head which is still throbbing. She is not sure if it it from all that she has had to drink, or being hit over the back of the head. Whatever the reason, the pounding in her head is almost blinding.

Anna finally brings herself to lift up her head to get a better look around. The first thing that she can make out is a cot in the corner. It appears to have been recently slept in. As Anna looks around more, she is shocked to see hundreds of pictures of her in various parts of town, hung on the walls. Some of them appear to have been taken months, even a year earlier. Anna begins to panic. She tries to get up, but is tied to the chair that she is sitting in. She feels something move behind her, and she realizes that there is someone tied to a chair behind her. She tries to look over her shoulder, and realizes that she is bound to Tim Drake.

"Tim! Tim Wake up!"

Tim is still very much out of it. He slowly regains conscienceness. "W-Whoa. Oh my head."

"Tim, we have to get out of here." Anna says as she tries to struggle free.

"Whoa stop that! My head is killing me."

"Tim, wake up, you have to get us out of here!"

"What do want me to do!" Tim gripes.

"I don't know, do whatever it is that you do when Batman is in a situation like this."

"What are you talking about!" Tim says annoyingly, "I'm an ACTOR! I can't really do those things"

"What are you talking about?" Anna quips remembering hoe Dick was able to break into her apartment countless times using skills that he learned while playing Robin. "You must have learned something. Didn't you do anything to prepare for the roll?"

"I'm an actor babe." Tim says condescendingly, "There are stunt people to do that stuff."

"Well, a lot of good that does us now!" Anna huffs.

Back in the WB offices, James is totally unaware of Anna's current predicament. He has just arrived at the conference room where he is meeting with the New Mutants. He has been standing in front of the door for almost five minutes now trying to gather the nerve to go in. With no other choice, he finally decides to go in. James steps through the door, into the conference room to find almost everyone there. It appears that "X" as she has come to calling herself has decided to show up fashionably late again. As one of the break out New Mutants, "X" has decided to take full advantage of the fame that her X23 character has brought her. However insignificant it may be.

No one in the conference room noticed that James entered the room. They are all to busy with whatever it is that they are doing. For a split second, James contemplates leaving, but that is quickly replaced with the knowledge that he is going to have to meet with them eventually. Better sooner than later.

James surveys the room. Bobby is making out with Jubilee who appears not to be as interested. Jubilee, in fact, seems to bo more interested with Ray who is talking with his father and Jubilee's mother. James can see Tabitha sitting at the far end of the conference table. She seems to be keeping to herself. She stands out of the group because she is so secluded while all the other kids and parents are bunched together. James surveys the room further to find Amara being fussed over by her mother. "Sit up straight Amara. We have to make a good impression."

Roberto and his father are sitting by themselves. This is of no surprise to James since Roberto can't speak English. It is rather amazing how he learns his line phonetically. The studio offered to pay for English lessons, but Roberto and his father declined the offer.

Alex is pouting in his seat while Sam seems to be chatting his ear off. Sam appears to be happily talking away, his hands flailing about while Alex sits quietly next to his mother. Oddly enough, Sam's father sits next to Sam, equally stoic.

As James prepares to address the group, he hears a voice from behind him. "Hi James" The voice says cheerfully.

James turns around to see Rahne standing before him, pig tails bouncing. "Errrr... Hi Rahne"

"I'm so glad to see ya! I missed ya during the break" Rahne says bouncing with her hands behind her back.

"Ummmm... Thanks Rahne. I guess I missed you too." James says trying not to hurt the feelings of the cast member who has a school girl crush on him.

"Here, I made these for you" Rahne blushes as she pulls out a bag of miss-shapen cookies, carefully tied with a yellow bow.

James looks down at the innocent young girl and smiles as she graciously accepts her gift. Upon accepting her gift, Rahne gets a big smile on her face, and cheerfully runs to join the others at the table. James watches Rahne skip past Amara's mother Rose who walks with purpose towards James. Before she has the opportunity to corner him, James drops his things on the conference table grabbing everyone's attention.

"James, I want to talk to you about my other daughter June" Amara's mother shrills.

"I Assure you Madam Rose, I have taken your suggestions about your other daughter under advisement, Now if you don't mind, I'd like to start th..."

"Nonsense" Madam Rose pulls out a radio and starts playing music. Amara's sister bursts into the conference room. She is wearing a baby doll dress and her blond locks are methodically curled. A strange sight for a 16 year old girl. Amara sinks into her seat as her sister begins to sing.

"Let me...Entertain you. Let me make you smile."

James reaches over and turns off the music. "I'm sorry Madam Rose, but now is not the time. We have a lot to cover"

Amara's mother huffs as she takes her seat next to Amara, and her other daughter June exits the room.

That distraction taken care of, James begins to sort through his files to begin the meeting. After some quick organizing, James grabs one of the files. "Mr. Drake" James says as he opens the folder. "If you and your mother would please come up and sign your contract."

"Hold on, Don't we get a chance to negotiate?" Bobby demands.

"Now now Bobby dear, you are in no position to negotiate." Mrs. Drake interrupts, "You're not one of the starts like your brother."

"Mom!" Bobby quips.

"I'm sorry Bobby," James adds, "Contracts are all standard deals for supporting players. I should have mentioned that earlier."

"Calm down Bobby dear, You're always jumping the gun." Mrs. Drake says to her already pouting sone, "Why can't you

be more patient like your brother? Sign the contract dear."

"MOM!" Bobby whines.

Bobby does as he is told, then, Mrs. Drake signs the contract.

Mrs. Drake walks back to her seat with Bobby Trudging behind. Just when Bobby is almost to his seat, he hears someone say something behind him. "Pfffft Momma's Boy!"

"Hey I heard that!" Bobby scoffs, "Who said that!" Bobby demands as he spins around to face the rest of the group.

Everyone looks at Bobby quizzically while Ray slouches down in his seat trying, very badly, to hide his laughter.

"Now Bobby dear, you can't go flying off the handle at every little comment. You don't see your brother behaving this way."

"I'm never good enough am I mom?" Bobby pouts.

"Okay," James tries to get the meeting back on track, "Now if we can move on..."

"Now, Bobby, You're brother doesn't get down on himself like that."

"MOM!" Bobby erupts, "You're doing it again!"

"What's that dear?" Mrs. Drake questions naively. "You know your br..."

"MOM!" Bobby huffs, "You're doing it AGAIN! It's always Tim this, and Tim that!"

"Bobby, you know that your brother wants people to think that he is an only child."

"Wait a minute?" Jubilee, interrupts "You're brother is Tim Drake?"

"As in, the super cute Robin from Teen Titans Tim Drake?" Tabitha adds

"As in, person who's picture is plastered all over Tabitha's room Tim Drake?" Amara blurts out, prompting evil looks from Tabitha.

While the girls in the meeting, Much to Bobby's dismay, gush over his older brother, Tim and Anna are still tied up somewhere on the WB lot.

"You mean that after all that training and preparation for your roll, you can't do anything to get us out of here?" An aggravated Anna says. "You're brother is only a supporting cast member, b ut he's still required to train for his part."

"Who told you that I had a brother? Tim demands, You better not tell anyone, it will tarnish my appeal to the 12-16 female demographic. Or at least that is what my publicist told me."

"Publicist! Publicist! We've been kidnaped by an ego maniacal sociopath with a second banana complex. Our lives may be in danger, and you're worried about your demographic?"

"Chill out babe! I don't know what the hell is going on here." Tim says defensively. I was told to meet here by J..."

Suddenly, Tim is interrupted by a voice calling out through the warehouse. "Anna! Anna! are you in here?"

Anna's head springs to attention as she look around frantically trying to figure out where the voice is coming from. "Jean! Jean is that you?"

"Anna!" Jean steps out from behind one of the props, then runs towards Anna and Tim.

Tim looks up at Jean, "Sea..."

As Jean runs up to them, she accidently knocks Tim's chair over. Tim falls over, hitting his head on one of the props, and is knocked out instantly. "Oops, Sorry Tim!"

"Jean what are you doing here?" Anna asks as she looks down at Tim's unconscious, tied up body.

"I followed Dick here, and waited for him to leave, but we have to hurry. I don't know when he'll be back."

Suddenly, the sound of a rusty door echos through the warehouse. "Shit, Dick is back already" Jean whispers to Anna.

"Is there another way out?" Anna asks desperately.

"No, just the way that I came in."

"Damn. Quick, Help Tim up and then hide." Anna directs Jean. Jean does as she is told, and then hide behind a giant Joker head in the corner.

Just as Jean makes it behind the Joker head, Dick walks out of the shadows. "Well, good morning sleepy head."

"What are you doing Dick? Why are you doing this?" Anna pleads while trying not to let on that Jean is in the warehouse with them.

"What do you mean Anna?" Dick says innocently, "I'm doing this for you."

"And why is Tim here?"

"Well, Tim and I have unfinished business, but you don't have to worry your pretty little head over it."

Anna gasps as Dick leans up against the Joker head that Jean is hiding behind. She tries to hide her outburst with a very unconvincing fit of coughing. Dick looks at her, but then continues with what he was saying. "After I finish things with Drake, you and I will be able to leave town together and start our lives together."

"Dick, please consider what you are doing." Anna says nervously has Dick gets up from his position against the Joker head, and steps to the side of it. Dangerously close to Jean's hiding place. He is literally standing right in front of her. If he were to turn around, he would surly find Jean. As Dick inches closer and closer to Jean's position, Anna decides to try and lure him away from Jean. Anna tries to use her most seductive voice, or at least as seductive as she can get in her panicked state. "Dick, why are you even bothering with Tim. Lets just get out of here, and forget about everyone here." Anna says with as sincere a smile as she can muster.

"Why are you so cooperative all of a sudden?" Dick asks suspiciously as he walks towards her. "What happened to all that hatred that was in your voice before?"

"Hatred? What ever do you mean?" Anna says as she tries to play up to Dick so that he won't find Jean. "I was just playing hard to get. You know silly we girls can be."

"Hard to get huh?" Dick says with his voice still full of suspicion. He kneels before Anna and leans forward so that he eye to eye with Anna.

"But of course. I lost you once, I'm not letting you go again." Anna says before lurching forward, meeting Dick's lips with hers. The two are locked in a passionate kiss. Unexpectedly, Anna begins to lose herself in the kiss. She closes her eyes and begins to forget about where she is. After several seconds, Dick pulls away from the Kiss causing Anna to lean forward more as her eager lips search for Dick's. She leans forward until her bindings prohibits her from going any further. She can feel Dick's breath on her face. Dick leans in so that they are cheek to cheek, and begins to whisper in her ear.

"That was good, just like I remember it..." Dick says softly, "But not good enough!"

Suddenly Anna opens her eyes just in time to see Dick spring to his feet. with in a split second, he is next to the Joker head. He reaches behind it, and pulls Jean out of the shadows by the hair. Jean screams as Dick pulls out a knife and holds it to her throat. "Well well well, what do he have here?" Dick says and he looks back at Anna. "I always thought that you would make a great actress Anna, but there is one thing that you just can't sell. Your eyes. Your eyes gave you away Anna, and now, Jean is going to pay for it!

"NO, DON"T!" Anna yells as Jean lets out a terrifying scream.

* * *

Well, I hope that you liked this new chapter. It was a long time coming. Don't worry, they will get longer as I get back into the routine of writing. Thanx for reading, and please don't forget to review. 


	29. In the End

YAY! 17 months in the making, finally, the last chapter of The Trials of Anna. So, with out further adue, here is the final chapter. Enjoy, and please don't forget to review. Thanx

Disclaimer: If you think that I own any of these Marvel characters, then you're screwier than a Squirrel trying to eat a lug nut!

* * *

"I lost you once Dick, I'm not letting you go again." Anna says before lurching forward, meeting Dick's lips with hers. The two are locked in a passionate kiss. Unexpectedly, Anna begins to lose herself in the kiss. She closes her eyes and begins to forget about where she is. After several seconds, Dick pulls away from the Kiss causing Anna to lean forward more as her eager lips search for Dick's. She leans forward until her bindings prohibit her from going any further. She can feel Dick's breath on her face. Dick leans in so that they are cheek to cheek, and begins to whisper in her ear. 

"That was good, just like I remember it..." Dick says softly, "But not good enough!"

Suddenly Anna opens her eyes just in time to see Dick spring to his feet. With in a split second, he is next to the Joker head. He reaches behind it, and pulls Jean out of the shadows by the hair. Jean screams as Dick pulls out a knife and holds it to her throat. "Well well well, what do he have here?" Dick says and he looks back at Anna. "I always thought that you would make a great actress Anna, but there is one thing that you just can't sell. Your eyes. Your eyes gave you away Anna, and now, Jean is going to pay for it!

"NO, DON'T!" Anna yells as Jean lets out a terrifying scream.

The room is silent as Anna closes her eyes tight, terrified of what she will see if she opens her eyes. Horrific images rush through her mind. The image of Jean with her throat slit, lying in a growing pool of her own blood. The pool gets bigger and bigger as her blood spurts out of her jugular in rhythm with her fading heart beat. Her eyes calling out to Anna for help. She would yell out if she could, but her vocal cords where cut when he throat was slit. This is one of the many horrifying images that flood Anna's mind. If Dick were willing to do that to Jean, what would he do to Tim? What would he do to her?

Anna is filled with terror, then, the stillness of the room is broken by the should of laughter. It isn't maniacal laughter like she would expect, but a child like, even innocent laughter. It catches Anna by surprise. So much so that it takes her a while to realize, that it is a woman's laugh. Anna is now completely confused. Was there someone else in the warehouse with them?

Against Anna's better judgment, she hesitantly opens her eyes to find Dick and, a very much alive, Jean standing before her. Both with equally mischievous grins on their faces. Anna looks at the two of them more confused than ever. "J-J-Jean?"

Back in the boardroom, the children's parents are starting to get anxious.

"Hey now how do we know that you're not low balling us?" Sam's father yells.

"You mean them right?" says Alex's mother. "They are the ones with the jobs, not you."

"Look lady, if I wanted an opinion from a woman, I wouldn't have left my wife at home!" Sam's father says matter of factly, which obviously doesn't sit well with Mrs. Summers.

"Here we go!" Jamie jokingly whispers to Tabitha who seems unfazed by what is going on.

"Look you lazy, sponging, trailer trash piece of Shit!"

"Mrs. Summers, Mr. Guthrie, please!" Yells James as he tries to regain control of the meeting.

"I quit!" Tabitha stands up and loudly blurts out. Everyone in the room is hocked, and is not entirely sure that she said that they thought she said.

"Tabitha?" James asks as if that one word could convey his confusion.

"I sorry, but I'm 18 years old, and I can't keep doing a kid's television show." Says Tabitha "My agent has found me some really good opportunities, and basically, I popularity has peaked as far as this show is concerned."

"Tabitha, why haven't you talked to me about any of this?" James asks.

"I tried James. Do you know how many times I tried calling your office for a meeting, but you were always too busy. I tried to do this right, but you just didn't have the time for me, so it's come down to this. Goodbye James."

Sam stands up, grabs Tabitha by the arm, and whispers in her ear. "Tabby, why didn't you tell me? So what does this mean about us?"

Tabby pulls away from Sam and makes no attempt at being discreet. "Us, there is no us Sam. Give me a call when you grow a spine and finally have enough balls to tell your dirt bag father to stop checking out my ass and to Fuck Off! Oh and by the way, I've been cheating on you with Roberto. Have a nice day Pencil Dick!" Tabitha says before storming out of the room.

All the kids try to hold back the laughter while Sam and his father sink into their seats. Roberto's father looks at his son with a sense of pride. An odd feeling fills the room as an uncomfortable silence descends upon the group. Suddenly, Sam springs from his seat at Roberto. He tackles him to the ground, and the two boys roll around on the ground. All the kids gather around the two boys and cheer them on. Mrs. Summers, and Mr. Guthrie pick up where their fight left off, leaving James to break up the fight when suddenly, the door swings open. X, along with her mother and various other members of her entourage enter the boardroom. She looks at the mayhem in the room. "Ummm… Did I miss something?"

Meanwhile, in the warehouse, Anna quizzically looks at Jean, then at Dick, and then at Jean again. "W-W-Wait a Minute. What the FUCK is going on here!" Anna demands. Her voice is so loud, that Tim is startled awake by her outburst.

"Huh, What happened?" Tim groggily stammers as he comes to. Before he has a chance to fully gain his bearings, Jean punches him in the face, knocking him out again, causing Dick to wince before letting out an amusing chuckle.

"I don't understand." Anna sighs, "What is happening here?

"What do you mean you don't understand?" Jean chuckles, "You mean that you haven't figured it out by now?" Jean leans in close to Anna so that she is eye level to Anna. "I released the tape!" Jean declares. "I lured you to my house that night so that Dick could take those pictures of us." Jean walks over to Dick and gives him a passionate kiss, "I gave Dick the key to your apartment, and I made sure that your stooges at the gossip magazines didn't know about the tape until it was too late. Just like how I was always in this warehouse with you the whole time. That is why you didn't hear me come in. It was all me Anna, and you fell for everyone on my tricks. I manipulated you from the start!"

"The whole "No Don't" thing when you thought that I was going to slit Jean's throat was a nice touch though." Dick adds, "It was all I could do to keep my self from breaking out in laughter."

Anna slouches in her seat as she tried to absorb everything that Jean just said. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Jean says in mock shock, "I'm and Manipulative Bitch who always gets what she wants."

"And what do you want?" Anna asks still trying to make sense of all of this.

"I want you Anna." Jean says plainly, "You wer..."

"Wait a minute." Dick interrupts, "This wasn't part of the agreement. I help you humiliate Tim Drake, and I get Anna."

Jean turns on her heals and slaps Dick across the face with the back of her hand. "Don't you EVER interrupt me again! If it wasn't for me, you'd still be living in a tent under the Hollywood sign." To which Dick just sulks in the corner.

"Wait, what does Tim have to do with all of this?" Inquires Anna.

"As I was saying," Jean says while shooting a death stare at Dick, "You were the only person who rejected me Anna. I would have given you everything, but you still wouldn't have me. Normally my reaction would have been, "Your Loss", but, the more that you rejected me, the more I wanted you. I guess it was kind of a forbidden fruit kind of thing."

"But what about Tim?" Anna asks, still trying to make sense of it all.

"Tim was just tying up lose ends. He dumped me to be with that twit who plays Starfire on his show."

"You did all this, the lying, the manipulating, basically ruining my life to get back at jilted lovers?"

Jean rushes to Anna and kneels by her side. "No, I did all of this because I loved you Ann..."

"Now wait a minute," Dick intercedes, "this is getting out of hand. You never said that you wanted Anna. All you said was that you wanted my help to get back at Tim."

Jean springs to her feet, and slaps Dick across the face again. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT INTERRUPTING ME!" Jean tries to slap Dick again, but this time, Dick catches her hand. "Ow! Let go of me you brute!"

"Brute eh? I'll show you a brute." While still holding her hand, Dick proceeds to slap Jean across the face repeatedly.

Jean tries to fight back as best she could, but Dick is too strong for her.

Anna cries out, "Stop it! You're going to kill her!"

Dick punches Jean once more sending her falling to Anna's feet. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to this crazy bitch!"

Jean looks up at Anna from the floor, blood trickling from her nose and lip, "I'm Sorry Anna, I never meant for any of this to hurt you."

As Dick stalks closer to Jean, Anna, and a still unconscious Tim, Jean pulls out a razor blade from her pocket. Dick get close enough so that he is now standing over Jean. He takes a quick glance at Anna, which is all the time that Jean needs to use the razor blade to slash into Dick's left calf muscle. He screams out and slaps Jean across her face, causing her to drop the razor. She quickly punches Dick in the groin, and as he falls to the ground, Jean springs to her feet. She runs over and picks up the razor. She quickly cuts the ropes that bind Anna, and take her by the hand.

"W-Wait! What about Drake?" Anna yells.

"Forget Drake. He's dead weight." Jean yells back, "He'll slow us down, we can come back and get him after we get help."

Anna quickly looks at Tim's still unconscious form. Realizing that Jean is right, she goes along with her.

The two women run to a different part of the warehouse, and hide. They can hear Dick stalking after them. He limps through the warehouse calling out their names. "JEAN!" "ANNA!"

"What are we going to do?" Jean asks with a petrified voice.

Anna looks at Jean with an expression of extreme distain, "What do you mean WE?"

"What are you talking about Anna?" Jean whispers, "If he finds us, Dick is going to kill us!"

"How do I know that Jean? How do I know this isn't just another one of your games!"

"Look, I'm sorry about this whole getting you wrapped up with this whole stalker thing, but I really really did all of this because I loved you."

"JEAN… ANNA…" Dick sings out whimsically.

"Love? Love!"

"Shhhhh" Jean covers Anna's mouth with her hand, "Dick is going to hear you."

Anna slaps Jean's hand away from her face. "What do you know about love anyway? Is there anyone In Los Angeles who you haven't slept with?"

"Whoa, Low blow! Yes I admit that I have been… well… friendly with a lot of people."

"FRIENDLY? Jean more people have gone down on you than the Titanic!"

"WHOA! Again low blow!" Jean says as she shoots a death stare at Anna. "It's true Anna I do love you. I mean when we were together; It was different than when I was with other people. With them, it was just sex, but with you, it was… well it was just different. That and you make my toes curl every time you go down on me." Jean says with a wry grin.

"JEAN… ANNA…"

"Well thanks, but let's try and remember that there is a psycho stalking after us."

"Anna I am so sorry about all of this."

"Forget about this, we have to get the hell out of here."

"And how do you plan upon doing that, ladies?"

"GAAAA!" Jean and Anna scream as they look up to see Dick crouching on a Joker head above them. Anna grabs Jean by the hand and they run through the maze of props in the huge warehouse.

"Just how big is this damn place!" Anna gasps exasperatedly. "How the hell do we get out of here? Jean? Jean?"

Anna looks around trying to see if Jean just made a wrong turn. She hears a noise from behind her, which causes her to turn around quickly. On the floor, she finds one of Jean's shoes. She looks around, but Jean is nowhere to be found. Anna turns her sights upward to find an unconscious Jean tied up, and hanging from the catwalk.

"Shit! Now what the hell am I going to do?"

Sneaking through the various props and sets in the warehouse; Anna finally makes her way to the catwalk. She knows that it is a trap, but she knows that she has no other choice. After all that she has been through, she's tired of running from Dick, and she refuses to live the rest of her life looking over her shoulder.

She slowly makes her way along the catwalk towards Jean. Anna scans the warehouse for Dick as well as for a way out. She warily looks over the side of the catwalk at Jean.

"Jean…" Anna whispers while carefully scanning her surroundings.

Anna reaches down and grabs a hold of the chain from which Jean is dangling. She uses all of her might to pull her up onto the catwalk. "Damn it Jean your anorexic ass still weighs too much."

Anna pulls Jean up and tries to wake Jean up. "Damn it Jean, wake up! I don't have a clue how the hell to get out of here."

Unbeknownst to Anna, Dick is perched above her in the rafters of the warehouse. He jumps down from the rafters onto the catwalk. The sound of his feet hitting the steel of the catwalk startles Anna. She looks up at Dick as he stalks towards her while she ties to drag Jean with her. "You're mine Anna. The sooner you realize that, the better. We'll be happy together. I'll dispose of Jean and Tim, a quick stop over to the office to throw that cheating bastard James out the window, and then we hop in the car for Vegas and get married."

"You're Sick Dick, you need therapy… You need a lot of therapy." Anna continues to cautiously back away from Dick.

"I don't need therapy Anna, I need you. We'll be happy together, I promise."

"Dick you need help"

"Stop saying that!" Dick lunges at Anna. She screams, but suddenly, Tim jumps down from the rafters onto Dick's back.

Tim springs off of Dick and assumes a fighting stance. "Alright Has Been, lets see what you really got!"

Dick looks at his diminutive opponent. He suddenly gets a fiendish grin on his face. Dick reaches behind him, pulls out a gun, and then shoots Tim twice in the leg. Tim yells out in pain as he falls over, and lies on the catwalk. "Normally, I would have enjoyed kicking your ass, but right now, I just don't have the time." Dick says as he stands above Tim. Dick takes aim at Tim for the kill shot when from behind, a chain comes over his head and wraps around Dick's throat. Dick's arm flails and he pulls the trigger. The gun goes off and hits a propane take below. The tank explodes sending other tanks next to it shooting off in different directions, causing explosions all over the warehouse.

Back in the boardroom, James has finally gotten control of meeting again. He was half tempted to send everyone home and take care of the contracts later, but he really wanted to just get the whole thing over with. Suddenly everyone in the boardroom hears a series of explosion. Seconds later, people are running by the door. James runs out into the hall. "What's going on?"

"There was an explosion in the warehouse next door" Someone yells "I don't know about you, but I'm getting the hell out of here!"

James runs back into the boardroom and tells everyone what is going on. "Okay, there has been a accident next door, so we have to leave the building." Not needing to be told twice, everyone clears the room.

Fire has broken out in different parts of the warehouse. Anna, tired of everything that has happened to her. The stalking, the lies, everything has finally pushed her over the edge. Dick falls to his knees as the chain constricts over his windpipe. Anna is in a blind rage as pulls the chain with one hand, and starts punching Dick with the other. Dick tried to fight back, but his face is starting to turn blue due to lack of oxygen. In a last effort, he somehow makes it up to his feet. Anna continues her onslaught, and starts punching Dick in the kidneys, which cause him to wince in pain.

In the office building next door, James and the others are running down the stairs when Rahne trips and sprains her ankle. James runs over, picks her up, and carries her the rest of the way as Rahne looks at James with googily eyed admiration.

As Dick and Anna struggle in the now flaming warehouse, Dick finally is able to reach back and grab the chain behind the scruff of his neck. He pulls it out of Anna's hand. He doubles over as he tries to catch his breath, but Anna doesn't stop. She runs up to Dick and kicks him in the face causing him to fly backwards. He teeters on his heels before he falls over the catwalk railing. Dick holds on to the railing with one hand. "Anna, help me please!"

Anna looks over at Dick hanging over the railing. Her first impulse is to help him, but then she remembers everything that Dick had put her through. She realizes that he would never stop. She is about ready to send him over the edge when Dick reaches over, and grabs her by the throat. "You're mine Anna… forever."

Anna holds on to the opposite railing, but Dick is too strong. Dick has almost climbed back onto the catwalk, when suddenly, Jean runs over and pushed Dick off, and grabs on to Anna, preventing her from falling. The two women embrace each other, and hear Dick yelling as he falls to the ground below. "Anna, I Love You…"

As the warehouse burns around them, the two women stay in their emotional embrace until Tim who is still lying on the catwalk interrupts them. "Ummm, I'd hate o interrupt such a beautiful moment, but can we get the hell out of here?"

The two women look down at Tim, and then at their surroundings. They lean over and pick up Tim.

"How the hell do we get out of here!" Anna yells as they make their way across the catwalk.

"Well the main door is pretty much out of the question." Jean answers as they look down at the inferno below them. "We'll have to make out way to the catwalk exit on the other side of the warehouse."

"Perfect!" Anna says irately.

Out side, people from the neighboring buildings have gathered to watch as the warehouse goes up in flames. The fire department has finally arrived and has begun to fight the blaze.

James and the New Mutants cast have finally made it out of the building. James comes running out of the building with Rahne in his arms. "My hero." Says Rahne before planting a big wet kiss on James's lips. Rahne's mother comes running to James, and pulls her daughter away from him. She slaps James across the face. "How dare you take advantage of my daughter like this, you'll be hearing from my lawyer!" Says Mrs. Sinclair before storming away, leaving James very confused. As they walk away, Rahne looks over her shoulder at James and waves.

All James can do right now is shake his head. He is about to just climb into his car and go home when people in the crowd point at something towards the warehouse. He looks up to see Anna, Jean and Tim coming out of the warehouse and descend down the fire escape stairs. James runs to see what is going on. "Anna what happened?"

:cough:"Dick:cough: He's still in there." Says Anna as paramedics come at assist them.

"We can't get in, the fire is too bad, the best we can do is contain it." Yells a fireman.

As Tim is loaded into an ambulance, Anna, Jean, and a very confused James stand back as the warehouse goes up in flames.

Several weeks pass, and Kitty and Anna are sitting in their favorite café in Hollywood. Production is about to begin on the latest season of X-Men: Evolution and the two friends are spending some time to relax before Kitty will be busy filming. Anna on the other hand had left her job at the studio, and had also left behind her days as the "Squid".

"So what are you going to do now Anna?"

"I don't know Kitty, maybe go back to school, but I'm pretty sure that I'm done with show business."

"And what about Jean?" Kitty teases which garners an evil look from Anna.

"Oh God, why did you even say her name?" Anna quips.

"Don't even try to act, you know that you like her."

"Yeah but how can I ever trust her again after what she put me through?"

"Well the psycho bitch did sorta save your life in the warehouse."

"Yeah well, the psycho bitch was also the one that got me into the warehouse in the first place." Anna shifts her weight in her seat. "Why are you defending her anyway?"

"I'm not defending her, I'm… I'm just saying that maybe you could give her a second chance." Kitty says reassuringly. "Scott says that she has been a wreck, and that she really feels bad for what she did."

"I don't know Kitty"

"What are you doing tonight? Why don't you come with me to the cast party?"

"No, I don't think that I'm ready to go back to the studio yet after what happened with Dick, and then James disappearing when he fell into one of those Acme Portable Holes."

"Yeah freaky! I always knew those things were dangerous. I can't believe that the studio just leaves stacks of them around the lot."

"Besides, I still have a lot at home that needs to be packed."

"Where are you gonna go? You know you're welcomed at my place. I have lots of room."

"Don't worry about me; I've got some money put away. I'll be fine for awhile."

"Well, you know you can always call me if you ever need anything." Says Kitty as she looks down at her watch. "I need to go get ready for the party tonight, you sure you don't want to come along? You could at least come with me to my place, and help me pick out a dress."

"Sorry Kitty, I guess I'm just not in a social mood."

"Okay," Kitty says hesitantly. "I'll call ya later, kay?"

"You know where I'll be, it's not like I'm going anywhere soon."

Later that evening, the cast and crew have gathered for a cast party at the WB studios to kick off the new season. Jean and Scott are keeping up appearances, and came to the party together, and are sitting at one of the tables talking with Marian. As usual, Kitty is trying to avoid Kurt like the plague, and the New Mutant boys, Bobby in particular, pout in the corner because all the girls are ogling over Bobby's brother Tim who showed up to the party with his leg heavily bandages from being shot by Dick.

"Can I get you a drink Tim?" Offers Amara

"Oh I can't believe he shot you!" says Jubilee "You're so brave to stand up against him."

"I would have been so scared" says Rahne.

Even though he is no longer a part of the cast, Pete was dragged to the party by his brother "Wanda" and her confused Aussie date St. John. Pete pouts in his seat while Wanda and St. John act all luvy duvy like another couple. They stare longingly into each other's eyes until they are interrupted when Raven bumps the table as she hurries by. Moments later, Todd runs by with a pen and videotape. "Come on, Please! Just one autograph…"

As Todd rushes past, a picture falls out of his pocket. Pete bends over to pick it up and is nearly floored when he sees that it is of a very sexy and scantily clad woman. Wanda and St. John lean over to take a look. "Wow she's hot!" says St. John which draws an evil stare from Wanda. "She's not that hot."

"She looks familiar" remarks Pete. He looks in the direction of Todd and Raven "You don't think that… Nah it can't be"

"Who Mrs. Darkholm-Horowitz?" Quips Wanda "You're crazy! That Prude! Every time she wears the cat suit, she runs to cover up as soon as we finish the scene."

"Yeah, not her mate" Says Wanda's Aussie date. "Although I admit, that she is a milf." Wanda kicks St. John under the table. "OW!"

Thankfully, Hank is back on his medication, and was able to get out of the hospital in time to attend the party. Hank, Ororo, Logan, Charles, and Eric discuss the up coming season with the show's script writers, no doubt trying to convince them to add some last minute plot points that would be favorable to their characters. Everyone is more or less having a good time… that is until Kathleen, the head of programming for KidsWB makes an appearance. She slowly makes her way to the front of the room. "Ahem, Can I get everyone's attention please?"

Everyone stops their individual discussions and gives Kathleen their attention. "First of all, I'm sure that it goes without saying that it is unfortunate that James is not here to share this celebration with us. He worked really hard to bring this group back together for another season, and I'm sure that if he could, he would want to be here." Says Kathleen "I would also like to say that this is probably one of the best casts that we have ever had here at KidsWB… which is why this was a particularly difficult decision."

The once jovial feeling in the room has suddenly turned somber. "The upcoming schedule is a little heavy with the new shows that we are introducing, and the powers that be have thought long and hard about this. We regret to inform you that there will be no Fifth season of X-Men: Evolution. Don't worry, we are not leaving you all out in the cold, we have what we think is a very generous pay out for each of you. Thank you for all the hard work that all of you have put in to make this show a success. We couldn't have done it with out you. Enjoy the rest of the party, oh and remember that the parking lot closes at 11:00." That said, Kathleen calmly walks out of the room leaving everyone in a state of shock.

Meanwhile across town, Anna's apartment is filled with stacks of boxes. She sits in one corner of her apartment packing the last of her things. She looks around her apartment, and reflects on the twists and turns that her life has taken to bring her to this point. She breathes a sigh of relief knowing that it is all over. But little does she know that her life is about to make another unexpected turn.

As Anna sits in what used to be her living room packing her things, she hears the phone ring. Anna rummages through the mess of wrapping paper, tape fragments, empty boxes and stacks of boxes filled with various nick knacks, looking for the phone. She finally finds the phone, and expecting it to be Kitty, she answers the phone. "Bit early isn't it? That party must really be a snoozer."

"Well, I heard that you had connections through out the studio, but I didn't know that you kept tabs on cast parties as well." Says Kathleen on the other end of the phone.

"Kathleen! Err, I-I didn't know that…" Anna stammers "H-How can I help you?"

"Well I must say that I was rather intrigued when I heard about your little information network."

"Yeah… Well, that was uh…"

"Don't worry Anna you're not in trouble"

"Really? Then why are you calling me then? Err I mean what can I do for you?"

"If you're network of spies is as extensive as it sounds, then you probably already know what happened with the show."

"Yes. What I don't get is that I heard that it wasn't getting picked up for a fifth season months ago, why bother meeting with the cast if the show wasn't slated for the fall line up."

"Well, how else are we supposed to keep the gossip hounds at bay?" Chuckles Kathleen "Which brings me to why I'm calling. How would you like to come and work for us?"

"I'm sorry, but I think that I'm threw working in the secretary pool." Anna says politely

"We don't want you to work in the secretary pool; we would like you to become the Head of Media Relations here at WB. The way we figure it, people are going to talk no matter what, so it would be beneficial to us if we had someone who had the skills and know how to capitalize on it."

"Are you serious!" Anna says as she balances herself against a stack of boxes.

"Yes we are Anna, and if you are willing to come in tomorrow morning, we can discuss all the details."

"I-I-I don't know what to say."

"You can say yes." Kathleen chuckles.

"Uhhh… YES!" Anna says nearly jumping through the phone. "I'll uh see you tomorrow." Anna hangs up the phone and begins to jump around the maze of boxes in her apartment. She dances around, filled with the excitement of her new life without stalkers, sex scandals, definitely no more videotapes… at least she hopes.

* * *

Well, with the exception of the epilogue, this is pretty much the end of the Saga of Anna. I hope that everyone enjoyed this fic. I would have liked to have finished it months ago, but due to circumstances out of my hands (i.e. my fic being removed my with no explanation, even after multiple letters of appeal.), but it's finally done, and I must say that I liked the way that it all turned out. I hope that you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed (Over 200+ reviews before it was removed from the server), I valued every review, and they kept me writing even when I was bummed out from having my fic pulled. You guys rock! 


End file.
